A Small Secret
by nlightnd
Summary: Seras has a secret she's hiding from Alucard. Will he find out what that secret is? AxS pairing...rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Hellsing world. I only wished I did.

A/N: I'm mainly intending this to be a one shot, but if you readers want more than that...review and tell me. :)

A Small Secret

The sun had just set when Seras woke in her coffin bed. Her body slowly coming alive, or undead, she touched the remote control. The mechanism clicked easing the bed from it's underground chamber back up to her room. Awaiting her, on the table, was her customary two packets of blood on ice.

Even though she still hated drinking it, she didn't hesitate now. Those days were over and long gone. Alucard helped see to that! But she had reasons to take better care of herself, so the blood had to go down. Gulping the thick, red nourishment, she let out a rather indelicate belch. "Oops. Excuse myself."

As a little girl she'd always been told it was unbefitting a lady to belch. Of course her parents were nowhere around. They were dead and had been for several years. She giggled hysterically over the belch and she didn't know why. Maybe it was all the changes taking place lately that had her emotions swinging wild.

Emptying both packets, Seras disposed of the plastic containers. Walking to her dresser she picked up her brush and gently ran it through her growing hair. When she'd first been turned the length had been short, but now, it was a little past her shoulders. Alucard loved to run his fingers down the long, blond strands and he took pleasure in it's new length. Speaking of her lover she wondered where he happened to be right now. Sourly, she mused, 'He's probably in Integra's office because she was lonely and didn't have anything better to do.'

_**"Now, now, Seras. There's nothing to be jealous about. We're discussing upcoming missions. If you're ready to join us then feel free to do so." **_

His dark laughter echoed in her mind. He always enjoyed her jealousy. That one very strong emotion let him know just how much she cared. At times she'd taken on some of Integra's more unsavory characteristics. She was sometimes icy, then others she was snappy and verbally bit everyone who crossed her moody path.

Seras thought about joining them, but decided against it. Instead she wanted to go to the roof and watch the moon and stars. There was just something about the night sky that spoke to her and invoked such wonder and merriment, like when she was a little girl.

Following the mental thread back to Alucard she told him what she planned to do and where she'd be. With a gesture, she opened a void and allowed it to swallow her form. Stepping out onto the roof, the petite blond sat down on the roof ready to stargaze.

Meanwhile in Integra's office, Alucard's attention wandered. His master noticed this and couldn't pass the chance to comment about it.

"Problem, Alucard?"

He recognized her tone for what it was. She wanted to play a game. Alucard excelled in this area and was a master of games. He'd played with people for so long that sometimes he kept them going for months on end. "No problems."

The pale, slender blond scented trouble from the vampire. Digging in with her teeth, she refused to let go. "There's got to be something wrong. Trouble in paradise? Neither you or Seras seem like yourselves. Here lately, with you, she's been pretty moody."

Glaring at the gloating heiress, he angrily prodded her back. "What's your fucking point, Integra?'

Picking up her box of specialized cigars, she removed one and lit it; blowing the smoke up in his direction. "Oh, nothing much. Just the other day Walter and I were in here working and Seras happened to walk by and she was whistling! Whistling, I tell you. And she exuded happiness. Her cheeks, usually pale, were glowing. I'd go so far to say they were rosy. I'd go so far as to say she might've found someone else to ring her bell. If you ask me." Inhaling another hit from her cigar she marked on an invisible scoreboard in her mind. Integra:2 Alucard:1.

The thought of another male, vampire or mortal, touching Seras made his blood run cold then hot. Fury bubbled to the surface and a growl escaped from his fanged mouth. His normally crimson eyes deepened to a blood red glowing in his apparent anger. "Seras would not do anything like that; she can't. Seras is nothing like you. She's never been able to hide anything from me. Ever."

Leaning forward, cigar in hand, she replied, "She's been hiding something lately. She was talking to the doctor the other day so I wonder if she's fallen ill and doesn't want you to know. Integra loved to taunt Alucard. Just like the multiple times he'd taunted her, driving her to insanity and distraction. "They were in a pretty serious discussion, so something is going on whether you want to admit it or not." Pounding the nail further in, she hoped to nail this coffin shut!

"Integra, if there was something wrong, why would Seras ever tell you? You've always treated her as less of a vampire than anyone else here. In your conversations with her, you've unloaded your contempt, despise, scorn and every other negativity you could. She can't even be in the same room as you without wanting to rip your throat out. Which if you treated me like you do her, then I'd do the honor myself." The dark vampire's tone was cold and harsh. But it was nothing but the truth.

Pissed off, she snapped back, "Maybe so, but I'm not the one walking around with secrets now am I?" Seeing the narrowing of his eyes, she'd finally struck the last time to drive it home. The doubt was there and that's all that mattered.

"Do you know why you're going to die an old maid, Integra? Because you won't let anyone close and those you do, you treat like shit! No one wants a withered husk to make love to and unfortunately you're already there. You're just a sharp tongued bitch and you'll die one!"

Without a further word, Alucard disappeared. He didn't even mess with a void. Surprising. Integra sat back in her chair continuing to smoke with the moonlight streaming in her windows.

Seras, watching the sky, saw a falling star streak across the heavens. Squeezing her eyes tight, she made a wish. 'I wish Alucard could know.' That was it, nothing else did she wish. There was nothing else she could wish for or that she wanted at this point in time. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice in the dark.

"Seras, may i join you?"

Turning, to face him, Alucard was rewarded with a bright smile. Nodding her head, she gestured for him to sit next to her. For a while they sat in companionable silence until Alucard couldn't bear it any longer.

"I must speak with you, Seras." His voice sounded between confusion and being lost. Wandering in a place of uncertainty. This was a place he'd never been to or experienced before, and he was trying to figure it all out.

Wrapping her small arms around him, she asked, "What's wrong, Alucard? You're not usually like this." She was a little worried about her lover. He was always about confidence and bravado, but where was it tonight?

"I need to know what's going on with you? It's been mentioned that you might have someone on the side, which I don't believe, but the way you've been acting lately, sometimes I'm not sure about what's in front of my face."

Feeling her good mood dissipate, she instantly grew angry. "So you're saying that I've got a man on the sly? You think I'm screwing around behind you're back? Bullshit! I would never do that to you. Never! Who told you such ridiculous nonsense. I want to know. I'll drink their blood and burn their body to ashes, scattering them to the four corners!"

Combating anger with a cool fury, he replied, "It doesn't matter, does it? What's said is said and can't be taken back."

Standing up, she yelled, "It was Integra, wasn't it? She loves to spout gossip and lies about me. Now almost every soldier in Hellsing is afraid of me. They won't even acknowledge me! Hell, maybe I should become an evil, bitch vampiress of the night! Is that what they want? I know you do...or at least you did. You've even dreamed about it. Don't deny it! I've heard your dreams, hell , I've even shared them."

"So there's no one else?" Icy tones spread over her body causing her to be chilled.

Lowering her head in defeat she believed that he'd never fully believe her after Integra spoke her venomous words. Softly, she touched his cheek; tears in her crimson eyes. "No. There's no one but you. But I don't think that's a good idea anymore."

Watching the confusion and hurt on his face, hot, bloody tears poured from her saddened eyes. Pulling him down, she briefly touched his lips to hers. When she spoke again it was the voice of an woman broken. "I'm sorry, Alucard. I must go. I won't stay where I don't belong and where my actions will be questioned and second guessed all the time. I love you and won't forget you. Take care. Goodbye."

Stepping from the roof, she flew through the air, and it suddenly began to rain. It was as if all of mother nature felt her pain and wept with her. When she reached her desired destination, she stared at the sky again. This was how her night had begun. Concentrating hard, she felt the thread between her and her master snap. Not completely aware of how she accomplished it, she didn't care. It was done. He was blocked and wouldn't be able to locate her to bring her home to the queen viper's nest.

Leaning back hard on the doorway, absentmindedly, she placed her right hand over her abdomen and massaged it tenderly. "It's just you and me, baby. We'll be fine on our own. Everything will be fine." Sincerely she had confidence that she could do this. "We'll be much better off out of that nut house, away from Integra and even your daddy. I couldn't raise you in such an emotionally violent home. I just couldn't."

Night was quickly coming to an end. Seras had sat outdoors all night wondering if she'd come to regret her actions. She missed Alucard dreadfully already. Did he miss her? 'Now that I'm gone, Integra will probably move in on him. God, how I hate her!'

The beginning of the sun's rays rising above the horizon alerted her to go to her resting place. Crawling in her place of completely and solitary darkness, she lay down and slipped into a vampire's sleep.

Her dreams haunted her. A vision of Alucard and Integra making love in her bed, his bed...everywhere. These lies, felt so real, she almost could still hear the stinging insults delivered to her by both Alucard and his master. Images swirling in her sleeping world woke her causing her to throw up her night's meal.

'Damn. I guess this isn't going to be as easy as I had hoped.' Tears of hurt and frustration leaked from her eyes. She was so sure her dream was real that the betrayal cut like a knife. Every word and gesture had seemed so real. She could've sworn that she heard Alucard say that she was just a means to an end and Integra had cackled at the hurt clearly written on her pale face.

Had they just been using her to populate the vampire species? If so, why did Alucard actively hunt them as he did? Chaos running loose with free reign, Seras didn't know what to believe. So many questions and no answers. Sadly, trying to reassure her growing baby, she said, "We may have to go on the run, baby, just you and me. We'll see."

Tomorrow, she thought. She'd try to sort everything out the next day, if that was possible. For now, she needed to sleep and rid herself of those painful dreams that came to her. Forcing herself into a trance, the young vampire fell into a deep sleep where even her nightmares couldn't touch her.

A/N: Hey guys! That's it! Just read/review and let me know if you think it should stand as a one shot or continue on and work the storyline out. L8r!


	2. Lost And Alone

A/N:I must say that I was overwhelmed with happiness with the number of reviews for chapter one! I didn't really expect this many and to all of you that reviewed I'd like to take the time to thank you!

DaysOfTheNight: Your review touched my heart saying that my story is beautifully written! I'm still smiling! You and the other reviewers have spoken and it's anonymous to continue with the story. So continue on I shall! Enjoy:)

slaymyheart: I feel like I'm fixing to make your day...this story will be continued and in a chapter series. I don't know how long it'll go on for, but as long as I can crank something out on it...I'll do it. Glad you loved it and I was excited to read your wonderful review:)

alucardgal: Here's your update girl! Finally, you'll get to see what comes next! ;) Are you antsy for it yet:)

Demmie: Yes, this story will continue and I hope, like you, that it'll be very enjoyable! I don't know why, but a lot of times I like to write conflict between Integra and Seras. They have their friendly moments and you know they have to have their catty ones, too! And I'll do my best to keep the story high on your cool meter. :)

Darkangl28: The story continues! yay! It's great to see another person that likes Seras as a stronger female character and not such a crybaby and whiner. I hope to keep her in this kind of mode the entire length of the story. :)

The Story Necromancer: HELL YES! THIS STORY'S BEING CONTINUED!!! Are you happy? I am. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanx:)

LordFluffy'sDemoness: Angsty! woot! go me! As I've stated for everyone else...this baby's gonna keep on trucking! I'm sure Alucard's reaction to a sudden added addition will be pretty funny and emotional or something... As for Seras' dream, we'll have to see what chapter that gets determined in cause I'm not sure at this point. Real or nightmare? It'll be known soon enough. I'm glad you think it's angsty but really good! I'm gonna run with it...watch me run! ;) jk L8r, girl:)

Ludifer: You're right it leaves too much hanging so I decided that I would finish; hopefully giving you a great story at the same time! Thanx:)

Apherion: Hey girly! It touches my heart to know you read it even tho it's not your pairing! Thrilled that you loved it! And yes, I'll ttyl, sis:)

Kikiya Coleman: Your wish is granted! Smiling with joy that you thought my story is great! So because of you and my other reviewers, I will push onwards and produce more chapters for this fic. Just don't know how many there will be at this point. :)

SacredYoukai: Glad you liked it. Thanks for being a friend enough to point out the Seras, Alucard vs. Integra conflict. I knew they all didn't hate her and vice versa. Especially Alucard. I still appreciate that you took the time to bring it to my attention ! Wanna a cookie? Hands you a big cookie This is your reward...Hope you like the cookie and the new chapter:)

LordMakura: Well, since you're obviously in a hurry for an update; because it's so good. And you put it in your alert:) Yay!! woot, woot (Had to blow my own whistle, you know?) :)

escape 5: You wanted more so more you shall receive. Thanx for dropping by ... :)

Bubbly Ninja; I'll do my best to satiate your curiosity, so I'm writing more! Let me know if you like or not:)

silversoraki: Great to hear that you like it! And the story will go on and on til I run out of ideas or the plot is ready to be finished. Thanx for reading:)

RisingGundam2006: Well, will now be a good time to update:) Thanx for thinking this story is good. I'll do my best to keep it that way:)

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1. Felt too damned lazy to type it out again.

A Little Secret

Chapter 2: Lost And Alone

Walking slowly through the street, the young blond girl confidently maneuvered the many streets until she found the place she had come to find. Last night during a hunting expedition, one of the male freaks she'd dusted spouted out some gibberish regarding a prophecy and a No Life Queen who'd bring into the world a most special child. He didn't make too much sense, but who would after he'd received multiple arrow piercings, stabbings and slicings. She hadn't care then if he died so she wouldn't care now, if he was wrong.

The blond noticed that people were avoiding her. They were crossing to the other side of street to escape the feelings of fear and intimidation she exuded. It was so natural, but she hadn't given it another thought. Blowing out a sigh, she thought, there's another problem to content with...controlling my emotions or putting up really strong barriers. Something would have to give. Something.

Carefully, she studiously read over the many of the business' names in the area anxious to find the place that her informant had so generously passed on; sharing his wealth of knowledge with her. Eyes brightened as she spotted the place she wanted. Pacing her steps faster, the young girl moved lightly; barely even leaving a noise in her wake.

Good thing she'd dressed properly for this mission of hers. Wearing a black tee shirt, jeans and boots, the quickly moving girl didn't take too many precautions with those walking on the streets. The only one she didn't want to be seen by was nowhere near; of that she was sure. The girl appeared to have the beginnings of a goth girl inside. Dressing head to toe black, with the wild, darkened makeup to fit the clothing ensemble, morbid as it may be, it was her clothes of choice.

Taking hold of the old, wooden door, she pulled it gently. A tinkling sound was alerting the owners to know they have guests. "How quaint", she murmured. A couple tables spread here and there. Books laid out on everywhere surface appearing to have been abandoned for one reason or another. She looked at the front window which clearly said, "Books, Far and Wide", the name of the establishment she'd been seeking.

She was startled as something hit the floor. Eyes moving quickly, she picked up on someone's presence in the room with her. Moving faster than the eye could see, she followed a shadowed form through the store to the back of the building. Flinging her hand out, she stopped the person from moving. "Wait. I just wanted to speak to the owner, Darik. Is he here?"

The shadow turned out to be a tall, gorgeous man. Brown hair about shoulder length, green eyes that seemed to glow. Possessing a medium build, he looked as if he could bend iron bars like pretzels. He projected a intimidating, suspicious air. Mistrust was obviously his way of life. "Why do you want Darik? Has he done something?"

"No. I have a few questions for him. Nothing more, nothing less. I was given some information last night that I wish to verify. According to my source, Darik is the only one who can do this for me." She impatiently tapped her boot covered foot on the cement floor.

"Could you please release me?" The man snapped at her. "I really like to be able to look people in the eye when I speak to them. It's just more personable that way."

Dropping her hand, she released him and he turned to face her.

Shock covered his face in record timing. "You! What are you doing here?" Taking her arm, he steered her towards the very back of the building. "If you're seen here it'll cause more trouble than I care to deal with right now!"

"What are you talking about?"Confused, she wondered why her presence would cause trouble. Could it be that there were people searching for her? She was doing her best to move silently and with haste. But then again, she hadn't really tried to hide her presence or disappear from view in order to move freely about the city.

His eyes darted nervously around the room, "If _he_ finds you here..._I'll_ be a dead man! There's not many people or creatures that I'm afraid of except him. Word has it that he's looking for you...Seras." The man crossed his arms over his white tee shirt and then dropped them, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt and jeans. "What are you really here for?"

Seras gazed at him with an earnest, bordering on anxious, expression. Sighing, she expelled her reason to be there and also for locating Darik. "Last night on a mission, I killed a most difficult freak vampire. I kicked his ass and dusted him, but before he died, I gleaned strange information from him."

The stranger narrowed his eyes. "What kind of strange information?" With what little Seras had told him, he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was and if it was they all were in trouble!

"He claimed that there was some sort of prophecy put forth a few hundred years ago. It dealt with a vampire king, queen and their offspring. The queen, after her child's birth, would become even more powerful and the child would be like no vampire ever seen." Shrugging, she said, "I'm not sure how true all of this is, but I need to know. I think somehow this prophecy involves me."

"Well, Seras, this is your lucky day." Bowing before her with his hands spread wide, "I am the one you seek. I am Darik." He smiled at the surprise on her face. "What? I'm not what you were expecting, am I?" Darik already knew what her answer would be because everyone always reacted that way.

Shaking her head, Seras replied, "No. You're the last person I expected to be Darik. You don't exactly look like the scholarly type."

"So you're saying you don't think that I look like I possess intelligence, hmm?" Teasing her with his question, Darik watched as his guest turned slightly red with embarrassment.

Stammering, "N-no, that's...not what I...meant...to say." Rubbing her forehead, she was feeling a little antsy now and began pacing the floor. "Damn. What I meant was that you own a bookstore and have all these acquisitions, but you look more like the fighter than a student of the written word. I meant no offense whatsoever."

Cocking his head to the side, he smirked. "None taken. Now I'll tell you what I can and then you have to leave before you're discovered here. If he thinks I'm harboring you, he'll have my ass on a platter, along with my head!" Gesturing for her to follow him, "Seras, follow me down to the basement. I have a special room there with all my most precious and even sacred texts. Even those that detail prophecies such as the one you're describing."

Darik and Seras walked down a flight of stairs to a dim hallway. Walking around to the back of the metallic staircase, he approached the wall behind the stairs. Muttering a few words in some ancient language, a doorway appeared revealing a huge room filled floor to ceiling with volumes upon volumes of books.

Seeing Seras's amazed face, he smiled. "You like my stash, do you?"

Eyes open wide, she wrapped her arms around herself. "Like doesn't begin to cover it! It's absolutely amazing!"

They stepped inside the room and headed directly for the large rectangular table sitting in the middle of the floor. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The lights immediately flickered on, illuminating everything.

The room, itself, was about the size of a basketball court. Shelves lined all four of the walls, floor to ceiling. The books were arranged in order according to their subject in alphabetical order. There were books on mythology, history, languages, supernatural occurrences and the list kept going.

Darik went right to the book he needed. Flipping it's delicate cover open, he briefly read the contents before conveying them to her. Tapping the book's pages a couple of times, he said, "Yep. That's what I thought! We're going to have our hands full this time!" Sitting down in a leather chair, he leaned back studying the woman before him.

Darik's eyes watched her carefully, as if sizing her up, and that somehow he might not find her worthy of the information she needed. "What do you plan on doing with what I tell you?"

Answering him honestly, "I don't know. But if it involves fighting against evil I will go down with a fight! That I can promise you." Sitting down in a chair beside him, she continued, "Basically, I just came for confirmation of what I learned last night. I didn't really think it was the truth and if it is then I'll need you're help."

His voice carried sharply through the room with his next statement. "You'll have to tell Alucard."

She began to protest, but Darik cut them off and dismissed them with his hand and words. "No buts! Seras, this involves him too." His eyes trailed from her face to her lower abdomen where her hand had unconsciously wandered, cradling the covered flesh protectively. "It is his child you carry, correct?"

She nodded. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything." His eyes, an unusual blue, the color of the brilliant, lightened blue when the sun rose, never left her face as he began the task of telling her the prophecy that he'd guarded for centuries.

"Seras, first let me tell you that, obviously, I'm not human. Nor am I vampire. I am a Guardian. We were human at one time, but gave up our humanity with our deaths. A being approached me several hundred years ago as I lay dying on a battlefield. It was the same battlefield that helped make Alucard what he is today. Death, cruelty and war surrounded us all. There was no escape."

An inner fire stoked in his eyes as he recalled the details and events closing his human existence and opening his life of being a Guardian. "I was trying to protect a woman and her two children from the marauders invading our village. Suddenly, from behind, I was stabbed clean through with a sword from one of the knights. They killed the woman and children in front of my dying eyes and there was nothing I could do! My blood was running out in the street and my life ebbing away like the tides."

Seras sat quietly and Darik paused for breath. She felt saddened for his premature loss of life. That and he'd died in such a horrible way! No one deserves that kind of fate! She wondered if he'd ever had the chance to love someone and be loved in return. If she waited long enough for his story then maybe it would be revealed. She wet her lips in anticipation as Darik continued with his tale and the prophecy.

"While on the verge of death, a bright light appeared to me. Stepping from the light was a woman named Seta. She asked me if I was ready to die. Of course I told her no. That's when she asked me if I wanted to escape death and become a Guardian. Seta quickly explained that Guardians help protect humans and also keep record of prophecies that have occurred and will come to pass."

"I agreed to go with her and become immortal watching over everything. Seta taught me much in the short time we were together. Unfortunately, we learned that Guardians aren't as immortal as we were taught. One night a cruel knight who had turned vampire caught us unaware as we studied over texts depicting the Dark Queen prophecy." Tears flooded his eyes at the emotional recollection of his mentor and friend, Seta. Dark hair that hung thickly to her waist, dark brown eyes that shone brightly when she laughed and her unwavering ability to love and forgive. "His name was Lairst. No last name was given or known."

"He wanted to know what the prophecy, itself, meant. Seta refused him. She said that if he knew what it entailed, he'd be searching for it until the end of time. When the time came and he found it, we'd all be doomed by his greed. His evil knew no bounds. When we wouldn't willingly give up what he wanted, he tried using force. Attacking us, Lairst sliced into Seta, cutting her deeply. But before all of our eyes her wound healed. Like it never happened. Even I was surprised by that very fact."

Seras nervously bit her lip. "If she healed herself, then what happened to Seta? Where is she now, Darik?" A sinking, dark feeling settled heavily at the bottom of Seras's stomach. She had a good idea where Seta was at this point in time. Her feelings didn't bode well at all.

"Seta is dead." Darik stated very simply. His voice sounded icy cold when speaking of Seta's death, but Seras picked up on the heated emotion coming from the Guardian. "Lairst killed her in the only way we can be killed. One of the ways anyway. We can be beheaded or drained of our blood. That's the only ways,that I know of, in which we can be killed." Darik remembered the despair which swept over him when Seta had died. She'd been everything to him and she'd be wiped out in the blink of an eye. A person whose soul was so good and pure. Only to have her light extinguished by the likes of a tyrannical vampire! Fury welled inside him as he recounted the past to Seras.

"Darik? What did Lairst do?" Seras wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. It must've been bad for Darik to react this way. He seemed, for the most part, a gentle soul. But she could pick up on the underlying warrior beneath his skin. That worried her far more. What would he do when faced with Lairst again?

"Seta distracted them and told me to run. She forced me away from her by transporting me far away from the vampires. They didn't realize that all Guardians have far sight. We can see across far distances with little effort. I couldn't tear myself away. I saw him grab her and jerk her body close to him. He touched her as a man would his long lost lover. Without warning, he sank his fangs into her neck and slowly bled her dry; drinking every last drop from her."

"After being drained, he dropped her body to the ground and it vanished in white glow. I knew then she was dead."

Seras wasn't too sure how to proceed. She wanted to comfort him, but would he allow it? Reaching out, she touched his hand gently letting him know she was there if he needed someone. "I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered so low that he had to strain to hear her words.

"Thank you. Now, for the Dark Queen prophecy. It had been predicted that the most powerful vampire ever, forged in darkness and evil, would find a woman of light to be his queen. Together they would create a being so powerful. But the child, born of light and dark, would have the ability to walk both worlds. Neither world would restrain or contain this one child. There would be limitless possibilities and power for him or her."

Seras held up her hand interrupting Darik. "So the prophecy didn't state the sex of the child? Just the abilities, alone, were written and discussed?" More and more she really wasn't liking this.

He nodded. "Yes. the sex of the baby wasn't predetermined as far as I know. If it has been I'm not aware of it. Lairst has been searching for years for the Dark Queen. When he destroyed Seta, he had not found her or he wouldn't have come for us."

Touching the book reverently, he stated solemnly, "Seras, I believe that you are the Dark Queen. You were a woman of light, before your fated death and being turned by Alucard. He _is_ the most powerful vampire that I've ever known. Ever. Lairst has been gaining power for centuries and could very well destroy you both. He hates Alucard as much as he hates me. And then there's the final bit to the prophecy..."

"What? What else could happen? Should I be worried about this?" Using her hands, she clutched the sides of the chair tightly; leaving grip marks in the wood and leather upholstery. The more she heard, the worse she felt. Sweat lightly beaded on her forehead in red dots.

"The book states that if the Dark Queen is taken and stands by a dark, No Life King who isn't her true mate and bathes in evil and blood... she will become as he is...evil, cruel and heartless. The child within her will become the same. When the child grows old enough, the trio of them will wreak havoc like no one's ever seen!"

"Darik, what happens if the Dark Queen is by the right No Life King? Will she stay as is? What about her baby?" Seras released the arms of the chair to fearfully touching her belly. Will the baby be normal or some evil deviant?" Fiercely, she looked into his eyes, "If that's going to happen then you might as well kill us both right now! I will never give in to evil! Never!" Her eyes burned with a holy fury. Hot enough to singe anyone that crossed her path.

"If the Queen stands by the right King, even though he's made of the darkness, she will refrain from the chaotic madness. Her child, also, will be as the prophecy originally stated. So, if this happens, all will be well, as the humans say."

Seras pushed herself up from the chair. Pacing back and forth like a wild cat, she didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to tell Alucard about all this. Hell, she didn't even want to tell Integra. biting the tip of her thumb thoughtfully, she wondered about having them find out from someone else. Anyone but her. Suddenly, an idea came to her. It just might work. It would surely piss some people off, but who cares. Whatever gets the job done and done right. That's all that mattered. Right?

"Darik, would you do me a favor? I'll ask just this one thing and nothing more. Please?" Seras sounded desperate. All because she wasn't up to facing Integra and Alucard just yet. The knowledge that he was out looking for her made her feel good. It made her feel special. Then again, she was still hurt by his stinging words from the other night. Those prickly words she just couldn't get over ... she just wasn't ready.

"What is it you request of me, my Queen?" The handsome Guardian bowed low before her.

"I'd like you to inform Alucard and his master, Integra Hellsing of this information. I must rest. I'm exhausted and there's the point that I'm not ready to speak with either of them." Wrapping her arms around her slender body she gave him another good reason for him to be the bearer of good/bad news. "Besides, you'll be able to answer any and all questions that they have. I won't know but the basics. So...will you go?"

Darik inclined his head at her once symbolizing his agreement. "Where will you rest, Seras? I must make sure of your safety. Alucard wouldn't hesitate to send me from this world on the wings of his anger should anything happen to you. In other words, he'd totally kick and beat the shit out of me!"

The small blond covered her mouth, smothering a giggle, and quickly masked her emotions. Everything had to be in control. She was afraid that if her emotions became uncontrollable that their connection would snap back into place; allowing him to locate her.

Seras informed him of her new home. "I will rest there. I'm well hidden so none can find me. Believe it or not, I planned it that way. I knew that Alucard would be searching for me and he wouldn't stop until he was successful."

Darik wrapped his arms around the girl; scaring her in the process. "Relax, Seras. I'm not going to hurt you. Here's what I want you to do, for me. Picture in your head where your home located. I need the directions so I can take you home. After I drop you there, I'll go to Hellsing Manor and divulge everything to your master and mate and his master, also. Is this agreeable to you?"

Silently, she nodded. Linking to him, mentally, she sent him the precise setting of her home.

Darik's head bowed and his body began to glow with a feverish, white pitch. The glow spread through his arms, legs and hands. Then the brightness began swallowing Seras too. When they both were totally enveloped in the pure light, they vanished as millions of white particles drifted up towards the sky.

Reappearing on the other side of town, the duo sat their feet firmly on the ground. Seras was impressed by the mode of travel. Unfortunately, it made her a little sick.

Darik made sure she was alright before taking his leave. "Seras, make certain to stay indoors. Go nowhere until you hear from Alucard or myself. Promise me!"

Her weak voice echoed back, "I promise."

"Good."

"Well, don't be so damned happy about it either, Darik. God, you remind me of Alucard sometimes. Jeez!" Waving him on, she said, "Go. Hurry and come back. I'm anxious to hear their thoughts on the subject. That's a hint, by the way, saying I'm not a very patient person." Her sarcasm forced a small laugh from the slightly stiff Guardian as he glowed and disappeared once more.

"All alone again. Go figure!" The blond felt a little relief at being alone. But she also seemed overwhelmed by everything she'd learned tonight. There was so much to take in that her head spun from the vastness of it.

With what Darik told her, she felt lost. Seras almost wished a void would open up and swallow her; never to return. That was a childish wish for it would never happen. Confusion as to the two different Kings and their full significance wasn't completely lost on her, but she didn't know what could occur should the wrong King be chosen. Damn, life was full of tough choices sometimes!

Seras went to her bed and lay down. Curling up in the fetal position, she closed her eyes allowing the empty, lost feeling wash over her, dragging her down to the despairing, black pit of the ones who'd been forgotten.

Integra and Alucard were in her study going over his mission report for the night when a stranger suddenly appeared directly in front of them.

Her cold eyes swept over him. "Who the hell are you and what do _you _want?" Her cigar was poised in midair. She'd been preparing for a long stress releasing draw.

The dark headed stranger bowed his head towards Alucard, then at Integra. "My name is Darik, Lady Hellsing."

Integra produced a very unladylike snort. Angrily, she snapped, "It's not _Lady _Hellsing. It's _Sir_ Hellsing, thank you very much!"

Shock on his face, he bowed once again. "My mistake, Sir Hellsing. I've come on behalf of a friend of mine. We have a problem that's going to surface soon."

Eyes narrowing to stare hard at the newcomer, Alucard inquired, "What problem will be surfacing? A new challenge perhaps? I love a good challenge." The dark laughter rang harshly in the stress thin air.

Darik returned Alucard's glare. "You know him very well, Alucard. Lairst is coming." Sending the vampire a meaningful glance, he pressed on, "He's after your queen and he's coming to fulfill the Dark Queen prophecy."

Looking from Darik to Alucard, she asked, "Is this a bad thing?"

Grimly, Alucard set his jaw. "Yes, my master. It's a very, very bad thing!" No wonder he hadn't heard anything from the bastard in years! He'd been setting up this charade of his. Well, it wouldn't happen. He'd kill Lairst for good this time!

"Darik, won't you have a seat? Please explain all about this Dark Queen prophecy to me."

Sitting down, Darik shared a glance with Alucard and started telling his story combined with the prophecy indications once again.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it here...hope there's not too many disappointed people out there...the more people that tell me how I'm doing...well, it helps motivate me quicker:) hint, hint! so if you just read/review! thanx to all for reading and also those who read/review! l8r


	3. Conflicting Emotions

nhjade1: I love it when Seras is portrayed as a strong, capable woman! We females need strong role models just as the men do and I'm happy to hear that you like her as I've written in my story! Also, I feel that she should come into her own and show off some skills! In the anime, Alucard showed off plenty and didn't pay to much attention to her. So I wanted her to be able to kick some ass and hold her own. :)

RisingGundam2006: Happy to know I'm pleasing you with my work! I'll do my best to keep it coming:)

LordMakura: Nope, Alucard won't be happy about it at all! But there's a lot of stuff that will be hitting the fan soon so get ready for things to gear up in the next couple of chaps. ;)

Demmie: I'm one happy author right now! Your descriptive words, "deep, cool outlook, very inventive", have me smiling really big right now!! And there's no way I couldn't continue it! Hope you keep on loving it too! Maybe the reason you think my fics read well to rock music is because I listen to rock music as I'm writing. It seems to help my ideas flow without stifling creativity. :)

Inuyasha-dork88: It'll definitely be interesting to hear (or read, in this case) what Alucard will say about Seras when he finds out everything. And hopefully, it will be good. I'll sure do my best:)

... : You might not believe this...but, yes, I have seen Trigun and Vash was hilarious as hell!! His clumsiness was almost like a work of art to be appreciated and loved! ;)

alucardgal: Sorry bout the cliffy and here's your update! Well, if you really, really, really, really want to know what's gonna happen...then I'll tell you. But the thing is...you gotta keep reading to find out! ;) I love the "What happens next?" and the whining! It's great for my confidence. :)

Ludifer: The Guardian idea and the prophecy came to me as I was listening to The Open Door by Evanescence and Sing The Sorrow by AFI. Inspiration basically slapped me silly! The deal with the freak blurting out the prophecy and all...that will be explained either in this chap or the next. Sorry I did such a sorry job with that part. I'll try really hard to give a kick ass flashback to make up for it. :)

The Story Necromancer: I just love a good twist, don't you? ;) I was hoping you wouldn't see that coming. I'm trying to keep you guys on your toes! ;) Don't worry. I'll continue. No arm twisting or bending needed or required. ;)

kenihiko: Thanx! I try to make it interesting and keep it going. As for what happens next, just read and you'll discover what will occur. :)

BubblyNinja: Really?! You want more that badly? ;) Glad it was ace for ya! And no, you don't sound to upfront at all. This girl, here, is happy that you want more, more, more:)

slaymyheart: Well, now I'm going to give you something else to think about in class and another reason for a happy dance! Here's your update and may it reach high on your love counter! ;)

Disclaimer: See Chapter one. Don't like repeating this anyway. Also, I included my poem entitled, Sorrow. so you know the rules... no borrowing or etc..without permission. :)

A Small Secret

Chapter 3: Conflicting Emotions

Darik had been careful in his explanations to leave out mention of Seras's pregnancy. That was for her to tell. Not him. The Guardian watched the dark vampire as the many darker emotions crossed his face. He almost missed the slight look of worry on Alucard's face. He was torn between betrayal to Seras or lying to Alucard regarding Seras herself. "She's fine, Alucard."

The vampire king's head snapped in Darik's direction. "You've seen her?" His voice was angry and carried the undertones of ice. He couldn't believe this creature had had contact with his queen, but he couldn't even find her. Somehow, some way she'd discovered a way to shut him out and cut him off, leaving it where he couldn't sense her anywhere. Period. He tried for several nights with no success.

"Yes. I last saw her an hour ago. I swear to you she's well. Alucard, Seras is safe. I made sure of that before I came here to discuss this with you." The dark headed, man with a dark complexion stared intensely at Alucard and Integra. "Sir Hellsing, I'm originally from the land around the Sahara, I was known as one of the desert. Alucard can verify this because that's where he found me and Seta, my mentor. After her death, I came over here keeping track of various things coming and going. I even have records of all the creatures I've come across over my lifetime as a Guardian. Names, locations, powers, all that I can give if it'll be any help to you at all. But, this vampire, Lairst, that we'll be pitted against, I don't know much about him at all. He's purposefully hidden everything so no one but his closest followers would know his capabilities." Regretfully, he closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. "I'm sorry I can't offer you more."

Integra stood up taking a long draw from her cigar. "As I've always seen it, something's better than nothing." Sticking her servant with a hard glare, "Alucard," she snapped, "get out there and bring Seras home. Now! With this strong of an enemy out there she has no business on her own. She'll have a better chance here where we can protect her." Her glare meant serious business but to Alucard it didn't mean a thing.

"Master, Seras is fully able to defend herself without us. That's one of the things she's trying to prove with her absence."

Spearing her servant with a sarcastic glare, she snorted. "And here I thought she left to get away from you."

That statement didn't dignify a response but he was going to answer it with a rebuttal of his own. "NO! She left because you were such a bitch to her and she thought I was screwing you behind her back!" Walking around the desk he backed his master up against the wall blocking her movement with an arm thrown up on either side of her. "She couldn't stand you or the way you treated her. Seras never felt like an equal, but if you'd seen the things she's capable of doing now, you wouldn't treat her with such disrespect."

Staring down her frosty gaze, he told her, "I'll never say this because it's what you want. You wanted me all along and I desired you, not her. Now that she's gone, I'll show you all the pleasure's denied all this time." He was leaning so close now that their lips were almost touching and her breaths were coming in shallow hitches. He could hear her pulse pounding in her veins calling to him. It would serve her right for him to take what was rightfully his and be freed. But stipulations were a pain in the ass and as long as she didn't give her blood freely, it wouldn't count and he'd be still as much a prisoner as ever.

A very darkly pissed off feminine voice rang out breaking them from their reverie. "How amusing. And here, I had fooled myself into believing that you had no feelings for her. What a crock of shit!" The voice stepped from the shadows to reveal Seras in all her dark, gothic glory. Eyes blazing from the scene depicted in front of her, she narrowed her eyes at the couple against the wall. "Pitiful. How fucking pathetic." Sharing a look of displeasure with Darik, she asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Meeting her infuriated gaze without cowering, he answered. "We've been discussing the prophecy and you. Now, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be resting." Darik crossed his arms waiting for her reply.

"I got bored. So sue me!" Seras fired out a smart ass remark. That was something he wasn't used to and she knew it disarmed him. "I'll ask one-more-time. What the hell is going on here?" Putting her hands on her hips she glared daggers at Alucard and Integra. Had her glance been real, the two would have been stabbed with multiple knives simultaneously.

Spinning away from Integra, Alucard glared back at his queen. He admired her figure so snuggly fitted in black. She looked like an extension of the shadows dancing around the rafters and corners of Integra's large study. "Seras, you look good enough to eat." The lust started swirling in the pit of his belly working it's way and magic to other areas of his body. Even if he'd gone years without seeing her, he doubted anything would ever kill his desire and love for her. He held his hand out to her which she blatantly ignored; walking over to stand beside Darik. The sting of jealousy buried it's barb deep. Growling lowly, he moved to pull her away from the Guardian when she held out her hand to stop him.

"Don't flatter yourself big boy. There's nothing between Darik and I. Nothing. Should I spell it out for you? It's spelled n-o-t-h---".

"I know how it's spelled, Seras, dear." Aggravated by her sarcastic tone, he matched hers with a dark iciness. "What's gotten into you? You've never been like this? What's going on?"

Impatiently, she replied, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know. Like you weren't ever part of the problem." Seras refused to back down from this, from him. She'd be damned if she gave in easily. Sensing conflict within him, just as it existed in her, she was just as confused as was Alucard.

Seras, in her confusion, suddenly started looking around. She could hear a voice and it wasn't Alucard's or Darik's voice. Who was it calling her? Grabbing her head in pain, she cried out dropping to her knees, battling the strange voice in her head.

Alucard cried out, "Seras!" Running to his mate's side, he held her loosely and asked, "What's happening, Seras? What's wrong?"

Eyes wide open in undisguised, unfiltered fear, she cried, "Someone's calling me, Alucard! He's in my head and it hurts!" Mentally she yelled at the male presence attempting to take over. **_"You bastard! Get out of my head! Refuse and I'll find a way to throw you out! When we meet you'll be very sorry you screwed with me!" _**

Slowly, she forced herself to calm down and fight him on her own terms. All that she'd accomplished so far was on her own terms and merits. It belonged solely to her and no one else. The pain that was in her head was fading in her head. She breathed a sigh of relief. But relief, she'd discover, was only a slight reprieve. There was a slight tingling warmth spreading in her lower abdomen. Then came the unrelenting pain to follow it. "Oh, no, she whispered."

Getting on her feet, languidly, she pushed her lover away from her. The last thing she needed him to see was this. And she was truly afraid now. Fear clawed at her that she would lose their baby. Stumbling towards the door, she collapsed against the wall and waved off any help from the two supernatural creatures in the room.

All three of the remaining occupants stared at Seras in confusion. They all had the same question in their minds. 'What was going on with her?'

Integra didn't know if she wanted to go and help her or not. She wasn't sure if this was some new berserker state that Seras drifts into whenever she starves herself or if this was just a case of her being tormented by someone or some thing. "Alucard, what's happening?"

The fear that was evident in his mate's eyes shone clearly in his. "I don't know, master. I really don't know. But we'll find out." He wanted to go to Seras badly, but she obviously didn't want him near her. That devastated him. It was even worse when Seras gestured for Darik to come forward to help her.

The Guardian ran to her as soon as she beckoned. He leaned forward allowing her to whisper very quietly in his ear. She'd blocked Alucard so he couldn't hear her words. "Darik, help me! Save...my...baby! Some thing is wrong." Tears glistened in her red eyes conveying her every emotion running through her mind.

Bowing his head, he reverently said, "I will do everything in my power, my queen." As soon as he swung her up in his arms, Seras fell unconscious. Raising his eyes to meet the dark vampire's pissed off gaze, "Alucard, where's your medical facility? Seras needs it and now!"

"What's going on and I want to know now! I'll take you to our infirmary, but I want to hear everything after she's been taken care of." Letting the Guardian know, that in no uncertain terms, that he meant business, he sent Integra a glance. "Master, you coming?"

"I wouldn't dream of refusing. Besides, I want to know all about the transpiring events as much as you." The icy steel maiden took one last, long draw from her main stress reliever then stubbed it out in the glass tray that sat near the corner of her desk. She walked out from behind her desk and headed for the door.

"Master, are you coming with us? It'll be much faster." The ebony haired prankster smirked at how uncomfortable she became at the thought of stepping into the void with him.

Rolling her eyes, " No, thanks. I'll walk. Meet you there." Opening the door, she stepped from the room and was gone.

Darik's form took on a white, powerful glow that pulsed a couple of times and then he, too, was gone.

Alucard's brows raised in puzzlement. Didn't he just tell him he'd take him to the infirmary? Then where did he disappear to with Seras? Shrugging his shoulders, the vampire hoped that somehow the ambient being had gained the necessary knowledge to take he and Seras there. Opening a hole in the air, creating a void, he walked into it, tunneling his way to the medical part of their facility.

Exiting the dark portal, it closed behind him. Seras had already been situated in one of the many rooms available. Laying still on the white bed, her almost translucent skin took on a much paler color. Beads of blood appearing on her forehead due to the sweating she was doing. Seras was neither moving nor talking and a physician leaned over her going through whatever routine he did on the undead. It wasn't like the man could check her vitals or anything.

Integra remained still; leaning back on the wall as if supporting it instead of the other way around. Mixed feelings showed across her face and in her eyes. She was, like Alucard and everyone else, conflicted. Sometimes Seras really pissed her off and got on her nerves, but there were times when they got along fine and she was like the little sister she never had. Here lately, tho, there'd been more fighting than getting along and it hit her like a ton of bricks why that had happened. It was her jealousy plain an simple. She'd always wanted Alucard to direct his dark attentions to her and when the petite blond showed up on the scene, he'd become infatuated with her instead. She'd lost. Until this, she'd never lost at anything. Never, ever.

Swallowing her pride, she decided that when Seras awakened, they'd have a long needed talk and smooth things out between them. Sneaking a glance at her servant, she observed that he was watching the doctor warily. She knew that if the man caring for Seras made a wrong move, Alucard would kill him with barely a thought. There'd be yet another mess to clean up, so hopefully, nothing wrong will occur. She could only hope. 'Wake up, Seras. Wake up.'

Alucard hadn't so much as blinked or moved the entire time in the infirmary. It was the same as when Integra had been attacked by the vampire bitch and stabbed herself in the neck to rid her body of the impure blood. He'd stayed at her side the entire time during her operation and the moment she came to, he had vanished. His love for Integra differed than that of his for Seras.

With her incapacitated, Alucard took the opportunity to try to converse with her subconscious mind. Maybe he could bring her out of her silent and still state by talking to her; letting her know how he felt and how much she was needed. By everyone. Especially by him.

The doctor concluded his examination and faced Integra. "Sir Hellsing. She's in a comatose state. Whatever trauma she's experienced, more than likely, brought this on coupled with the fact, she might have induced it to where she wouldn't have to deal with the pain she'd been stricken by and left to suffer under." Looking down at his patient, solemnly stating, "She should come out of this, but it could be that she doesn't want to and if that's the case, then she'll be like a vegetable the rest of her...what kind of life do you call it?"

Impatiently, Integra snapped, "Unlife. I was sure a man with your supposed cranial space and endowments could figure that one out, but maybe I was mistaken."

Chastened, the doctor glared at her and then left the room.

Darik worriedly stared at the young No Life Queen who lay as if inflicted with her final death. He'd promised her that he wouldn't tell, but in his opinion, this situation called for a compromise. Surely she'd understand. "Alucard, Integra, there's something else I must inform you of since Seras is unable to do so herself."

The room's occupants gave him their full attention. Listening intently, they hoped it was good news. Too much more bad news and it might be time to go drown their sorrows! Alucard wondered what else could the Guardian tell them that they didn't already know. Patiently he waited to hear the man's words.

"Alucard, I'm not sure how you're going to react to this, but I have to tell you before it's too late." Taking a quick peek at the sleeping vampire, he continued, "We have to proceed very carefully with her and the whole situation. She's pregnant." There the other shoe had finally fallen. God, it felt so much better to have that off his chest and out in the open! "Her and the baby are for sure involved with the Dark Queen prophecy, just like you are too."

"To make matters worse, Lairst will be coming for her and we have to be ready. He's the one she heard in her head. I'm sure of this. Alucard, you know what all the prophecy curtails, so we must all pay the most utmost attention to all the details and keep Seras protected at all costs."

Alucard pushed himself from the wall, menace revealing itself through his tone. "I agree. Whatever it takes, it will be done."

"I agree also. We can't let this bastard, whoever he thinks he is, have Seras and the baby. No one messes with my people, especially when they're like family!"

Her staunch defense of him and Seras surprised Alucard. After all that they women had been through, the fights and arguments, he never believed the two would come to any kind of understanding. He'd just willingly accepted that as long as they were both under the same roof that his life would be a tormented hell. He was about to speak when Darik broke his train of thought.

"I think we should all step outside and talk about our plans and also, I think we need to make some. I'll be out in the hall." Disappearing, Darik left the room and they saw a glow of light outside the room.

Taken aback, Integra was bowled over. "Wow! Wish I could do that." Touching Alucard's arm gently, she said, "Guess I'll meet you outside then." Dropping her hand, she opened the door and closed it behind her; joining Darik in the hall.

Sighing heavily, the powerful No Life King stared longingly at his Queen suffering at the hands of a virtually unknown enemy. The fact that this Lairst was harming her made rage sing in his veins. The blood rushing within those veins, carrying his fury to every inch of his tall form. His shadows had come out to play and were searching the room for the unseen tormentor, but he found nothing.

Considering this to be a call to arms, Alucard grimly smiled in answer to the challenge. This vampire wouldn't be much of a match when he dredged out his psycho persona. That was guaranteed. But for now, he had to go and figure out what was going to happen and how they would protect the one creature that meant more to him than living.

Bending over her bedside, the facially, stoic vampire leaned down; kissing her tenderly so not to wake her before she was ready. He whispered, "I'll get him for you, Seras. Just come back to me. That's all I ask." Then Alucard did something he couldn't remember doing since his time as a human. He used a door to leave the room! He'd been so caught up in his whirling emotions that he didn't think.

Seeing the surprise on Integra's and Darik's faces, he snapped, "What? Is it illegal for me to use a damned door now?"

They both hurriedly replied,"Nope. No problem at all."

Darik stepped forward. "Now as to Seras. We have to get plans laid. There's no telling when he'll show up, but we have to be ready when he does."

As the three, out in the hallway, discussed Seras and her situation, they never noticed that she'd begun tossing and turning on her bed. She was in the throes of a nightmare that was being brought back to life.

_Flashback: Several nights ago..._

_Seras had been sent out, alone, to the place where her unlife had begun...to the village of Cheddar. She never believed she'd return to that god forsaken place. But yet, here she stood, dressed not in her typical police girl uniform, but in a black tee shirt, black combat pants and boots and an ankle length black duster that swayed and billowed in the night wind. She'd been sent here for a purpose and that was to rid the village, once again, of the plague that had infested their peaceful place years ago._

_Strolling through the village, not a soul in sight, she listened carefully for the first sound of a zombie or vampire. Unfortunately, for her, all was quiet. Ceasing her movement, she stared up at the moon, admiring it's luminescent beauty on such a night. It called to her, it's voice singing out on the wind, begging her to come up and enjoy the view. Reluctantly, she admitted that she'd rather be up there then down here hunting these freaks down tonight. Being honest with herself, she admitted that she'd rather be with Alucard than doing this job. A twig snapping jolted her from her internal reflections._

_"Who's there? Come out, come out, wherever you are?", she sang in a child like manner. She'd be pissed if they didn't hurry up and reveal their self. She had a lot to do and would rather be somewhere else instead of playing in this insanity's den. It brought back to mind a poem that she'd written back in school._

_**Looking through the watery surface,**_

_**Reflecting back at me, **_

_**Drowning as you smile, **_

_**Sinking deeper into this dark grave, **_

_**Burying me along with your pain,**_

_**What did I ever do,**_

_**With the exception of loving you?**_

_**Did I deserve this misery,**_

_**Time after time thrown at me?**_

_**Trying to call to you,**_

_**Choking down my resignation,**_

_**Your ignorance of my plight, **_

_**Causing phoenix tears to burn strong,**_

_**Illuminating my saddened face,**_

_**Evaporating these deep depths,**_

_**Where I fell so long ago.**_

_**Sorrow dark as night, **_

_**Suffocates the light, **_

_**Torn into pieces,**_

_**Along with the rest of me, **_

_**Darkened by wolves teeth, **_

_**Their mournful howls seek me,**_

_**Filling the chilled air with their desperate song.**_

_**Sadness looms bigger than life,**_

_**Only my end will make it right.**_

_Parts of it reminded her what she'd endured many years ago when she'd first come to Cheddar with D-11, the special division that she'd been assigned to at one time. That's how she met her former master and now lover. So many things had happened in what seemed to be a short time and Alucard had assured her that it was perfectly normal for vampires to feel that way. They lived so long that as long as they weren't alone, time seemed to flow along; never stopping._

_Hearing a noise from a tree on her left, her head swiftly turned in that direction, narrowly missing being clawed and bitten by the very freak she'd been sent after! Smiling at him, she teased him, "Why hello there, handsome. What brings you to a place like this on such a fine night?" Winking at him, she kicked out and sent him flying. Whipping out one of her pistols, she'd lovingly named, Pain. Of course, that's what she wanted to inflict on creatures such as him. Her other gun, fashioned after Alucard's Jackal, only it had been resized and scaled down to fit her much smaller hands. She'd called this one, Torment. She'd invoke this as well as pain and she'd put them to rest when done. All just part of the job, but sometimes, here lately, it seemed she enjoyed her job a little too much. Maybe Alucard was rubbing off on her and being an extremely bad influence._

_The freak came right back at her. He wasn't giving her a lot of time to think. He flipped over her head, kicking her in the small of her back. "Damn", she muttered. The bastard actually got one up on her. That rarely happened and he wouldn't do it again. She promised herself that much. Pulling out Pain, which was just like her mate's Casul, she fired nailing him in the stomach. "Gotcha!"_

_Running to him, she placed her foot squarely on his chest. Pointing Pain in his face, she asked him, "I asked you before and I'll only ask this last time. What are you doing here in this village?" Silence answered her question. "Okay. Fine. Have it your way. You should've done it my way, which was the easy way. Oh, well, too late now." Her eyes took on an unearthly maniacal glow._

_Firing her gun into his shoulder she repeated her question. Still more silence. "Look, sport, I'll tell you how the game's played. I ask my question. You answer. It's that simple." Pulling out Torment from her holster inside her duster, she aimed that one at his specially prized area. "Now, do you have any questions before we continue our little game?" Seras barely recognized herself. Her sadistic nature was playing with the freak like a cat with a mouse and she was having a really, really good time! _

_Smirking, she reiterated her first question on why he was there. Nothing, again. Shooting him square in the crotch, blood and flesh flew upwards creating a mini grotesque fountain which ceased the initial upward splash and was bleeding profusely towards the ground. _

_His scream of pain was music to her ears. He finally identified himself. "Stop. Please. My name is Colin."_

_Smiling, she said, "Finally we're getting somewhere. Now, just tell me what you're doing out here and I'll release you. I promise." Thinking to herself, she mused, 'The boy will be so surprised he won't know what hit him!"_

_"I can't tell you that. I know as soon as I do, you're gonna kill me and you know you will! Besides, if I told and you'd let me go, **he'd** kill me anyway. So it wouldn't matter." _

_Colin released another shout of pain as Seras fired a bullet into each shoulder. She taunted him, "Come on, Colin, don't you want me to end your pain?" She saw him nod his head. "Good. Then all you have to do is tell me what I want to know and it'll all be over. I promised, didn't I?"_

_He nodded. "You swear to release me?"_

_Holding her fingers up in the Girl Scout salute, she answered, "I swear. You'll be released as soon as you give up the information. You'll be free. You have my word."_

_"Okay. The deal was that I was supposed to meet a vampire out here. I wasn't given his name, only that he was very ancient and powerful and I'd know him the moment I saw him. This vampire had recently learned of a prophecy that would increase his power and make him unstoppable." The young freak had to pause due to a coughing spasm and fit brought on by Seras's bullets lodged in his lungs._

_Taking a breath, he went on to tell her the rest. "The prophecy is called The Dark Queen Prophecy. It entails an extremely dark and powerful vampire made in the darkest time. He who walks in darkness will choose a queen from the light. From the two will be born a child with the ability to walk both worlds. This child will have strength and power, among other abilities, such as the world has ever seen. But should the queen, from the light, should she choose the wrong mate, one who is nothing but evil and madness with no care for anything or anyone in his heart...she will become as the chaos. And if this should happen, the unborn baby will become as his mother. After birth and the child grows to it's full potential, the three of them together will wreak evil and havoc all over the Earth. No one will be safe. However, if the queen, chooses the right mate, she will remain as she is, a soul of justice and revenge against all that is evil. If this is the course taken, then her baby will be as is she. When born and fully grown, this child will unite two worlds and bring about peace."_

_Cocking her eyebrow, Seras inquired, "Is that it?"_

_Coughing, the boy nodded. "Your promise. Don't forget!"_

_"I won't. Run."_

_Colin, confused as to what she meant, lay still unsure of what to do._

_Toeing him with her boot, she shouted, "Run! You wanted to be free! Go!" _

_He jumped up and took off running unaware of what was going on behind him._

_Maliciously smirking, just like her mate, Seras raised Torment and Pain simultaneously firing them into his back. She watched him collapse and with her quick speed, she was on him in a second flat. She stared down at his torn, mutilated and bleeding chest. She felt no sorrow for what she was about to do. He was a freak and freaks must die!_

_Frantically, he begged her, "NO! You promised me! You swore you'd release me and set me free!"_

_Pulling back the hammers with ease, she coldly spoke, "What do you think I'm doing? I **am **releasing you! You will be free, only not in this world." With that said, she squeezed the triggers, emptying out the clips into him. With those wasted, she pulled out her silver sword. Swinging quickly and deftly, she beheaded him, then watched as his ashes blew in the wind, spreading out over the ground; leaving not a hint of the battle that had taken place._

_Once again, Seras found herself gazing at the moon and wanting to feel the air surrounding her and Alucard as they graced the wind on their wings. Smiling, she was still staring at the moon, even as she vanished wordlessly from sight._

_End flashback_

Pain was invading her every limb. She was floating somewhere and she couldn't remember where it existed. She felt the voice still in her mind. He was still inflicting pain on her and her baby and it was almost too much! She wanted Alucard. To hell with everything and everyone else. She wanted her mate.

Fighting her way through the fog and darkness, she spied a light. Running towards it, the light became brighter and brighter until it enveloped her entire body. Eyelids fluttering, she opened them just a slit. The light was too bright. Too bright. The voice in her head was too loud. Unbearable. Too loud and she couldn't turn his volume down. She'd already tried. Maybe Alucard could help her. Trying to call out his name, she opened her mouth. At first nothing came out, but then after trying again, her frightened voice screamed his name, "Alucard!"

Alucard, Integra and Darik had been out in the hall and had almost finished all their planning when they heard Seras scream. She was screaming for Alucard! Which meant...that she had awakened! Alucard was gone before they could react.

Upon entering the room, he was already at her side. Alucard was holding her and Seras was gripping his lapels tight enough that it was a miracle the cloth didn't rip. He asked her what had happened and he received no answer but the sound of her tears.

Her tears that fell, were red and tinged with pain. Crying aloud, no one could hear anything over the sounds of her misery.

Integra, Darik and Alucard looked at each other and then at the female vampire in Alucard's arms. Each wondering pretty much the same thing. If their enemy could do something like this to Seras, then what exactly were they facing? Only time would tell. Only time.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there...it's after 1am and I need to get some sleep...and for those of you who don't like cliffy's...I tried to leave it in a pretty decent spot so you guys wouldn't be hanging by your thumbs or anything. If you'll just leave me a little note and tell me what ya think. L8r:)


	4. Enemy Mine

RedQueen: Here's the next chapter and I hope you think it's as beautiful as the last:)

silversoraki: Glad you're loving it so far! Here's you one more chap to read and I'll cross my fingers that you love it like the last chapter:)

Demmie: I am truly a night owl at times! This time it'll be different cuz I'm writing this at 8:15pm... so I won't be up late and be so tired that it'll be hard for me to get up in the am! What you said about Alucard and the signs pointing to him messing around, even tho he wasn't, and he really wasn't, well that's the way I intended it to look. You make me so happy with your comments on how this story is written and that you're enjoying it. Well, so am I. :) Today, however, you and all my lucky readers get not one, but two updates on two different stories! Doing good today aren't I? Anyway, have fun reading! ttyl:)

LordMakura: Sorry if I caused a moment of confusion for you between Alucard and Integra! I was intending it to appear to Seras that something was between the two and she happened to see and overhear some things that set her off. I wanted him to have to proved to Seras that nothing exists between him and his master. Anyway, if you want deeper details in that scene, lemme know and I'll be happy to go deeper into it. :)

The Story Necromancer: Btw, I know exactly what Kisama means!! ;) I know a little Japanese and I also watch lots of anime. hehehe... I'm thrilled, that in your opinion, that my chaps are getting better with each one and that you love it! Thanx for that and I hope you enjoy this read:)

Ludifer: Hey there, my friend! It's gonna get better, I promise! Seras will get her chance to kick some major ass! In case some ppl don't know, I like a good strong female character to balance out a strong male. I didn't want Seras all weak, angsty (like in the anime) regarding drinking blood. Anyway, lemme know what you think about my newest ideas. :)

Susume: Thanx for blessing my story with awesomeness! Since you couldn't hardly wait...here's your update:)

LordFluffy'sDemoness: I'm happy you're back in the reading mood cuz I've missed hearing from you! I'm trying to head somewhere really good with this plot, but also I'm trying to keep it as original as I can. Glad you think this fic's awesome! I wanted to have all the characters go through a range of emotions and I thought at the end of chap 3 that it'd be funny to Alucard so tripped out, that he'd use a door instead of a void or just plain disappearing. Btw, you're welcome on the my space pic comment! And yeah, Alucard is a sexy beast, ain't he? heheh ;)

kenihiko: I see someone was excited about getting an update! I'll do my best to make it more interesting as I possible can. Oh, and btw, you're welcome. :)

alucardgal: Yes:) hehe...You're about to be a little further enlightened and you'll know what happens next! ;)

Doofus96: Wow to you! Thanx so much for the great compliments in your review! I'll work hard to keep out the dull moments! ;) Don't worry, I'll keep writing so you guys will have something else to read. :)

a/n: You asked for a continuance...well you shall receive. :)

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Darik, Seta and Lairst are property of my overactive imagination so if you'd like to borrow them, just give me a yell. :)

A Small Secret

Chapter 4: Enemy Mine

Lairst calmly sat in a basement of an abandoned church. His light brown hair glistened in the candlelight. He sat still and for all purposes appeared to be in a trance. As time moved along, his smile grew to a menacing smirk. "That's right, Seras. Fear me. You'll be mine...in time." His laughter boomed throughout the basement and loud enough to be heard above ground outside the church.

"Alucard, enjoy your victory for now, as hollow as it may be, for soon I shall be the one to hold Seras. Together she and I will unlock the gates of chaos and usher in a new reality. One of fear and servitude for all humanity." His red eyes glowed emphasizing his statement. "Until then, it's time to go hunting." Shifting to the form of a bat, Lairst swiftly flew through the basement, up and outside the church. Flying higher and faster, he searched for someone rather edible and more than tasty. If anything, he wanted a young, female virgin. Those were all the best!

Sensing the very prey he sought, he swooped down. As he dropped lower to the ground, he shifted back into his human form. Lairst had always known he was good looking, but since his vampiric life had begun, he'd become something much more. Walking quickly, he spied the young red head sitting alone on a bench in the park. Taking the seat beside her, he didn't even work under the guise of a person just wanting to grab a seat and rest. Looking into her sparkling blue eyes, he drew her closer with his will along with his stout arms.

Gently, as would a lover, he eased her neck back, exposing the pale throat throbbing with life. Just to get a taste of her skin, his tongue snaked out and languidly moved from the base of her throat to her chin. This one, she tasted like honey. He had to have her now. Striking quickly, Lairst buried his teeth in her vulnerable expanse of skin.

His victim released an initial cry of alarm and she promptly began fighting him. She tried to kick and pummel him, but her struggles quickly ceased as her blood flow thinned significantly. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker. Her last thoughts were of her parents and boyfriend who had no clue where she was at the moment. Her vision finally faded to black and then her senses shut down and she felt nothing at all.

Lairst felt the very second her essence left her body. Withdrawing his fangs from her, he laid her body on the bench. Then with exact precision, he drew out a long knife and slit her throat allowing some blood to spill on the bench and surrounding area. Purposely, he mutilated her neck area to make it look like a clumsy robbery/murder. Giving his victim one last glance, he walked off and then the flutter of wings was all that was heard.

Seras was in bed tossing and turning. She could see everything that happened to the girl. Her heart cried for the woman. A soul cruelly snuffed from this world. Her brief candle blown out too early would be missed by few, but to die in the manner that she did...Seras wouldn't wish that on anyone but her enemies.

She cried out at Lairst's savagery. Yelling at him to stop and leave the girl alone, Seras knew that Lairst was aware that he could hear her. 'He's ignoring me', she thought. As she saw him lay the girl down on the bench and the multiple slicing he performed on her neck, Seras sat up and yelled. "NO!" Her chest rapidly rose and fell as a result of her vision. Feeling something on her head, she reached up and wiped her forehead. She'd broken out in a blood sweat.

Getting out of bed, Seras stood up and clothed herself in her black fatigue pants, tee shirt and combat boots. Materializing a pen and a sheet of paper from thin air, she jotted down a quick note for Alucard, Integra and Darik to find. She could've communicated via mental thread, but the moment she touched his mind, he'd be aware of her intentions and would try to stop her.

Putting down the finishing touches to the paper, she placed a kiss on the paper for Alucard to find. With his eyesight, he'd be able to see it no problem. Turning towards the door, a regretful look briefly crossed her face before it was gone again. Bidding her mate a verbal farewell, she whispered, "Goodbye, Alucard. I love you." Vanishing from the room, Seras reappeared outside the gates of Hellsing manor. Her beautiful face hardened and became impassive. "It's time to go hunting. I've got a rat to kill!"

Seras took off walking and in mid step she shifted form to that of a white wolf. Quickly, she ran through the streets before she could attract attention, especially that of the dog catcher! She'd been wondering where to begin her search, when her answer came to her unbidden. He'd begun calling to her again. Seras believed that today was her lucky day! Following the pull, she ran even faster and hoped that Alucard could forgive her for her actions and what she was about to do. The darkness swallowed the wolf's white form cutting her off from prying eyes. Deeper into the night she ran and ran until she reached the abandoned church where her enemy rested. Eyes glowing, the wolf shifted form, under the full moonlight, back to that of her human shape. Glancing up at the moon, Seras squared her shoulders ready for a challenge, she smiled under the blue light and walked into the church to find her prey.

The door opened to Seras' room. Darik swiftly entered. He spoke to the lump on the bed, "Seras, we have to talk. It will wait no longer." Walking closer to the bed, he apologized to her. "I'm sorry, Seras, but I had to inform Integra and Alucard of your pregnancy. I thought it pertinent to your medical treatment, so I told them. Alucard's still freaking out. He's happy, but he's also upset that you didn't tell him." Standing by her bedside, he was concerned when she didn't acknowledge anything he said, especially the part about revealing her pregnancy when she had been adamant that they keep it a secret.

The Guardian reached down to touch the hump on the bed. There was little resistance to his touch so he grabbed the covers and yanked them back...no Seras. Oh shit! Alucard would be pissed and Integra would be worse! Noticing the note that had previously been hidden by the covers, his eyes widened as he read her intentions. 'Oh, man, Alucard's really gonna be pissed! He'll personally stake us all!', he thought. Better get it over with and let them know what had occurred. 'I think I'll drop the new and run. My first act of self preservation.', he pondered that and what the King of Darkness would do when he learned of Darik's discovery.

Blowing out his frustration, he allowed his body to glow and then vanish. Appearing in Integra's office, he startled her with his suddenly showing up in her study.

Jumping slightly in her chair, Integra put her hand over her heart and snapped, "Darik! You're just as bad as Alucard! Don't ever do that to me again!" Taking a moment to calm herself, she asked, "Don't you guys know how to use doors?" Then as if suddenly remembering something, she said, "Forget I asked. Is there a problem?" Expectantly, her blue eyes watched him; waiting to hear what he had to say.

Darik, instead of speaking, handed Integra the note. He stared at her while she read it. Her face went from pale to red in seconds. Darik stuck his fingers in his ears as she thundered out, "Alucard! Get your ass in here!"

The duo didn't have to wait long. The familiar figure melted through the walls to see what had his master yelling a summons for him. "You screamed, master? Someone had a bad day?", he purred sounding like silk temptation.

"Shove it, Alucard! No, I didn't have a bad day. At least not until now. It seems we have a runaway bride."

Looking at Darik and Integra, neither of them revealed in their faces what the problem happened to be. "What is going on?"

Darik wasn't going to say a word. He'd just let Integra handle it. That way no one would get flattened or end up on a pike except for Lairst. Silently, Darik just looked at the ceiling and took to whistling.

Integra speared the Guardian with a harsh glare. "Will you shut that shit up!?" Promptly he stopped. "Thank you. We've got trouble. Alucard, Seras is gone. It seems she's gone to find Lairst and she's planning on facing him."

"And you know this how?"

She stuck out a piece of paper that she'd been holding tightly to and gave it to him.

He read it and released a growl worthy of his hell hound. "Dammit! I can't believe she'd do this!" Wadding the paper up, he tossed it to the floor. "Integra I ask permission to-"

She interrupted him. "You have no need to ask. I freely give my permission. Go and bring your errant bride home." She smiled at him. "Good luck, Alucard."

He presented her with his trademark smirk and magically dispersed into nothingness.

Integra turned to speak to Darik, only he was already gone. Apparently, he was backup. She prayed they'd be successful. Sitting back down into her plush chair, she returned to the paperwork that she'd been previously distracted from with Darik's entrance.

Seras was still above ground in the church. Trying to figure out his tactics, she knew immediately that he wanted to draw her into the catacombs below. Attempting to thwart his plans, she returned to the grounds outside the church. She was afraid, but she'd always been told to face the things that you were afraid of and it would make you a much stronger person.

Rearing back and throwing her arms out at her side, she shouted, "Lairst, where are you? I'm here. You wanted me, so come get me!" Empty silence swallowed her cries. "Come on. Are you a coward? After all, you attacked me and my child. Face me! Or are you afraid of a woman clean kicking your ass to hell and back?" Nothing. "Answer me!" Her last scream echoed in the night, lit so bright by the light of the full moon.

"You called, Seras?"

She slowly turned and there he was in all his vampire glory. Staring him down, the female vampire shot him a haughty expression filled with hate. "Yes, I called you. You have much to answer for, Lairst." Walking towards the evil creature, she spoke with spite as her weapon. "You dared to try and hurt my child! My child! How dare you attempt to harm my unborn baby, you son of a bitch!" She was close enough now that without warning she struck.

Using the palm of her hand, she hit him square in the nose forcing it to gush blood. Then she spun around and swept his legs out from under him knocking him flat on the ground. The entire time, the man had the gall to laugh.

Sitting on top of him, she repeatedly hit him in the face and chest and even summoned a knife. Hastily bringing it down, she cut a good size hole in him. Suddenly, he grabbed her around the waist and shifted the balance. She was now on bottom and he on top.

Laughing, he shouted, "Glorious! Perfect! Such hate, such power and all from a small female vampire."

Narrowing her eyes, she hissed, "Yeah, well you know what they say about dynamite coming in small packages, so don't underestimate me!" Bucking up hard and fast, she used the element of surprise to send him flying over her head. Jumping up, she ran to him while he was on his knees. Grabbing a handful of his long hair, she jerked his head back and buried her fangs in his neck. Greedily, she slurped, hoping to kill him with this first strike as she considered it.

Before she could react, he'd grabbed a part of her hair in his fist, yanking savagely making her abandon her attack on his throat. Throwing her to the ground, he kicked her hard in her side and the sound of cracking ribs was heard clearly, as was her moan of pain. He punched her several times in the face when the crack of thunder resounded in the sky and lightning split through the heavens.

Turning back to his task of breaking Seras for her rebellious nature, he went to strike her again, but was stopped but a cold, deadly voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Who the hell are you? Besides, who asked you if I could or couldn't?" Lairst's eyes searched the shadows, looking for the owner of the voice.

"I'm your executioner sent by Hellsing. And if you touch my wife once more time, Hell won't even have a safe enough haven for you to hide in you miserable, vampiric cockroach!" Alucard stepped from the shadows to reveal to Lairst his adversary. Most vampires trembled at his name much less the sight of the infamous Alucard. "As to your question on my name, you may call me Alucard."

Lairst's eyes widened in anticipation. "So you're the almighty hunter kept by Hellsing to extinguish our own kind. What a pathetic existence to be bossed around by a mortal."

Alucard replied in kind. "It seems to me that you're the one with the pitiful existence. I have everything you want and can't have. The main one being...Seras."

By this time, Seras had risen from her temporary resting place on the ground. Hobbling over to her husband, she gratefully took his hand. While Alucard had him busy, Seras slipped through Lairst's mental barriers and took a really good look into the evil workings that lay there waiting to be freed. Getting a glimpse at everything she needed, suddenly she felt his mind slap shut on her like a steel trap.

The light headed brunette eyed Seras intently. "See enough, Seras? Or do you want more?" Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated for a minute that ended with Seras whimpering in excruciating agony.

The petite blond stood straight defying his power over her. "Go to hell and leave me alone! Leave my family alone or you'll regret it!"

Putting a huge surge into his power forcing her to feel even greater pain, this time, he included the child in his torture. Smiling, he loved the sounds of pain. They were as a symphony to his ears.

Seras tried to be strong and not buckle under the onslaught of the pain given to her by the bastard in front of her, but she could bear it no longer. Her legs grew weak and then collapsed underneath her. Alucard bent to pick her up but she protested. "No. Let me face him. Allow me to fight him. This is my battle!"

Alucard earnestly gazed into her bleeding red eyes. "Seras, I promise you'll get a piece of him, but right now, you and the baby are in severe pain. I can feel it! All this you suffer causes me indirectly to hurt. I can't allow anymore for tonight. We're returning to Hellsing. One day, in the near future, I promise you, my queen, that you'll have the opportunity to take him on. And I know, on that day, you'll make me proud. I'd be proud even if you didn't face him. Let's get you back to the manor and have you checked out by the doctor, okay?"

Seras nodded her agreement and hugged him close. The No Life Queen just wanted to lay down, hold her husband close and sleep. She wanted to sleep for a couple of days and regain her lost energy.

Alucard menacingly smirked at Lairst. "You're supposed to be this bad ass vampire? Well, you look like shit! It's kind of funny that my queen was the one to mess up that face and neck of yours! Just imagine, if she's powerful enough to do that, just think what I'm capable of performing!" Laughing, he and Seras faded from view.

Unknown to Lairst, and the vampire couple that had just vacated the premises, there had been a silent, invisible observer that watched the entire fight. After Alucard and Seras left, the visitor left too before his presence became known.

Lairst, in his anger, fell to his knees and released a blood curdling battle cry aimed at his nemesis, Alucard. "I'll have her one way or another, Alucard. I'll take her and your child from you. Then you'll have nothing, as I've had nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing!"

Lairst, slowly rose from his position and under the moonlight changed into a form with fluttering wings. Gliding in the sky he flew off to find another victim to satiate his growing blood lust and to create a few helpers that would come in handy with his upcoming battle with the ferocious Alucard. He wasn't going to worry about that now. In fact, he wasn't going to worry about anything at all except for his next meal.

A/N: There it is folks! Chapter 4 and I hope you'll like it...just review and lemme know! Thanx for reading this! Hope everyone has a great week:)


	5. Just Another Day

silversoraki: I'll keep trying to improve it more and more as each chapter goes. Thanx for reading/reviewing. :)

Demmie: Hey girl! I hate it when Seras is constantly portrayed as a weak, pathetic girl that doesn't have two thoughts to rub together! She's not like that in my opinion so that's why I'm attempting to write a story that comes across with her being at the total opposite end of the spectrum, bold and dangerous, just as you said. I'm pleased that this is a different and welcome experience. Glad you loved it and I just had to surprise you and all my readers by updating twice! woot! go me! I thought it'd be funny to have Seras beat the shit out of Lairst just as a taste of the violence to come! ;) Here's the next chap and I hope you enjoy! ;)

AnaDragon: Thanx for the cool rating on my fic! I'll do my best to keep it going:)

Ludifer: Soon you'll have the scene of your dreams! Blood, gore and a hellish scene...oh my! ;) hehehe...Seras will get her chance to kick ass! And you're right about Seras' status as a No Life Queen. I didn't want her to come across as overly dark when the story began, so I'm trying to make it a gradual progression. I think in a few chaps that you and Alucard will be satisfied with the direction Seras' emotional and physical being will take. Talk to ya soon. Enjoy:)

Susume: I'm pleased that you loved this last chap! I'm doing my best to keep you guys interested in this...so happy reading:)

RisingGundam2006: Don't worry about Lairst getting his! He will suffer dearly, but as to who will make him suffer...will it be Alucard, Seras or someone completely different? ;) Am I a tease or what? hehe...jk...here's your update:)

The Story Necromancer: Yeah, the baka (me), that's what I truly feel like sometimes will try to improve on the length of my chaps! All in all, I'm happy with the feedback I've received. Domo arigatou gozaimasu:)

alucardgal: I love when you review and you put in there that you fall off the chair... it makes me smile! It makes me feel like I've hooked you and really surprised you with a twist or something! I'm just glad you're okay... ;) hahaha... As to what happens next then read on... :)

EvilMoomin: I'll keep on writing...just for you and all the people that love to read my fics! Thanx for your review:)

Lord Makura: Alucard will have his chance to stake, shoot or maim someone, believe me! I can't write a story and not let him have his killing way with some creature! ;)

Doofus96: As to the mysterious observer... their identity will be revealed in the next few chapters, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to alleviate your anticipation! Please don't explode! ;) There may be some more anticipation before everything's said and done! Don't worry, I'll keep on writing and, personally, I'm thrilled that you're enjoying yourself! Keep on enjoying:)

li-sakurashowron: I thought that you'd enjoy reading this after reading my story, Hear Me! Since you're waiting so patiently for an update...it's your lucky day. Here it is:)

Disclaimer: If you think I own this, then refer back to chapter 1 for deniability. I do own the following characters: Lairst, Darik and Seta. All three, along with the plot, came from the twisted workings of my dark mind. Care to visit a corner of it? ;) hehehe...

A Small Secret

Chapter 5: Just Another Day

Alucard and Seras stood back to back under the light of a half moon. The master vampire was wearing his traditional red coat and hat with his gray suit, dark boots and white gloves sporting the detailed insignia which limited his powers and kept him prisoner. Glancing down to the woman at his side, he smiled at her choice of clothes. Seras had put on a tight red halter top that bared her midriff, black, form fitting leather pants, black coat (just like her master and lover's) with three inch heeled black boots and matching white gloves minus the design that had been carefully etched on her husband's gloves. Watching their enemies circling them, the couple pulled their guns, pointing them towards the approaching ghouls. Alucard, in all his insanity, asked Seras in voice dripping with maniacal tendencies. "Ready, Seras, for a little bit of fun?"

Raising an eyebrow, she returned, "Aren't I always? Let's see who can cause the most destruction. Shall we?" Cocking her head, she smirked at the surprise on his face. "What? Do you think you have a patent on being the resident psychotic vampire at Hellsing? Get ready, Alucard! Allow me to show you how I kick ass Seras style!"

Lowering her guns, Seras jumped up into the air and flipped away from him. Maniacally, she yelled out, "You bastards want me, then come and get me!" Pulling back the hammers on her pistols, she rapidly fired the blessed silver bullets into their hearts and heads. Repeatedly, she kept on shooting until her ammunition had run out. Shoving her guns back into their respective holsters, the female, resembling her lover and master in her dark deeds this night, turned just in time to catch a ghoul from injuring her. Thrusting her right hand forward, Seras pushed her hand through flesh, muscle and bone, gratified to see the dust falling to the ground.

Hearing the loud reports from the Casul and the Jackal, Seras spotted Alucard accurately firing at the moaning bunch of vampire servants trapped in a rotting body; forsaken by the very creature that had made them. Granting no mercy, he tirelessly swept through them; cutting the cannibalistic creatures down and laughing as their dust hit the ground under his feet.

Time and time again, Alucard and Seras struck hard and even faster to accomplish the mission they'd been sent on by Integra. Their actions had become as a game. Their dark laughter rang out in the heavens. The cruel sounds whipped around them in the wind. Seras threw out her arm and beheaded another of the monsters that reached out for her. While the young vampire killed the one, another crept up on her and tore a hole in her favorite jacket, the one that Alucard had given her. She was pissed now!

Whipping out one of her guns, Death, a forty-four magnum with mercury enhanced silver, blessed bullets, the angry female vampire, with the majority of her strength, threw it at the perpetrator of her ripped coat. Hitting the target, the barrel of her gun struck right between the ghoul's eyes. Taken aback, the ghoul froze for a moment then let out a loud yell and burst into millions of dusty particles falling to the hard ground.

Seras stood over the fallen ghoul. "Let's see you do that again, bitch!" A pair of arms wrapped around her holding tightly. The gesture meant nothing, but her police training kicked in and the reached behind her using her vampire strength to throw the unknown attacker to the ground in front of her. "Uh-oh." Seeing the form of the person she threw, she was mentally running every curse word she knew through her mind.

Teasing her, Alucard smiled, "For shame, Seras, I didn't think you knew words such as those!" Then the ancient vampire/hunter praised her for her quick thinking and the move that she'd used to shift disadvantage to her advantage. "Nice move there. I'm beginning to wonder what you might could do in bed that I don't know about just yet?"

Seras' face blushed a bright red. Frustrated, she spat, "Can't you be serious? We're on a mission, here, smart ass!"

"No need to fear Seras. I'll protect you from the monsters lurking about." His eyes ripe with blood lust gazed heatedly at her. He wanted her although this wasn't the time or place. However, even as strange as it sounded, it fit with his strange appetites as they'd been named by Walter. Kind of strange when he remembered the multiple times that he and the Angel of Death had maimed and killed then celebrated with liquor, for Walter, and blood wine for Alucard, and also they each laid claim to a couple of grateful females in return for their heroics.

Placing her hands on her small hips, Seras countered his protection statement. "Who said I need protecting? Have my actions proved nothing?" His words had made her feel useless and worse of all worthless. To him the words carried the air of teasing, but to Seras they were arrows shot into her proud heart. "You don't think I can take care of myself, do you?"

Without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel, leaving the battlefield behind. Alucard called for her to wait up and listen, only she gave no response. It'd be difficult to get her to listen to him now. Seras had always been strong willed and full of pride. She was the emotional equivalent of a male vampire outside of the gender differences. Pride certainly wasn't in short supply with her.

"Seras, wait! I meant no offense! I was joking with you. I was trying to lighten the mood a little." Alucard wondered why the hell he was attempting to justify his reasons for what he said. Damn, she was obstinate! Pulling rank on her, he shouted angrily, "Seras, your master commands you to stop!" Immediately, she followed his order, and he knew there'd be hell to pay for his action right then.

Wheeling around to face him, Seras' face alighted in righteous fury! "How dare you use that on me, Alucard?! Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not some pathetic, weak fledgling, at least not like I used to be!" Crimson eyes blazing, "I'm not going to let you treat me like your equal, your partner, one minute and then the next be leveled back to the fledgling with no rights and getting trampled over! If that's the way you wanna play it, then I suggest you free me now! You've never let me drink from you...ever! And I think I know why. You never let me taste of you so I'll be trapped in your solitude forever, that's it, isn't it?"

Refusing to back down, the No Life King walked right up to her standing toe to toe marking an invisible line that was dividing them. "No. That was never it at all and you know it, Seras! Oh, and while we're on the subject about partners and equals, how come you never told me you were pregnant?! Didn't you think that I deserved to know?" Tearing his hat from his long, black hair, Alucard ran his long, thin fingers through it's black strands. Throwing his arms up in the air along with his hat, "If it hadn't have been for the prophecy you would have run. And don't say you wouldn't have, Seras, because I know you. I know you better than you know yourself. I might have possibly never met my own child! Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Staring at his mate long and hard, he grew angrier with the impassive mask carefully controlling her expression. "I've had to deal with a lot of things lately, Seras. First, there was always you and Integra squabbling and bitching, and occasionally, the two of you would have a good day and even be able to have a passably neutral conversation. Then, there's the accusations against you; you ran away instead of staying and proving them all wrong. And out of the blue, here comes that damned prophecy, Darik and his Guardian ramblings and on top of all that... I find out that I'm going to be a father and you weren't going to fucking tell me!" Eyes narrowing in frustration, he shot out, "Did you ever consider my feelings on any of these matters?" His mouth closed tightly in a grim, semi-patient waiting for an explanation stance, while crossing his arms to complete the picture.

Tears welling in her eyes, she fought them hard. "I tried to explain when you spoke of the rumors being told. You didn't believe me when I spoke the truth so why would you listen now? I'm hated, feared, almost more than you, at least I'm a lot more hated than you; how would you feel like what few friends you had betrayed you, spreading lies and not believing in you when you needed it most?" Her infuriated voice calmed to a low whisper. "And I wanted to tell you about the baby. I really did! But when you said all those hurtful things on the rooftop, I, honestly, didn't think you'd believe me when I told you that you were the father. I was already being accused of sleeping around behind your back; next, you'd have demanded to know who the real father was despite the fact that it's yours!"

Her despair swirled around them in a palpable, choking feeling. Alucard's guilt at his words to her ate away at him. Crossing to her, he wrapped her in his arms and she tried to pull away from the comforting embrace he was offering. Despite her strengths and her attempts to keep from breaking down in his presence, they all failed.

Falling into his arms and grasping his arms hard, Seras cried. She'd been so strong for so long that she hadn't allowed herself a really good cry in so long. She deserved this one time. For once, she'd let her strength fall into slumber and let herself be strengthened by the vampire who held her so lovingly. During her tirade, he never said a word, only stroking her long blond hair and accepting whatever she had to dish out.

Moments later, the blond stood straight again. "I'm sorry, Alucard. For everything." The grief that took hold of her beautifully pale face. "I just can't deal with all this right now! I love you very much, but I need some time to cool off and think. So I'll meet you back at Hellsing." Sadly, she looked on his gorgeous face one last time before disappearing from his confused sight.

A soft feminine voice whispered on the wind to him. "_She will return to you. Give her time and she'll return to your arms. Patience."_ As soon as the voice had come, it was gone again. The sweet tones had risen and fallen along with the currents of the wind gently stirring his hair around his tall, thin body.

Surrendering his opportunity to find Seras or the mysterious voice, Alucard resigned the fact for a smooth life with Seras. There were so many things getting in the way and he was weary from trying to make both the women in his life happy. The time was coming soon to make something happen. That or he had to find a way to maneuver a truce between both Seras and Integra. They could get along if they really wanted, but it seemed jealousy issues were clouding judgments and tempers.

Leaping into the air, the ancient vampire transformed himself into a bat and flew home. He didn't want to use a void or just mere disappearing and reappearing to get him there. Alucard just wanted to feel the air beneath his wings and wondering if he could sift through his feelings and Seras' words easier while gliding on the currents of wind.

After Alucard's departure, a shadowed figure stood on a hill far away where neither vampire had bothered to look. They'd also been having such a terrible argument that either of them hadn't sensed the extra presence leisurely standing, observing the events taking place this night. Shaking it's head, the figure left the area in a flash of light; obliterating all the dusty remains that had been left behind.

Alucard had returned to Hellsing and had given his report to his master. She'd inquired of Seras' whereabouts. Alucard felt the overwhelming urge to defend his mate. "She needed a little time to herself. There's so much happening right now that she's not sure which was is up. She just needs some alone time. That's all."

Integra looked incredibly dubious regarding his explanation. The knight was slightly angry at Seras' disappearance and refusal to show up for this debriefing. "Come on, Alucard. We deal with these things on a daily basis." Her voice adopted a glacial, hard tone. "If she can't deal with all of these situations and consequences then she needs to get out and leave while the getting is good! I will not have a weak ass vampire employed under me. Is that clear, Alucard?" Integra's tone booked no argument, and she was unprepared when she received one.

"My master, I mean no disrespect, but Seras is capable of handling more than you ever will, even in you're ever turned! All the years I've been in service to your family I've asked for very little. So I'm asking this now, when Seras comes home, treat her as you would me or any other employee that you actually like. I wish the two of you could reach some sort of understanding somehow." Placing his hands on her desk, he leaned over her, towering above her smaller frame. "It tears me up and aggravates me the way you two snap at each other like a pair of rabid vampires or ghouls. I'm tired of it and I'll hear it no more! It ends and it ends now. "

Her hesitant reply spoken lowly, "I'll try. No promises mind you. But I'll try."

Shadows played with his words as he sank into their blackness, "That's all I ask."

Integra rolled her eyes at his impertinent demands. Shaking her head, she placed it softly in her hands. "Jesus it's getting to be like a freaking soap opera round here!"

Alucard despite his misgivings appeared on the roof. This particular place was among Seras' favorite hideaways. Whenever she was troubled, or just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet along with the view, she came here. He'd been standing at the railing staring at the moon and the stars contemplating his mixed up and crazy existence. Fervently he hoped that everything between him and Seras would hurry up and get ironed out. Other people's lives were supposed to be emotionally chaotic; not his.

In the midst of his contemplation, a voice snapped him from his introspective reverie. "Alucard."

He spun around at the sound of her voice and waited for her to make the first move. She stood solidly where she was; almost on the edge of tumultuous fragility. Nervously, she looked around. She looked at everything but him. His petite mate looked like she wasn't sure where to begin. Staying her distance, Seras decided to have her say before allowing him to touch her. Once he laid a finger on her that was it and she'd get no more said or accomplished once that occurred. Alucard opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him.

Holding her hand up to halt his speech, she said, "Alucard, I'm sorry. I had to go away. Somewhere where I could think. No offense, I couldn't be around you and try to think straight. There's just something about being near you that prevents me from being able to reason."

"Must be my magnetic personality", Alucard interjected. He smiled as he spotted the workings of a small grin grace her face.

She rolled her red eyes and shrugged. Alucard was who he was and would never change. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's your dangerous personality. That or your big... well, I'll leave that to the unsaid imagination." Score was tied at one up. "Seriously, Alucard, I know you're trying your best, but you need to understand where I'm coming from. Everything that was thrown in my face and I'd just found out that I was expecting so I was skating with so many emotions that I didn't know my true feelings from my hormonally induced ones."

Seras, little by little, inched closer to the hunter in front of her. "I just want us to be happy. I can't stand all this negativity! I'm trying to be strong for myself, our baby, for you and I want to get out there and mutilate our enemy!" Her eyes took on a cruel, killing glare. "I hate him so much that I want his skin hanging on our wall for all that he's caused. And if I have the chance to eliminate him... even you won't be prepared for the torture he'll endure in my hands." She swore all of this with a quiet, solemn vow. Lairst would pay, no doubt about it.

Alucard took several steps and met her halfway. Taking hold of her, he pulled Seras gently to him; holding her close wanting this moment in time to last forever. "Seras, nothing but you,and the baby matter to me the most. Of course, Integra, Walter and the soldiers here are under my protection and are my friends, so naturally, I'd take care of them too. But you, our child, Integra and Walter are my family. I live for you and I would die to protect you. Don't ever forget that. And for now, we should go down and rest. The sun will be up soon and I'll be damned if I lose you to something so mundane!"

Holding her protectively close, he glanced up as the sun's first initially weak rays peaked over the horizon; dancing over every surface it touched. Seras took a second to look at it with him. Both vampires viewed a quick glimpse of the brief beauty before they retired for the day. Regret sadly ingrained on their faces, for they'd never be able to see this together as the sun rose higher spreading more of it's heated, powerful rays across the Hellsing grounds and everywhere else in the world.

Accepting that it was time to go, Alucard took a small moment to enjoy what peace existed and kissed Seras as gently as he held her. Enveloping her further into his arms, Alucard opened a void beneath his feet and slowly he sank into it cradling Seras against his chest.

They were gone before any of the harmful rays could lay damage to their skin and bodies. Then the last vestiges of shadows and night were gone from their perch. And again the mysterious entity had observed the powerfully, passionate argument and the tender makeup that had erupted and calmed again. The being smiled as the lovers came to an agreement; holding each other close. Everything was coming back together and it was about time too! There was so much at stake and a few battles would surely follow with their enemy, but to defeat him they would have to be as one heart. The hunters couldn't allow doubts to cloud their love, for that would help them to defeat the vampire known as Lairst. That was the one emotion he'd never truly felt. Nor did he understand it. Still smiling, the sentient being disappeared. It was time to make it's presence known to one certain person.

Down below in another part of the basement, Darik lay sleeping in his room near Seras and Alucard. A voice spoke to him in the dream he was having, more like the nightmare he was experiencing. He was reliving the painful death of his mentor, Seta. Over and over, still the images played like a movie in his head, never relenting or letting go. Still that voice rose above the dreaming cacophony.

**_"Darik...awake. We must speak. Things are in motion that neither of us can stop. Wake from your dream."_**

The figure stepped closer and lightly touched the Guardian's forehead calming the horrid images passing in his mind causing him such torment. The form knew the content of the images in Darik's mind. It had lived them with him every night since it happened. The pain just didn't start with the separation imposed on them. Again, the being reached out to touch him speak to him once more, only he jerked awake and sat up.

Darik had heard a familiar voice. It sang like bells on the wind. So comforting was the sound, that he could listen to it forever. He'd been sure that there'd been another presence in the room, but after he had awakened there was no one but him. The identity of the one who'd been there caused tears to well in his eyes. Conflicted, he whispered, "Come back to me...please!" The emotionally inflicted pain tore into his heart. What he once believed seemed to be a lie. Or was that part of the dream? Was this now to be a freshly added dark taunting to haunt his dreams as well? Hadn't he suffered enough?

Fresh tears streamed down the man's face and he lay his head down in his trembling hands. What was going on here? He lay back down after what seemed like hours had passed and stared out into the darkness stretched out across his room. Finally, exhausted with his constant watching, he collapsed into an exhausted sleeping state.

The being returned to observe the man below it's sight. Reaching out, it brushed the hair away from his forehead and wiping away the tracks of tears still lingering. **_"Soon, Darik, soon. But for now, I don't think you're ready to accept me as yet. Just let go of the past, embrace the present and the future. Only then can you call me and embrace what I have to tell. Only then can you embrace me. Sleep...no dreams...just sleep, my friend."_**

Sadly, the being heaved a sigh of frustration and longingly looked at the man it wished to show it's presence to, but it wasn't to be. Not yet. Vanishing from the room, it left behind a part of it's sentience that Darik would pick up and notice. Maybe that would help him adjust to the things that needed to be known to help them win their battle with this vampire.

Darik's chest rose and fell softly, no hints of any dreams or nightmares. Whether he realized it or not, the shadowed form had given him a gift. One of the greatest gift anyone had ever given him; it was a shame that it had taken so much time and tragedy for him to gain it. Deeply into him sleep, he murmured a word, but it was so soft and low that it couldn't be heard. At least not by a normal human. But the shadow heard it and bittersweet tears fell from it's eyes as the last of it seeped from the room to acquire some rest for itself. Darik was left none the wiser for now and hopefully he'd soon come to the realization of who was haunting his life.

All was quiet in the basement at Hellsing Manor. Darik was sleeping soundly and peacefully with no dreams accessing his pain; making it real. Seras and Alucard had settled into his huge coffin to sleep their day away as well. The blond was curled protectively up into the larger vampire's arms; her head laying on his tautly, toned chest. The ironic part of the picture, besides the two clinging on to each other for dear life, was that both Alucard and Seras had fallen into slumber with a slight smile stretched across their faces.

The strange, unknown form smiled at them through it's own pain. Whispering, it wistfully said very low, "May the two of you hold onto this happiness. Don't allow it to be a fleeting, passing moment in your lives. Hold on with all you possess. You will need it all for the battle ahead. And I'll be with you, myself, every step of the way."

Speaking lowly over the pair, the shadow uttered some words over them. It wasn't much, but they were given a spell of protection and it would hold steadily for some time. Convinced it had done all it could for the time being... it faded from the room leaving behind a small amount of it's presence so the vampires would know that they'd visited. Peaceful feelings regarding the visit were placed in their heads so they'd also know that no harm was meant to them.

Alucard briefly awoke when he felt the undeniable surge of power in their room. Lifting his head, he surveyed the room and found nothing but a lingering sense of someone protecting them. He was sure that someone had been here. He'd felt it, but whoever they are and apparently whoever had been here meant no harm and possibly would be back. Letting his head fall back onto the red, cushioned pillow he fell back into a deep, rejuvenating sleep.

The form floated through the house checking on everyone who resided there. It was determined to watch over and protect everyone in this house. They would gain it's help, because the mysterious being had already, unknowingly, given it's loyalty to those of Hellsing. What was one more to the mix anyway? Slipping away, the form receded to find a special place to rest. It was time and very much needed. Finding the perfect place, it lay down and closed it's eyes. Soon everything would com into play. Soon.

A/N: Aren't you all proud? I've done two updates in a week!!!! Woot, woot! Go me! Anyway, I'm leaving it there for this chap and I hope you all enjoy. You know what to do. Don't make me beg! ;) jk...hahaha... Have a great weekend guys! L8r!


	6. A New Ally

li-sakurashowron: I was aiming for some cuteness in this chap and I'm glad you liked it! I hope I can do the upcoming battles enough justice. Sometimes I can write them and then other times...just can't.

RisingGundam2006: I love how you phrased your review about Lairst! I've never before heard the insult, cockbite! It's great, I love it and may even use it! If you don't mind, that is.

Doofus96: Happy to help put off your momentary explosion! Well, you won't have to wait any longer regarding the mysterious guest. The identity will be revealed in this chap. Odd are...you're right as to you're guess, but we'll see if your intuition is right. :) LordMakura: Happy to hear you liked the Alucard/Seras moment too! That's exactly what I was shooting for. :)

Kiya: Glad to see that you like this story so far. Here's another chapter for you... :)

LordFluffy'sDemoness: I aim to please with sweetness and action, or at least I try! I wanted to portray Seras more like Alucard and less like her anime version. There's only so much self deprecation you can handle over an issue that would sustain your life! Anyway, I wanted to make her a little more powerful and less likely to take shit then her character portrayal in the anime. Enjoy ;)

Demmie: I agree with you on the make up scene, heated argument and such. It all does tie together to make a more believable story. If everything were all happiness and sunshine 24/7 it would be one hell of a bore! Conflict makes the things dearest to your heart well worth the blood, sweat and tears you pay for them! Hope you enjoy this chap too:)

alucardgal: Should we get you a seat belt for that chair? ;) Don't back up from that edge yet, girl, cuz I'd like to keep you there just a little longer. ;) hehe...anywho, I'll go ahead and try to suspend your suspense for now! ;)

The Story Necromancer: Aren't you proud of me? Like you said, I actually did a story without the nasty cliffy's! Maybe they'll be more rage and passion to come... :)

Disclaimer: I'm not feeling very amiable towards this right now so check chapter 1 for this. I do own, Darik, Seta, Lairst and the Guardians, just to put this in as a little note. :)

A Little Secret Chapter 6: A New Ally

Integra sat rigidly at her desk reading over the reports that several units had turned in late last night. A dull knock sounded at the door to her office and she barked, "Enter." The heavy oak panel swung open without so much a groan or creak allowing Walter, Hellsing's retainer, to walk into her private retreat. "What is it, Walter?"

The butler stopped directly in front of her desk and held out a manilla folder for her to take. "I've just finished these for you." He handed the folder to her while saying,"This is the most recent intel we have on this Lairst creature. Hellsing's unit seven ran across him the other night tearing through the country side. He killed several people indiscriminately and rather violently. By the time unit seven actually arrived on the scene, well, it was too late and they had about two dozen ghouls to eliminate. Of course the eliminations were successful, but there were approximately thirty people found executed."

Integra had opened the folder and stared grimly at the pictures laid out before her. Closing her eyes, she uttered a quick prayer for those that lost their lives that night. Then she went back to studying the reports and macabre photos still on her desk. "These", she said pointing at the folder in front of her, "do not bode well. Not at all. Walter, arrange a meeting with all the remaining units on duty and also recall the ones on surveilance missions. We've got to discuss a means of action. This Lairst will learn what happens to those foolish enough to mess with my country and my organization."

"But, Sir Integra, what about Alucard? Wouldn't he be the best suited for a reconnaisance mission? After all, he's our head hunter and is older and more powerful than this cretin we face." Walter had come pretty close to losing his supper after reviewing the reports and photos contained in the folder under Integra's hand. In his previous experience as the Angel of Death, Walter had exterminated many creatures of the night, but never a human. He'd always respected the sanctity of human existence unless someone else challenged it and attempted to end his life prematurely. Only then did he take action and there were no lingering regrets.

"We'll bring in Alucard when needed. We have no idea where this Lairst is currently and I'll not involve Alucard until we have no choice!" Integra spat Lairsts' name akin to a most horrendous and evil curse, which it was. "This plague of a vampire will die! I swear this by the Hellsing blood that flows in my veins! He will suffer for the evil deeds he's wrought upon my fellow countrymen; make no mistake about it." Icy blue eyes, usually cold and harsh, sparked to life from burning embers, fanning into an enraged flame.

A smooth voice slipped out from the ensconced shadows stretching throughout the room. "And such sweet blood it is. So delicious and full of fire."

"Alucard, you git! How long have you been eavesdropping?" His master snapped at him, displeased by his interruption. Frowing, she crossed her arms flashing him a severe look to accompany her words.

"You might say I've been there long enough, my master." His tones silkily teased her. All he wanted to do was to piss her off anyway and it wouldn't take long for him to accomplish that. Her temper and blood was pure fire forged from tragedy alongside growing up around a vampire that loved to share his vast, earthly knowledge. "I long for a challenge. One that will be no easy task. I've been waiting to duel against a vampire whose abilities rival my own. It would be wondrous to battle a monster that, like myself, draws on the dark powers of hell!" Alucard's voice started lowly and built with volume and passion to echo the tenacity of his words. Integra and Walter eyed each other, sharing a mutal glance that said, 'Oh, shit!' Once the enslaved vampire became this worked up about something he refused to let it alone. One of the last times that he'd believed a challange had shown up on his doorstep was with the appearance of Luke Valentine. The blond adversary had shown such promise in his speed and attack at first, but disappointment soon followed. The freak could summon no demons or activate powers of regeneration. Nothing. The useless freak instantly grew frightened as Alucard revealed his true form. All he could do was whimper and scream, "What are you?", before Hellsing's hunter finally took pity and terminated him using his hell hound.

The only true challenge, the butler and the heiress supposed, was when Incognito appeared from the mists of chaos. He'd held Integra prisoner threatening to consume every inch of her after he brought down, the god, Set to their world. The purple skinned vampire admired and enjoyed a good fight and power struggle as much as Hellsing's ace hunter. Had it not been for Alucard, the world would've been baptized in the flames of hatred, evil and chaos run amok. Then Integra thought back to Seras. The fledgling draculina had fought hard to help her master and almost succumbed to her second and final death due to their powerful enemy. During the short time that Alucard and Incognito warred for supremacy, Seras had lain in the Bloody Tower, dying and unable to move. She'd clutched her master's head tightly to her bosom; their connection fading fast. It had been an amazing turn around when suddenly Seras' heavy lids opened to reveal her master, in a uniform she'd never seen before, and he disappeared to go and face off with the first true vampire he'd faced in who knows how many centuries.

Luckily for everyone in Hellsing and the rest of the living world, Alucard managed to defeat Incognito and sent him straight to Hell where he belonged. The grotesquely malformed vampire had desired pain in the worst way, and Alucard, being the gentleman vampire that he was, handed it to him on a platter. That night was one of the few times where Integra felt unbridled fear towards Alucard. His cold, arrogant attitude inflicting pain and horrendous, evil acts on his challenger and those who were with him. Their screams of anguish echoed within the tower walls and outside on the grounds surrounding the infamous landmark. At the end of the battle, the dust and debris cleared and Alucard stood triumphant. His adversary wasn't so lucky. Incognito, a nobody, a vampire vagabond, had been skewered with a silver spear from the cross that Alucard had melted down and fired from his broken Jackal. The metallic blessed object had been rammed up Incognito's rear end and ran all the way up his body; portruding out of his mouth. This had been the only time Integra and Seras, both, had seen Alucard so violent. His darker personna so resembled more of a loose canon than ever. Neither woman had seen it again. Integra knew she didn't want to because she never wanted to be that afraid ever again. Even she, as his master, didn't know what her servant was capable of and she doubted that anyone else alive would know either. No one really knew the depths of evil that Alucard was truly capable of and they would probably have to call upon it with this untamed,new evil warring on their horizons.

"Alucard, rest assured that you will have your opportunity for your skirmish. Do us all a favor and calm down the psychotic bravado please. We have no time for it right now. We have too many plans to be making and units to be arranging into their upcoming missions. If you really want to be present for our plans to deal with Lairst then I suggest you show up tonight at eight pm in the soldiers barracks." Integra was growing tired of his curiosity already and he was worse than usual because of the strong vampire that was outside these walls wreaking havoc. Her servant was chomping at the bit to get a hold of him and tear him to pieces. Completely understandable but she couldn't show her emotions regarding that even though he could clearly read them on her face and in her mind.

"Why the barracks, master?" For the life of him, he didn't know why she wanted to have a meeting there unless it was due to the much larger space that it had. A second later she confirmed his assumption.

"The barracks are much larger, Alucard, and we wanted to debrief and plan with everyone all at once. Unfortunately there's no way everyone could fit in here and there's nowhere else on Hellsing grounds besides the barracks that could hold us all. Are you finished?" The flash of her eyes and lift of her chin dared him to argue just the tiniest bit.

"I've barely begun so how can I be finished?" He chuckled darkly. A lock of ebony hair fell over his left eye, but the red glow of his iris could still be seen through and around that one piece of silky hair draped unconsciously in place.

Integra growled out his name between her grinding teeth. "Alucard!" Lifting her hand, she pointed with her finger towards the door. "Out! Leave! Now!" Her chest heaved with each forcibly expelled breath.

Smirking, the vampire teased, "Don't miss me too much, Integra. If you need me... just scream!" The conceited hunter faded from the room and as always his laughter echoed between the four walls.

"Damn that creature!" Integra sent Walter a brassed off glance. "Sometimes he gets on my nerves a little too well and a little too much! Anyway, back to business."

Walter continued filling her in on everything they'd received so far regarding their enemy and his moves up until the last attack, a few night's ago. The ex-operative offered his opinion on what their best options and moves should be and how they should be carried out. Integra beamed at his handiwork.

"Genius, Walter, pure genius! Let's get copies of these for the men tonight. So much to do and so little time." Integra rose from her seat and picked up the folder with all the acquired information in it and she walked around the desk so her and Walter, both, could talk as they left. Integra shut off the lights, plunging her office into darkness and closed the door behind her.

Seras was in the library with Darik researching a few ideas they had. Alucard was with them at one time, but Darik had shooed him out for his boisterous nature and refusal to be quiet. The entire time Seras smiled at both men's antics. Alucard was rarely one for silence and reading. He'd much prefer to blow shit up and not think twice. Darik, on the other hand, had a fairly quiet nature and loved to read anything he could get his hands on. Comparing them, Seras found they were similar yet different in so many ways. Darik's tastes also brought to mind the woman he'd lost so long ago. Seras hadn't worked up the courage yet to ask him about her. Maybe she could do it now since no one else was around to hear what was said.

"Darik?"

"Yes?"

Mentally, the vampire held her breath. "Tell me about Seta. What was she like? Do you miss her?" Ignoring subtle, she basically went for the throat.

Sighing, the Guardian closed his book with a solid thud and sat it down on the table he was near. He'd mostly tried to avoid this subject, but after so long maybe he needed this. Maybe it was time to purge it all out of his system. Was it possible to purge her from his system? Exhaling harshly, he began. "Seta was a wonderful woman, Guardian. I've already disclosed her physical attributes to you, but I'll describe them again. She had long brunette hair, braided down to her waist, warm brown eyes and skin that reminded of a desert oasis. When she'd stand on a sand dune, her slight figure would sway in the wind like a tender reed. She was such a warm, compassionate person who truly cared about people." Sadness crept over his face and took over his voice. "And because of that bastard, Lairst, she gave the ultimate sacrifice. She gave her life to protect those she loved and this prophecy that is too important to let fall into his corrupt hands."

Seras patted his shoulder affectionately letting him know it was alright. "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want. I know it's difficult."

"No. It's better if I do. You're the only one I've ever really disclosed this too and I feel it's best if I continue and released it completely from my system." The muscular Guardian leaned back, propping himself up against a bookshelf. "To be honest, I miss her terribly! I don't think I ever admitted this to her, but... I loved her! It wasn't just her looks that appealed to me. She had a beautiful soul and a wonderful heart. And Seta was the first woman I'd ever met that possessed a brain and wasn't ashamed of that fact. The rest of the females I knew hid their brains behind male assumed stupidity. They wanted to fall into a certain stereotype and so they did. But not Seta, not a chance. She taught me so much that I've never forsaken it or taken the knowledge for granted. To do so would insult her memory. Anyway, her death almost killed me, and night after night, I woke from nightmares believeing it a dream. Only it wasn't and for a time... I was a broken man. Even now, I'll never be complete until I'm reunited with her and that won't be until I die. So I've already accepted the fact that if I do, so be it because then I can be with her again."

A shadowed figure hid in the corner of the library. Upon hearing Darik's confession, the mysterious intruder wept bitter tears mixed with happiness. The time had finally come. It was time to be revealed. Dropping the cloaking that shielded it's figure, the being revealed itself and spoke, "Time can heal a broken spirit and so can I."

Darik's head shot up and immediately spied her form at the far end of the library. Unsure he was seeing her he whispered, "Seta?" His heart pounded in his chest while his lungs hitched for air. If this was a trick he wondered how could someone be so cruel. Disbelieving that it was she who stood before him, his heart trembled in excitement. At the same time, he felt the blade of betrayal slide beneath his ribs to slash his heart to ribbons. She'd never really died! She could've revealed herself at any time and didn't! Why? Why would she do that?

Tears in her eyes, she said, "Yes, it is I. There's no trick involved. I couldn't do that to you."

"You already have." His flat tone struck at her, bringing misery to her lovely face. "I trusted you, loved you. How could you do this to me?" Pain twisted the dark headed man's words, his expression full of anguish. "I watched you die! Or at least that's what I believed I saw. Why now? Why come back now, this time, this exact point in time? Did your guilt finally eat away at you til you could take no more?"

Seras observed the exchange quietly and pressed herself further against the wall; blending with the growing shadows. She felt this would be easier for them if there were no witnesses. The draculina fully felt Darik's pain. She understood all too well the feelings that coursed through his being. There'd been one time she'd believed Alucard dead and the suffering unimaginable! Her heart had felt as if it'd been ripped from her chest and shredded to millions of dripping, bleeding bits. Her gaze willed him to know that everything would be alright. Seras couldn't stand to see a friend hurt! Whenever they hurt, she hurt and it always pissed her off to the point where she wanted to destroy someone or something. Sofly, a phantom touch stroked her face and a voice called out to her mind.

"Seras, are you alright? Do you have need of me?" Replying back to her lover, she mentally sighed. "No. We've got much bigger problems than me. I'll be fine. Why don't you go out and hunt some ghouls or something? You sound so incredibly bored and a hunt would excite you. I just know it would!"

"My dear, Seras, you know me far too well! I'm here in Integra's office discussing this maggot, pain in the ass vampire, Lairst! We all are to meet in the soldier's barracks at eight pm this evening. It seems our target went on a shopping spree for blood and souls. Now, we're going to show him what real vampires can do. He thinks just because that I'm a slave to servitude to my master that I'm weak, but I'll show him! He'll burn in the deepest, darkest pit of Hell when I'm finished with him. And not just because Integra ordered it either. He's killed humans wantonly and most of all caused you and our unborn child much, undue pain! For that alone, he'll see the parts of me quite never seen! I'll enjoy shredding his skin, leaving him in ashes; burned by my flames!"

Seras could envision the bloodthirsty light that went on in his eyes during his speech. If he'd been around Integra and verbally saying this, she'd probably get chill bumps! His master, would probably get pissed and tighten his leash! The pregnant draculina fought the urge to unsheath her claws and fangs and go directly after their enemy, but she had orders that went against her wishes. Damn, it was a bitch having to obey someone else's whims and orders! But, unfortunately, it was necessary. She tuned back into the conversation taking place in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Darik. It was necessary. Lairst was on my trail and I needed him to believe that I was really and truly dead. The only way to accomplish that was to disappear, even from you. I'm sorry for your pain. I've shared it with you whether you believe me or not. I've seen your dreams; I've even lived them with you. Please accept my apology. I beg of you." The darker skinned woman bowed her head in reverance awaiting his reply.

Darik hesitated. He wanted to forget her trespass, but at the same time he was incensed that she'd been hiding, not just from him, but Lairst too. "Did you ever think that you could've come to me for help? We had friends, Seta. Hell, Alucard was even around then! He would've helped us, but no, you took the coward's way out." His green eyes burned furiously into hers until she broke the stared to gaze away in guilt.

"I know I was wrong. But I was desperate, Darik! I was trying to find a way to save you! I didn't care for myself, but you, I couldn't let that monster get his defiled hands on you! He would've broken you." Her tears that had been swimming on the surface of her eyes, fell down her tanned skin. The beginnings of a gentle rain before the storm, her soul pushed her pain and forced misery to the surface.

Darik stood still and watched her as Seta cried. It's the one thing he'd never seen her do and it tore him apart having to witness it now. He'd seen her live, love, fight and seemingly die, but never, until this moment, had he seen her cry. Her tears touched the man deep inside who loved her. And for the long seperation they'd endured, he could never forget her. Her memory always in his head, her phantom arms always seemed to encircle him, giving him comfort when he needed it most. "Seta, have you been with me all this time?"

She nodded. "I felt it necessary to protect you. All those years, I've been here, beside you and you never were the wiser. It had to be so."

Angrily, he broke out, "Why? Why did it have to be that way? Just because you declared it so?" His stance had gone from completely relaxed to utterly rigid in the time since she'd waltzed out of the shadows' embrace. Frankly, he didn't know what to think or to feel. The woman he'd loved all this time had betrayed him and had been with him and he never knew it. But then again, time after time, he'd felt a slight presence who's essence reeked of familiarity, but he could never place it. Now he knew why that had occured.

Her arms spread wide as if to welcome him back into her arms. "Everything, I did, was for you! I can tell you something you didn't know about the prophecy, Darik. Try not to be too shellshocked when I tell you. Indirectly, you're involved with the prophecy as well. Not as an impassive observer. Guardians are never impassive when evil tries to take over the world or harm those that we love. Even if the mortals were those we'd never met, we'd save them still." She smiled a slightly, tight grin. "Darik, you were right about Seras being the Dark Queen in the prophesied vision. All the players are the exact ones foretold about several centuries ago! Here's the tidbit that'll really make it interesting. Lairst must have your blood, as well as Alucards, to complete the ritual and make it to work like it's supposed to."

"Why?" Darik's confusion stretched out in the empty space between them along with his questioning curiosity.

"Obviously he needs Alucard's blood, since not only is he her master, but his eternal life giving essence is the only thing that can free her, making her a true Queen of the night. For him to change her, first she must be free of all servitude and bonds of her former master. Second, he needs something else just as special." Cautiously, her eyes slid over to Seras who was watching them enraptured, insatiable inquisitiveness.

Impatiently, he crossed his arms and gave Seta a meaningful look. A look that expressed his displeasure at having to keep waiting for more information. "What else could he possibly need?"

"Not exactly what, but who." Smirking, the female Guardian instinctively knew she had him hooked. He'd have to know more. He'd always thirsted for knowledge. To him, knowledge was power! To Seta, however, it was a stepping stone to acquire all she needed to carry out her oath until her death.

Throwing his arms out to the side, frustratedly, he sighed. "Fine! Then 'who' could Lairst possibly want?"

"There. That's better. More like the Darik I remember. Anyway, besides needing her sire for the ceremony and change, he needs an ancestor of hers to complete it all."

"An ancestor? They're all fucking dead! What does he need with one of my dried up, deceased ancestors? This bastard just keeps getting sicker by the minute!"

Seta and Darik nodded at her statement. They, more than anyone else, knew just how sick and crazy the vampire was. Seta took a deep breath. "He needs a living one, Seras, not a dead one."

"How the hell's he gonna find a live one? There's a reason they're called ancestor's you know? They 'came' before 'me'. Isn't there something wrong with this picture?" The blond walked forward joining the twosome. "Whoever it it, we've got to find them. I don't want anymore unnecessary blood on my hands, unless it's my enemy, of course." Seras' eyes glowed with an unearthly, crimson light. This was one of those moments she so closely resembled her master that it was almost frightening!

Seta grinned. "Seras, we have one here, in Hellsing house."

"Really? Who?"

Seta glanced at Darik and hoped he could forgive her for another sin she was going to commit. "He's here now. Seras, Darik is your ancestor." The Guardian felt a twinge of revenge pinch her, not the evil revenge, just the kind that brought a laugh after a prank. She looked at her friend and he definitely didn't appear amused.

"What are you talking about? How can I be her ancestor? I don't remember any women in my life but my mother and you."

Seta tried to look contrite but she realized that Darik wasn't falling for it and decided to come clean. The sins just kept adding up and she didn't think she'd ever be able to pay for them all. Taking a shaky breath, she began her story. "About a century back, during your dark, deep depressive days, you'd gone to a local pub for a drink. Dutifully I followed you to ensure you'd meet with no harm in your stressed state. I will say that I've never, ever seen you so soused in my life! To this day I still don't know how much liquor you downed." Her brown eyes danced in amusing merriment at her humorous recollection. "This same evening, you met a lady named Sera. A petite little thing with waist length blond hair and eyes, the vivid blue color of the sea on a warm, sunny day, she immediately caught your attention. She, too, had been drinking and was just as drunk as you were. I remember she offered you no last name, but I knew who she was. Suffice it to say, she was rebelling against her upbringing and her parents. The two of you hit it right off, talking the entire night away. When the bar closed, the two of you left and went to your place. Let's just say you two put the wild thing and the Kama Sutra to shame!"

"What the hell were you doing watching anyway?! Things like that are private and between the two parties enacting it and no one else is invited." He was mad that she'd watched the entire thing, but worse, he was angry because he couldn't remember bedding a gorgeous woman. How pathetic he was!

"It doesn't matter why I was watching! I was pleased that I was able to see a sight most females would kill to see." She'd sounded way to smug for her own good.

"And just what did you see? I bet it wasn't anything too good."

Seta smirked like the cat who'd snuckered the mouse with the cream. "Oh, but my Darik, it was." I had the uniqe opportunity to view your 'delicates' as I believe they're called now." Her dainty giggle echoed in the rafters. "But , back to the story." "Two months later, Sera discovered that she was pregnant...with your child. She looked for you and like always, you couldn't be found. She was devastated. Sera also knew her parents were arranging a marriage for her and she'd hoped that you'd be her savior and take her away from all that. But her plan failed and did so rather miserably. Four weeks later, Sera was married to Stephan Victoria." Seta broke off her story to glance at Seras and found shock and surprise written all over her pale complexion. She never said a word or interrupted her during her story and she was sure that Seras was dying to hear the rest. "Six months later, Sera gave birth to a baby boy, Seran Dane Victoria. The baby was given a middle name that began with a D as a reminder of where he came from and who his father really was." "Stephan never questioned his wife about her supposedly extremely early birthing. It had just been assumed that she'd been so emotionally overwraught that it brought on early labor. Strange thing though, no one could explain Seran's perfectly, normal size despite the fact that he should've been much, much smaller due to the differences in dates and his size."

Both of her listeners were speechless. She'd already figured out that they'd be that way when it was discovered that they were kin way down the line. Who'd have ever thought that her friend would have sired the beginning of the line for the Dark Queen prophecy. The rest of their kind would be most anxious to hear of this, that was certain. Both of them stared at her in continued anticipation.

"Apparently, the line continued on through the years bringing forth Seras into the world. Originally, Seras, you'd been named for Sera, only to make it a little more unique, your parents added the S; thinking that they'd name you after both of your ancestors. Like I said, strange, huh?" Outside of widened eyes, Seras seemed to be accepting it rather well. Darik was still trying to digest all the imformation she'd told them. He'd never known that he had been a father. He felt screwed! First, Seta's secrets, now he finds out about a son he never knew he had. How could life be so damned cruel! What had he ever done to deserve that? Would his life get any better? He fervently hoped so with all his heart. Deep in thought he didn't hear his name called until someone grabbed his arm and he reacted out of pure instinct and habit. Grabbing hold of the perpatrator, he flung them over his hip to the floor .

A feminine moan of pain snapped him from his introspective daydream and deliberations. Eyes tilting down towards the floor, his mouth flew open. "Seta! I'm sorry! I-I didn't realize and often forget my own strength."

"Oh, please! You thought that hurt? I was just testing you! Good to see you haven't forgotten anything that I've taught you. Still have the impressive relexes too. Good. You're going to need them and everything else you've ever developed or learned from me. But for now I have the largest favor I could ever ask of you. I want you to consider my request carefully." Her large eyes misted over as she watched him. Unsure of whether he'd carry through with what she was going to ask of him. Inside her heart, Seta believed she didn't really deserve it, much less have the right to ask this request.

Darik had already been plunged into an emotional hell several times over for her already. Calling upon her reserves of steel, she raised her head to stare into his beautiful green eyes and spoke with a calm, clear voice. "Darik, with everything we've ever been through together and seperately over the years...Can you look deep within your magnanimous heart and do the unthinkable? Can you ever forgive me? What I did was for you. So you could keep living , learning all the possiblities open to you and so that you would carry on helping others and be the Guardian I know that existed in your heart and soul. Held prisoner for so long, he only needed a means of escaping to be the man standing here in front of me.

This won't make your decision much easier, but I have to make it known. I never left your side just like I told you before. Whatever you did or wherever you went, I was right there beside you. Watching over you, helping you, and giving you the small things that you needed. Didn't you ever wonder why some things came to you so easily in dreams? Why you saw me so often in dreams? I was there for you. It about killed me to see the hurt you endured with my self-imposed exhile from you. But I couldn't bear to ever leave you regardless of the circumstances! For all of this, I hope you can find it in your heart to overcome any prejudices against me and accept me again. You don't have to answer it all now, and that's why I want you to consider it; think upon it before you give me your answer. That's all I needed to say for the moment." Lowering her her head, she patiently waited on him to contrive his answer.

All this time, Seras had melted into the background staying quiet. Uncertain of what to say or do, so she assumed silence would be the prudent thing to do. Feeling like an intruder on their conversation, she had stayed as silent as possible, not wanting to move or break away from them. The whole thing had been so informative. The blond fledgling had wondered often about Seta, her life, her death and that's why she'd questioned Darik about her earlier. Seras had no idea that it would bring her back to him with such a sad confession. She'd learned much more than that too. She'd learned about one of her ancestors and about one of the women who had, along the way, birthed the way, eventually, to Seras through Darik. Even though he was one of those kin many times removed, she was in awe that she had a living relative almost as old as Alucard! Seras snuck a glance at Darik. She asked herself what course of action would he take? She, too, awaited his answer.

Darik felt so much confusion. Towards the woman in front of him and towards the vampire that no longer seemed to be present, but he knew better, she was still here. He'd already begun to feel protective over Seras anyway and now that Seta had revealed that she was indirectly of his line through an old love, he wasn't sure what else to think or feel. Eventually, he knew he'd break down towards Seta. He could never hold anything against her. Not for too long. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't be who he was today.

Darik knew he'd forgive her anything; all she had to do was ask. "It seems we have much to discuss, Seta." Cautiously the handsome Guardian smiled at her, "For what it's worth, I'm happy to have you back."

"Thank you. Darik. There's also a matter of great importance that I must attent to rather urgently. And also I must insist on speaking to the master of this house, Sir Integra. There's not a moment to lose! The last of the remaining Guardians want to form an alliance with Hellsing. They want to help destroy Lairst and send him to Hell with no way to return!" Her brown eyes burned with vengeance whenever she spoke about their enemy. "For all he's done...this is the least of what he deserves! Seras, Darik, if one of you will escort me to Sir Integra, I would like to discuss this matter urgently with her at once!"

Seras shrugged her small shoulders. "Okay, let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the better!" Nodding her head at Darik, he gently placed a hand on each of their shoulders; allowing his pure white light to spread over them, scattering their bodies to multiple particles and then vanishing. Outside of Sir Integra's study, thousands of brilliant, white particles adhered together and solidified to form the bodies of Seta, Seras and Darik.

Seras smiled at a stunned soldier standing guard outside Integra's office. Walking up to him, she patted his cheek. "New way to fly. When you want to try, give me a call." Seras waltzed right past him, opening the door and entering Integra's private office.

Integra looked at Seras questioningly. "What's this Seras? Who's this woman with you?"

Her servant had vanished earlier and mentally she called him back to her; instructing him to stay hidden in the shadows and to hide his presence from his mate, if possible. Alucard answered back to her stating he would do as ordered. Seras stepped forward and introduced their third party. "Integra, this is Seta. She's the one who made Darik into a Guardian. She insisted on speaking with you personally regarding Lairst." Seras nodded to Seta to step up and speak with Integra.

Integra had already grabbed a cigar and casually lit it; blowing smoke up into the air above her. "Seta, it's a pleasure to meet you. What can you tell me about Lairst?"

Seta wished that woman didn't have to sound so cold and domineering. People like that always put her on her guard and sometimes even pissed her off. It's like they believed they were above everyone else. The female Guardian exchanged glances with Darik. "I can tell you quiet a lot regarding your adversary, or should I say our adversary."

"Our adversary?" The intelligent heiress was intrigued at the Guardian's usage of 'we' in that statement. "What do you mean we?"

"That's why I'm here, Sir Integra. The few remaining Guardians want to form alliance with you to destroy Lairst and his hellbeings. If you'll agree to this alliance, I'm sure that you'll find it'll save several of your precious soldiers, as we don't die so easily."

Seras interrupted Seta's explanation. "What the hell is a hellbeing?" The sound of that acutally excited her, made the blood pulse through her veins.

Her mate's voice echoed in her mind. "**_We can put that excitement to better use, you know?"_**

His insinuation made her smile and she wanted to throw him down and take him. She absentmindedly caressed her lower abdomen sending her love to their unborn. Letting him or her feel how much they were loved. Hearing Seta's voice, her attention turned back to the conversation at hand.

Seta took a breath. "A hellbeing is a creature worse than a werewolf or a vampire. They are neither afraid of anything nor do they have the known weaknesses that both creatures have. They aren't subject to silver or sunlight. They have great strength surpassed only by the one vampire you possess, here at Hellsing, Alucard. They can fly, they can be out in the night or day, some even possess magical abilities depending on their level of power. They're abnormally tall, like Alucard, around seven to eight feet. Thick, scaly skin that can't be easily pierced with any human made weapon. Fangs for teeth, they love to claw and bite their prey to death, eating their flesh and sucking the blood from their bodies. They leave the souls to their master, Lairst. Blood and souls are the main source of power for him. Deprive him of both and you'll weaken him to the point of submission and easy pickings."

All four occupants in the room heard a dark, throaty laughter. At first Integra believed it was Alucard, but he assured her in the recesses of her mind that he was innocent.

Seras blurted out, "I'll go check it out, Sir Integra. Whatever happens, keep Seta here and keep her safe. She's one of aces to win this thing. She has all our information." The blond draculina faded from sight and the conversation continued.

Alucard wondered who had been the source of the laughter. **_"Master, should I go with Seras? She may need me. If Lairst is on Hellsing grounds I should meet him and end his mockery and debauchery!"_**

"**_No. I need you hear to glean the rest of the information in Seras' place. We need all of this! It's very invaluable. Should Seras call for you, however, you're free to go to her, if she's in trouble. All you have to do is let me know."_**

"**_Yes, my master."_**

Darik picked up where Seta left off. "These hellbeings are dangerous to everyone who possesses a mortal soul. They have only two options to kill a Guardian. One, to completely drain our body of it's life giving essence, which in short is our blood; two, they have to behead us. It's their only courses of action they may take to eliminate us. For vampires, it's harder for them to destroy them. Hellbeings are a descendant you might say of a vampire. They have some vampire characteristics such as the blood sucking and magical abilities. Drawback to that, they have none of their weaknessess that we know about, none at all."

"Sir Integra, our fellow Guardians are waiting for our answer regarding the offer of alliance. There's only about a hundred of us left in the world because of Lairst. When he destroys one of us, he takes our soul and all our knowledge into himself. That way, he gains more power and more knowledge. Eventually, he'll have access to our entire Guardian database if he gets us all or gets the right Guardian." Seta appeared nervous and she was. If this threat wasn't eliminated soon, Lairst would tear across the country and then the world, leaving behind, blood, carnage, and havok in his wake. No one would be safe. Not even supernatual creatures that walked the night would be protected from him.

Integra thought carefully for several moments and then released a grim smile. "Seta, Darik, contant your group and tell them I agree to the alliance. Also, tell them we're having a meeting, tonight, in the barracks here at Hellsing to plan a strategy."

The Guardians nodded. Light enveloped their figures and they were gone. Integra mused on the deal she just made. Hopefully, she wouldn't come to regret it. Either way, both sides needed all the help they could get. She had two vampires, but if their adversary had numerous hellbeings on his side... they just might, for once, be screwed, a twisted stick right up the arse.

Seras had appeared on the grounds overlooking the huge, backyard of Hellsing. If you could call it a backyard. It was so freaking huge. Transforming to her white wolf, she quickly padded to the lake, located far back on the property. She'd been there once before because Alucard had taken her there a few weeks back. Right before all this began.

Suddenly, she stopped. Something wasn't right here. Taking hold of the mental image of her vampire form, she switched back to her rightful shape. Carefully, her crimson eyes surveyed every inch surrounding her. The wind picked up blowing her hair, stirring it gently and she felt the invisible touch of fingers playing with her hair. Quickly, she spun and grabbed a wrist.

Angrily, she spat. "Don't you ever touch me again, you sick, mangy, son of a bitch!" Forceully, she pushed his wrist to the side and away from her. Her skin crawled from the moment she'd touched him and it felt like a scalding hot bath was in order when she left here.

Lairst, laughed at her efforts."Why,Seras, I thought we understood one another."

"We do. I just can't stand you. You're evil, killing people for no reason. It's not even to survive, it's all just a power trip to you. And you're trying to hurt my friends, my mate and most of all...my baby! You think doing things like that would endear you to me? Hell no! You'd better think again!"

"But Seras, I was only trying to get you to see things from my point of view. I've been searching the world for you and here you are existing in jolly, old England." He saw the glint of challenge in her eyes and knew he'd have her no other way. "Well, since I see you're insisting on a fight, then it'd be a shame to disappoint such a lovely lady. I've always had a thing for the ladies, especially, the beauties."

His eyes swept over her petite form taking in every curve. "Well, your heart desire's a battle, so I shall give you one. I'll break you down and make you mine. You'll serve me, be my queen and give yourself to me every night whether you want to or not. Believe me, Seras, I'm actually looking forward to this." Then the violent vampire had the audacity to blow her a kiss.

Seras was really pissed now! It seemed he was taking her for a joke, but he didn't know what he'd gotten his ass into this time. She'd kick his ass and bury him alive! Calling upon her vampire powers, she transformed into her berserker state. Eyes fully alive in burning, crimson glory. Fangs elongated and her body ready for action.

"What's this my dear, dear Seras?" Smirking the draculina replied,"All the better to kick your ass with, my dear!" She hissed spitefully and flew at him in a vengeance.

A/N: Well, I'm gonna go back to being a little meanie again and leave ya'll with a cliffy. Horrible, I know... but your reviews will spur me on to write faster...I just love hearing from you guys! Thanx to all who've read or read/reviewed! See ya later!


	7. Games Vampires Play

Lord Makura: Hope you didn't fall far off that cliff! If you did, then I hope you're ok! ;)

Ludifer: I understand about the whole review thing! It was pissing me off too!!! Anyway, I was trying to think of something original with the plot for Seras that would include Darik. Believe it or not, it came to me as I was writing...as do all my ideas...pretty much! Glad you liked it anyway! We'll see how Seras turns out in the ass kicking dept:)

Doofus96: Would you like a cookie for being right? ;) Lairst will get his at some point! Trust me! Don't worry, this isn't a story I'm gonna let go of and forget about... :)

Demmie: It was a nasty cliffie, wasn't it? You don't know how pleased I am that you and everyone else has really liked the ancestor plot with Darik and Seras!! That little spin, as you call it, came to me as I was writing and I thought to myself, 'Hell, yeah! That'd make for an interesting story line I think!' I'm like you and love to see Seras be cruel to mean, evil sons of bitches:)

RisingGundam2006: Yes, damn cliffies! I just might use the insult! Thanx for the info on where it came from! I'd never have known it:)

MistressMizu: I'm flattered about how you feel about the story! I'm even more flabbergasted that you stayed up so late reading it and had to finish it in the morning! Thanx so much for your literary dedication!!!! You'll get you're wish on the romance, though, but for now, I wanted there to be more tension and high strung emotions racing around. Do I have enough yet? ;)

The Story Necromancer: Me and me cliffies suck...I'm sorry..I'd been trying to do better... I didn't tell you but I'd joined a group for fic writers called, 'Cliffy Writers Anonymous'! Isn't it great!!! ;) hehehe... you can kill me later... :)

deidara: Here's another cool chap just for your reading pleasure. :)

Blitz KriegHerr: I'm thrilled to know that you're "entranced" by another one of my stories:) Lairst will get his! Seras and Alucard will both get some in on him! Anyway...enjoy:)

A/N: Sorry guys that it took so long to update. I've been sick and then for those of you that didn't know...I went to see Hinder, December 10th! They rocked! Anyway, I hope that this chap was worth the wait for all of you. Read on, my friends.

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1. I do own Lairst, Seta, Darik and anyone else that doesn't originally belong to Hellsing.

A Small Secret Chapter 7: Games Vampires Play

Seras flew towards Lairst in a red haze. She'd instantly transformed from her regular vampire Seras to wacked out beserker Seras no time flat. At the last second, the her enemy jumped upwards avoiding her flying blow. Stopping, she threw out her right arm striking him on the neck, and knocking him backwards several steps. Lairst grabbed his throat and coughed. He couldn't believe that a little thing like her got such a hit in on him! He was perfectly astounded. The much taller vampire used his height to his advantage. Throwing several punches, which she still blocked, he lashed out quickly kicking her in the left side. He smiled at her moan. She was hurting and he was sure of it. Time for more fun, he thought. Seras stood up straight and tried to will away the pain throbbing in her side. All she could think of was that she hoped her baby was okay! The blow to her stomach really made her angry, adding to the already reddened haze covering her gaze.

Thinking carefully, she viciously attacked again with renewed energy with her punches and kicks. She placed a well timed kick to his mid section nailing him hard with her combat boot. Seras felt such triumphant glee well up inside. Take that, you bastard, she thought. The petite, female draculina moved to block again as Lairst swung forward hoping to knock her off balance and send her to the ground. He failed. Locked in heated combat, the two vampires traded blows so rapidly that the human eye couldn't possibly follow them. Seras fought against him using one of the best weapons she had available to her. Her smaller, quicker size and her adversary wasn't prepared for the fact that she'd trained in martial arts and aerial hand to hand combat. She easily flipped around and over him causing him to constantly shift his position so he wouldn't loose his ground. Suddenly, Lairst thrust a long,silver blade in her direction. It sank into her flesh at her shoulder and she screamed from the pain.

Meanwhile back in the mansion, in Sir Integra's study, Alucard fell to his knees from Seras' pain and her scream echoing in his head. Integra instantly arose and went to him. Touching his shoulder she asked, "Is it Seras?" The heiress was worried about what could bring him to his knees grabbing his head and wincing in pain. Alucard, himself, laughed at pain but something really bad had to happen to have him reacting this way.

He glanced up at Integra through angry eyes. "Lairst stabbed her with a silver blade. She wasn't aware that I was linked with her and I saw it all happen."

"Alucard, what will happen to the baby if it's a silver blade?"

Grimly, he stared at her as if he didn't even want to consider the matter. "Depending on the form and strength of it, it's enough to cripple and kill a normal vampire. That much you know. However, we have no idea how the baby's doing and I'm afraid since his blood and Seras' are constantly intermixing that he will die. His little system won't be able to handle the onslaught of deadly material bombarding him.

Integra worriedly watched him. She could tell whenver Seras suffered a blow and was brought down momentarily. Alucard would show it in his stance and facial expressions. Bending down on her knees, she was still unable to be on eye to eye level because of his height, she took hold of each side of his face to steady him. "Alucard, break away from her...now! I need your full attention for what I'm going to say."

That got his attention and crimson eyes intelligently stared into her blue ones. He ground out between his teeth, "I'm here, my master." That's all he said. He was pissed at having to leave Seras alone in her solitary fight. She needed him and her body was wearing out and fast. He could hear the baby calling for him too. His blood was enraged their pain. He would introduce Lairst, personally, to the concept of torture, pain and hell when he wrapped his extremely long fingers around his throat. Visions of his ripping out Lairst's throat gave him small consolation and he grinned maddeningly.

Integra alarmed by his smile, whispered, "Alucard?" Snapping back to reality, his silky voice answered, "I'm here. I was already envisioning the punishment for this piece of vampire trash. In fact, cockroaches have more class than he does." A small chaotic laugh escaped his lips filling the room with it's dark intentions. His attention back on Integra, he said, "You were saying?"

The pale blond suppressed a shudder from hearing that laugh. "Oh, yes. Go to Seras, Alucard. Help her. And I give you all the approval you need to bury this son of a bitch! Now go!" Integra quickly stood up and half jerked, half helped the absurdly tall vampire to his feet, not that he needed the help. Mentally she intructed him to use any and all means necessary for their adversary's destruction. She wanted him dead and fast!

He glanced at her through his psychotic eyes and he knew that she would stay out of his way, allowing him any means necessary to win. Coldly, he called out, "Ready or not, Lairst, here I come!" He vanished before his master could utter another word.

Integra stared at his vacated position in stony silence. For the first time in her life, fear was beginning to wheedle it's way into her heart and mind. Damn that emotion! She hated it worse than tears. Fear was for the weak and she was anything but weak! She sent a prayer to the heavens for Alucard and hoped that he would be victorious! Hellsing's leader and inspiration went to sit back at her desk to comtemplate ways to eliminate this threat should Alucard fail, which wasn't even an option. Thinking to herself, she entertained the slight possibility that her ace in the hole might've finally met his match and that they may be completely over their heads.

Back out on the impromptu battlefield, Lairst had already jerked his sword from Seras, stabbing her several more times. Seras retalitated by whipping out, Pain, her gun that was identical to Alucard's jackal, only it's size scaled down to fit in her tiny hands. Pointing it at his chest, she fired. Immediately she felt the rush over the uncomfortable twinges she caused him. She'd become as Alucard and enjoyed an enemy's pain. Their hurt and suffering gave her power with an adrenaline laced surge, just the same as drinking blood from a mortal with an adrenaline rush, such as fear.

"Now, Seras, is that any way to treat your intended?", Lairst reprimanded her with a sly grin.

"Intended what? You mean my intended pain in the ass? Other than that...intended doesn't extend to you! Or have you forgotten that I belong to someone else? And have you also forgotten that I carry his child?" She felt such hate welling inside. She wanted to kill him as expediently as was possible and head back to the mansion. Her side was really killing her, as was her multiple stab wounds with dark blood slowly oozing out. The female vampire knew it was just a matter of time before her body gave out from exhaustion and blood loss. The effects were already beginning to take their toll on the pregnant draculina. Making matters worse, she could feel her baby's pain and feel him reaching out to her, calling out to her. There wasn't much she could do until she'd gotten rid of this persistant pest. The lascivious manner in which he was staring at her made her want to get sick. Weakness was creeping in and she fought it the best she could. Unfortunately, if she gave in now, Lairst would win and there was no way in hell that she'd willingly give up-ever!

"What's the matter, Seras? Feeling a little weak yet? I'm going to be the victor and there's nothing you can do about it!" His laughter rang out in the surrounding air, menacing as it was cold.

Pissed off even more, Seras lifted Pain a second time and fired. She effectively hit her premeditated target with no problems. She laughed at the pain that sang out in his voice and the the yell that followed it.

"You bitch! You'll most assuredly pay for that! After I'm done fulfilling this prophecy, you'll die a most horrible death and if your lover survives, he'll find you scattered in pieces!"

Scornfully, she scoffed at his threats. "Lairst, if I had a dick, right about now is where I'd tell you to come suck it! All you can do is make idle threats that are no good. Until you show me something to be afraid of then you can lay there and mourn your male parts that I just blew to kingdom come. But then again, you'll regenerate them so there's no point in crying over spilled milk. or should I say there's no point in crying over bloody stumps!" Musical, taunting laughter washed over him and erased his earlier cruel sounds of premature victory.

Using his powers attained through the absorbtion of many Guardians, he unleashed his revenge. Evil laughter grew louder as he saw the horror on her face. "So, Seras, tell me what it's like having the fight one that you love? Is it difficult or easy? If it's easy, then does that mean that you never truly loved them? Such a philosophical question. Can you answer it without thinking?" His eyes ridiculed her with a mocking glare, sweeping over the many wounds he created and thoroughly enjoying her suffering.

Swallowing hard, the wounded blond stared in disbelief at the form that stood in front of her now. The flowing black hair, the impossible height that he gazed down at her from, and the eyes that had once lovingly and protectively watched over her; sharing the love that she'd felt was no longer existent. This time, he stared down at her in hate, in disgust. It was almost as if he was hunting her and she'd become one of the freaks he actively destroyed in God's, the Queen's and Hellsing's names. Seras frantically searched her brain for answers. If she was going to have to fight him, basically she was screwed! He was her master and not free as of yet, so there was no way she could fight him on equal ground. Her love would decimate her, kill their child and ultimately destroy what was left of their love. Why would Alucard have switched sides? What prompted that change? Seras was so confused she could barely think straight. Surely this being in front of her wasn't Alucard. She couldn't imagine him joining the evil side for any reason. It's not like Lairst could offer him his freedom. There was only one way he'd get that and that was for Integra Hellsing to free him by allowing him to drink from her. Just what exactly was going on here?

Her master leapt at her forcing her to jump backwards. He threw punch and blow after blow making contact with each hit. Alucard grinned maniacally as Seras tried in vain to block everything thrown in her direction, time after time failing miserably. Rearing back, he paused before he could release his intended action when Seras interrupted him.

Tears streaming down her face, she screamed, "Alucard! What about our baby? Do this and you kill him along with me! Is that what you want?" Intuitively she already knew he wouldn't stop, even after her emotional pleas, so she resolutely said to hell with it and was going to fight back. She had to or her unborn child and herself would die, but not before her damned enemy could complete the prophecy. A stone cold expression took over as she wiped away her remaining tears.

Coldly, she smiled and said, "Bring it on. You're mine asshole!" Seras' back straightened rigidly as she prepared herself for their fight to resume. Fury fueled her, pushing her momentum further; faster than before. Her emotions were black with rage. Rage that her enemy would dare use her lover and the father of her child against her. Well, she thought, fuck him! I'll fight and make his plan backfire right in his face! Spinning around Alucard, she avoided his blows or blocked them, then she quickly swiped her hand across his side digging her nails into his flesh and raking them deep. Triumphantly, her crimson eyes gleamed. "Aw, come on! The real Alucard wouldn't even let me get a hit much less inflict a deep wound like that! You're falling down on the job, Lairst! Your imitation isn't even half the vampire that the real Alucard is."

Across the way, a pair of narrowed, red eyes glowed in the darkness watching his mate in pride. At first he'd been alarmed when he'd arrived and found that their adversary had summoned a creature that was an exact physical replica of him. Could Seras fight it? That's the very question he'd asked himself until he saw her in action. Her words further spurred his pride in her. She was so confident that he wouldn't allow her to land a hit and she was right. She was so much more correct when she stated that he wouldn't have let her cause a wound like that on him in the first place. The petite blond, even as powerful as she'd become lately, wouldn't have been able to get within ten feet to hurt him. It sounded cruel, but he wanted her to be strong and he didn't want her to feel as if he'd coddled her in their simulated fights. He'd do for her what he hadn't done for his previous fledglings. He trained her right and forced her to accept the dark half of herself while allowing her to retain her precarious hold on her humanity since it had meant so much to her. His thoughts turned back to the battle at hand and he observed patiently, sure that his bride would win. But then again, she was clashing with a version of him so how fair was that?

Seras' chest heaved heavily despite the fact the she no longer needed air to breathe. Her body was on the way to giving out on her. The scene in front of her wavered with her blurring vision. Her crimson eyes widened in fear when she witnessed what was about to happen. Alucard's replica retrieved his Jackal from inside his coat. Aiming it at her, he fired directly at her chest and the draculina collapsed to the ground.

The real Alucard screamed her name in fear. Up until now, fear had been a foreign emotion to him. But anywhere and anytime Seras was concerned it didn't matter. He'd swallow his pride to protect her however and with whatever it took. His gaze narrowed as he watched his replica melt back into Lairst's form. "What the hell?"

Lairst bent down gently scooping Seras off the hard, bloody ground, decorated in her essence flowing from her battered body. Flashing a rather bragging look towards Alucard, he spoke matter of factly. "She's now mine and the prophecy can finally be realized and fulfilled. Farewell for now, Alucard. Until we meet again, enemy mine." The evil red headed vampire holding Seras disappeared from sight before Alucard could react.

Hellsing's hunter's eyes glowed with a fiery rage unchecked, his blood rushing through his veins eager to absolutely obliterate something. It didn't matter what. Alucard transformed into a black wolf and took off running into the night. He'd maim and destroy before the night was over and that in itself was a promise! He had to try and track down Seras. Who knew what that depraved bastard would do to her in her critically injured state. And to top off his worries, he felt the link with their baby rapidly fading as well as hers. There would be nothing in this world safe if something should happen to either of them. Evil creatures of the night would be reminded of why, in his former mortal existence, he's been called, "The Impaler". He'd return to his ways of wreaking havoc and destruction until his master would be forced to bind him back into his prison down in the basement.

"**_Alucard?"_** The sound of her voice was faint and in terrible pain. She'd been trying to hold on just for him. To prove to him she was no weakling and she could hold her own on the playing field. She'd done her best and pleased him greatly.

"**_Seras." _**Relief flooded through him just to hear her voice. The sound eased his torment somewhat. Easing her worries, he replied back, **_"Seras, I'm coming for you. Just hold on and don't give up. Be the No Life Queen I'm preparing you to be. You have it in you. If anything, your words and actions tomight and in the last few nights have proved it many times over. Together we'll make this bastard pay. Sound good to you?"_**

Her voice fainter than before, he didn't know for sure if it was due to increased distance or not, reassured his chaotic emotions swimming in his mind. **_"Sounds wonderful! Together. We'll be a team again. Look forward to it. Alucard?"_** Their link died off without a further sound from his beloved. He tried to get her back, but there was no reply. Increasingly worried, Alucard put on speed, padding through the streets of London searching for his bride. Black rage filled his heart and mind and he sent his venomous words winging into the shadowed night. **_"Lairst, you'll pay for what you've done. There's nowhere you can run where I won't find you. There'll be no one who can hide you from me! All the demons of Hell will feast on your flesh and I will bear witness to your death over and over coupled with pain and suffering as you've never known. I'm coming for you! Prepare yourself to die!"r  
_**Dark, hateful and menacing laughter filled the night following Alucard's threat. The gauntlet had been thrown. The battle would soon wage for supremacy and for the right to live.  
****

****A/N: Sorry for another cliffy... but I've still got Christmas shopping to do and I've got to go do that and I at least wanted to give you this chapter. I'll try to update again by Monday, if I can get enough reviews and prods! ;) Lemme know what you thought... I wish each and every one of you a Merry Christmas! Have a safe and happy one! nlightnd


	8. The Prophecy Calls

Ludifer: Alucard should've shot himself, but he was being considerate and patient and trying to see how well Seras could manage the situation. Obviously, he didn't react fast enough, but of course, without his course of action the story might've been over before now. Btw, we had a great Christmas and I hope you and your family and friends did too! I'm patiently waiting on _your_ next update. hehehe... I understand about the chaos that is life..I have kids after all.. :) Enjoy your update.

LordMakura: Wow! You had one hell of a fall and back again! I hope nothing was damaged in the drop! jk...;) I can't wait to write the final scene between Lairst and Alucard and I hope that you all will at least like it, if not love it:)

Blitz KriegHerr: I think you'll like this chapter! ;) Alucard's playtime and threat time is over...ass kicking time has come to play! hehehe... I apologize for teasing your patience, but I cross my fingers that it'll be worth the wait! You'll get your wish, I promise!! I hope the suspense hasn't killed you cuz then you couldn't enjoy this update, now could you? ;)

Demmie: Hey girl! I hope you had a wondermas Christmas! We did! That and it was crazy! Anyway, sorry it took so long for your prods to kick me into action! I had wanted Seras to get a piece of some kick ass action as I felt it was her right. In my opinion, she was treated with kid gloves in the anime and no self respecting woman can endure under that treatment! She snaps and kicks ass!!!! ;) If you hadn't noticed, I love inflicting pain on the villains family jewels in my fics! Just cuz it's freaking funny...hehe... We'll see how Seras and the baby is... enjoy, my friend!

Shane Akame Ginga San: I'm glad you like it! I hope the story continues to meet your expectations:)

RisingGundam2006: Tell you what, you go get us both a weapon and we'll both frag Lairst straight to hell:) I still crack up at that name you use... btw, keep a close eye out during the story cuz I plan on using it:)

Doofus96: This chap is your chance to see what's gonna happen to Lairst and I hope you like it! I'm so happy that you were "captivated" by the fight scene and couldn't turn away from it! You don't know how those words made me feel!! ;) Here's you update and hopefully it's better than the last:)

bananaphone: Thanx for your review and here's the next chap...I'll do my best to keep it cool and even make it better than the last. :)

alucardgal: Yes! heheh..jk...Here's your update so you can have your curiosity alleviated:) You're kind of a clutz with the chair aren't you? ;) hehe... I hope you had a Merry Christmas too:)

AnaDragon: Yes, another cliffy:) I'm addicted to them, I tell you! It's sad but true! I'm glad that you love this story, honestly! Here's the update you so eagerly requested. Enjoy and I hope you like it:)

A/N: I hope that each and every one of you had a wonderful Christmas and a great, safe and happy New Year's! If any of you go out for drinks...please be careful and as always have a DD! At this point, unless something in the story changes, this will be the last chapter in A Small Secret. We'll just have to see and it may be a really long chapter, but who knows... just hang on for the ride kiddies:)

Disclaimer: Don't own, will never own, but I sure wish I did. If you want a better disclaimer...check chapter 1. The characters of Lairst, Seta, Darik and other minor ones not belonging to Hellsing belong to me. :)

A Small Secret

Chapter 8: The Prophecy Calls

Seras lifted her head and strained her body that lay wrapped in chains. Her body had been placed on a makeshift altar of crumbling stone in the decrepit chapel where she was being held prisoner. The draculina had already learned a very painful lesson from too much struggling. The chains that held her tight were, of course, made of silver. That damn vampire hadn't left her hardly any room to move, much less struggle. The burns still marked her delicate, pale skin across her wrists. If it weren't for her boots her ankles would be pretty sore and raw as well from her frenzied movements.

She was so pissed right now she could scream. The volcanic rage that the petite creature felt was incredible. The urge to tear Lairst apart the moment she was free threatened to overwhelm her. He'd pay. That was the one thing that was certain. For once, she'd be completely ecstatic to witness as her mate tore another of their kind to shreds. Seras hoped the bastard died screaming in the most horrible way Alucard could conceive. All the vengeful thoughts almost caused her to miss the incoming presence of her forementioned enemy.

The moon glinted brightly off his red hair. Swaggering towards her with his typical cocky strut, he greeted her. "Good evening, Seras."

"The only thing that would make it good would be for you to disappear from it. Then the night would be better than good. It'd be great!" She smiled in response to her retort. One thing a man couldn't handle was to be insulted by a woman, and he really couldn't stand it if she insulted his pride and joy.

"I've brought you a gift, Seras. Surely you want it. But if you keep acting like this you won't get it."

His voice taunted her. Teased her. What could he possibly have brought her that would hold any interest for her. Ceasing her movements Seras paused to view him through cautious eyes. Lairst retreated into the shadows and she heard scuffling sounds, struggling sounds. Whatever it was it didn't sound good.

Her eyes widened as her adversary stepped back into the silvery moonlight with a captive in tow. Her voice, in fear, whispered, "Darik!" Seras watched as the Guardian was strung up next to where she lay. Pain etched clearly over every inch of his handsome face. His eyes apologized to her for his capture. They were so sad to look upon. Seas of green anguish stared at Seras. He knew why he was here. Lairst was going to bring about the Dark Queen Prophecy and that was the only reason he was even needed. After Lairst wakes Seras' dark side he realized he would no longer be required. Darik just hoped that Alucard could hopefully get here before all of this insanity took place.

Making a grand gesture, arms spread wide, the red haired vampire glanced at Seras through lusting eyes. He wanted her there was no doubt. Unfortunately, he couldn't take full possession of her until her sire and lover was no more than a slight remembrance. "The things I do for you, Seras. I've brought you some company. Don't you like him?"

"The only company I don't like is you! And last time I checked, during our battle, you were missing a little something really important to you, now weren't you? Man, that just had to hurt! The family jewels getting a temporary fire sale!" Her amused laughter rang out in the rafters; seemlingly coating his skin with her joke at his expense.

He admired the fire in her eyes. He loved a fiesty woman! They were so much more fun to break than the ones who were already malleable and did everything you bid. But the remark about the family jewels took it too far and incensed him greatly! Acting swiftly, the vampire tore a knife from a holster on his muscular thigh; throwing it with incredible strength and accuracy at his target.

Darik bit his lip to keep from crying out as the dagger buried itself to the hilt in his shoulder. "Keep on you vicious bastard! I'm not afraid of you. The worst you can do is kill me, right? Well do your worst!"

It was a blatant dare. One of those come-and get-it lures thrown out like a gauntlet that usually caused violence of some sort. This time there's no telling what would be unleashed. Seras looked on in anger and worry. Even she didn't know what all her ancestor was capable of, but it wasn't known if he could stand firm against the vampire leering at him now.

"How'd you like that Seras? For every smart ass remark I get from you, the Guardian pays for your defiance. However I won't kill him before I'm ready. After all, you're both needed to play your little parts in this awakening."

"Awakening?" His words left her cold. Colder than she'd ever felt in her existence. Unease crept into her skin and bones. She definitely didn't like the sound of awakening anything. "What are you going to awaken?" Seras knew she wasn't going to like what he told her, but she had to hear, had to know.

Vanishing from where he stood, he suddenly reappeared, leaning over her, he said, "Don't tell me you've forgotten already, Seras?" Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes he continued, "I'll be performing the ritual tonight to awaken the Dark Queen. You." His eyes flashed triumphantly with his confessed plan. Wanting to shake her to the core, he struck at the only vunerable place she really had...her heart. "Your mate will die tonight! He'll live long enough to see you wake, destroying life as everyone knows it. His child will become mine and the Earth will thrive in chaos! Lairst's deep voice resonated within the old church giving Seras and Darik both shivers. Both prisoners glared at him contemptuously wishing they could rise up and deliver him to the gates of Hell.

Shaking her head, she replied emotionally, "You can't! I don't belong to you! I belong with Alucard!" Venomously, she spat at him, "My mate's gonna kick your ass and send you straight to hell on the fast track!" Seras glared at him with more hatred than she'd ever felt in her entire life and the unlife that followed. The blond had never felt such malice towards anyone period.

The cruel vampire chuckled menacingly. "I don't think so my dear." Lairst strode over to Darik hung crudely against the brick wall. Jerking out the knife, he meticulously cleaned it with his shirt tail; bringing back the silver coloring to it and getting rid of the red stains which had thoroughly coated it.

Looking up at the sky, he grinned. "It's almost time. Two more hours and time's up. But for now, I'm going for a bite to drink. Don't miss me too much, Seras!"

Her mind flinched in recognition. Alucard had spoken those same words regarding a bite to drink shortly after she'd been turned. To her master and lover, every night was a perfect night for a bite to drink. It was perfect for everthing.

Gliding quickly over the floor, Lairst smiled as he hear Seras shout at him. He turned briefly and asked, "What was that?" He anxiously purred in her ear. The vampire was loathe to admit that this little smidge of a female vampire twisted his insides into knots.

Hell in her eyes and spite in her voice, "I said, Fuck you!" Her small body trembled in fury. Oh, how she wanted to rend and tear, obliterating him to millions of pieces. It would be so satisfying just to give him another couple of demeaning blows to him! The bastard would deserve it!

His eyes slid over to Darik who stood silently in place. Wagging a finger in his direction, Lairst gave him a reminder as would a mother to a child before leaving him with a sitter. "Be good and don't do anything foolish, Guardian. I'm watching you."

Darik laughed which turned to coughing spasms from the multiple hits he'd taken in the chest and stomach. Smirking, Darik stated matter of factly, "Big brother don't know shit!"

Fury struck a chord deep within Lairst. Angrily, he charged the man attached to the wall. His hands hit on each side of Darik's head. "I'm aware of what you're attempting, little man. I won't kill you. Not yet. But I promise you this-when the prophecy's fulfilled you can bid farewell to this little half life you've lived all these years! If it wasn't for Seta's little sacrifice all those years ago, you'd be dead and absorbed into me now. Poor little you. Now, she's nowhere around to help you. She's dead and gone and can't help you. Relish the words you've spoken tonight for they will be your last!"

Chuckling loudly, their enemy disappeared from their midsts, leaving them in rising dispair. They could only hope that Alucard, Hellsing's ace weapon, would find them in time, keeping the prophecy from being fulfilled. But that grain of hope was slowly being lost in the presence of fear.

Integra sat in her high backed leather chair puffing away on her favorite brand of cigars. She'd been informed of Darik's disappearance through Seta and Integra was one very unhappy heiress right now. Lairst had Seras, and probably Darik too, Alucard was on the loose hunting them down and no one had a clue in hell where they were located.

Leaning back she peered out her floor to ceiling windows hoping the view would clear her head. They were standing on the precipice, she felt. Something was going to come to a head and break. It had to. There was nowhere else to be or nothing else she could do.

"I despise weakness! Especially in myself. And I abhor those who wallow in self pity thinking there's nothing that can be done and just lay down and die. There the same as those we hunt, using their weaknesses to prey on others. They deserve nothing better than to perform what their thoughts dictate. Just lay down and die! Don't you agree, Alucard?" Her pale blue eyes studied the shadows that caressed the walls so closely.

His dark voice crept from the inky blackness where he'd been hiding, listening. "You know my feelings on weakness, master. I pity no one. Weakness is for puny mortals who have no hope and know only fear. They care for nothing or no one, but themselves, and are no better than mindless ghouls to me." Grinning widely, his fangs glinted in the silvery, bright moonlight.

A delicate eyebrow arched. "Nice to have you back, Alucard."

"Have I been missing, Integra?" Amusement clearly sounding in his tone.

"Not missing, per say. You just haven't been yourself lately."

"Well the problems that Seras and I have had hasn't made things easier. And discovering I'm going to be a father really put a twist on my perspective. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what to think of this Dark Queen prophecy. I know it to be true, but what if it's not Lairst that will awaken Seras' Dark nature? What if I'm the one to bring it to the surface? It will take Darik's blood plus mine for this to come to pass. But what if there's an added element?"

Glacier blue eyes stared at her servant stonily. "You mean, what if the final ingredient to this prophecy fulfillment is for the vampire who will awaken Seras' dark side to feed from her and then feed her in return? Is that what you're saying Alucard?" The wine she'd tossed back at dinner began turning to lead at these thoughts. If all this is true then-

"We're in deep shit." Her servant, less than eloquently, finished her troubled thought.

A female voice, less harsher than Integra's, cut through the darkness interrupting their conference. "I've caught his scent. I haven't found where he's located, but I've found which direction to start."

Seta's slim, lithe form slipped into the light, baring her tightly clothed body to the moon shining so brightly into the room. "He left and headed east."

Brown eyes turned to gaze out the panes of glass currently occupying Integra's attention. The bastard was hiding. He knew that if Seta were at her full power and alive...she'd tear him a new ass! But there was a person much stronger, more hated and feared for their adversary to worry over. Looking back at Alucard, the female Guardian had every faith and hope that this creature in Integra's study could vanquish Lairst forever.

Integra and Alucard shared a meaningful look. East was significant for one major reason. East was the direction in which the sun rose to greet the world every morning. Evil vampires and their minions often wanted something in their ludicrous plot to be symbolic or meaningful in some way. Alucard's lips set in a grim, determined expression. "So, he went East, did he? Since the sun rises in the east, let us hurry and find his location. We don't have much time! We have six hours before the night is done and our search halts."

Integra glared at Alucard. "Alucard, this is the last time I order you to do this, but kill that fucking vampire! Failure is not an option. Am I clear? I've repeatedly ordered this, but somehow it fell between the cracks. Do not let it happen again or the consequences will be dire, servant!" The fire in her eyes bore the truth of her words. She would find any and every way possible to make sure he payed in spades if his mission ended in failure tonight.

Inclining his head in recognition of her orders, "Orders received and acknowledged. I won't return until my mission is complete and I'm able to return with my bride." Crimson eyes flashed once to reinforce his words and the infamous King Of The Night took Seta's hand slowly caused their bodies to fade away sight unseen.

"Good luck", Integra whispered. She feared this was one time he was going to honestly need it. Sending a prayer winging to the skies, the heiress turned back to the overflowing pile of paperwork threatening to take her desk hostage.

Outside, in the night air, two unfamiliar birds, black in color, resembling ravens descended to the ground, switching forms before their feet touched the hard ground. Alucard stood proud and tall, and Seta, a little shorter in stature, appeared just as proud as the vampire beside her.

Curiously, both figures put their nose to the wind; scenting it carefully. The older of the two suddenly grinned in triumph. "I've got it. I've got his scent. Let's go!" he exlaimed to his companion. The vampire and the Guardian shapeshifted once again. Both changed to a pair of dark black wolves tearing along the rocky ground; keeping their noses to the wind. Constantly they wanted assurance they were still going in the right direction.

The wind rippled through their fur as the pair kept of their harried pace. Pushing on, the further east the duo pushed the stronger they could smell Lairst, Seras and Darik.

Seta's wolf form narrowed it's eyes in anger. She'd known when Darik had been taken and who his captor happened to be. The female wolf could easily smell her friend's blood in the air. It prompted her to move faster knowing that he was injured. Growling low in her throat, Seta cemented it in her head that Lairst was going to die tonight regardless of the stakes, regardless of the cost. He was dead.

Alucard had scanned his companion's thoughts and deemed her worthy to travel with him. Thoughts of killing their enemy was forcing rage to build from a simmer to a welling, hateful, anger capable of the most voracious violence. Her attitude pleased him greatly. If she and Darik chose to stay at Hellsing when this was all through then she would surely make a very welcome addition to the family.

Meanwhile, Seras still struggled against the bonds holding her fast to the stone slab underneath her pale, hungry body. The hunger was building and she was afraid of what she might do if something didn't give and soon. Ceasing her movements, an idea came to her and it's meaning caused her to shudder in horror. What if Lairst was going to awaken her and force her to kill Darik with her first waking moment? There was no questions as to if he'd do it or not, because she knew the answer already. He was a cruel, vicious vampire who didn't give a damn about no one but himself.

Twisting her head in Darik's direction she wanted to verify that he was okay. He was pale and quiet, but he steadily looked at her with his green eyes attempting to shield her from his pain. His condition made her feel anger, not pity. Alucard had taught her well regarding pity and others. Pitying others never helped anyone. It only created monsters that only wanted more, using the system for all they could get. He'd taught her well.

"Darik, are you alright?" Crimson eyes studied green ones without flinching.

Breath hitching, he moved, testing the bonds that held him. Pain etched in his voice, he replied, "Fine."

"I have a little something that ought to make you feel a little better."

He looked at the blond draculina questioningly. "What's that?"

Smirking, she whispered to her fellow conspirator. "Alucard's on the way."

"How do you know?"

"His scent carries to me on the wind. Seta's with him. I feel him getting closer. His mind calls out to mine." Lifting her face towards the sky, she looked peaceful as she stared at the moon. Slowly she closed her eyes appearing to be in a meditative state. Without warning, she spoke again. "He's almost here!" The excitement in her voice she couldn't disguise, didn't want to.

"How far away are they?" The brown headed Guardian watched her intently.

"Not more than five minutes away. My mate is still speaking to me as I speak to you." She felt such great relief sink into her while Alucard's voice touched her mind and gently entwined around her soul.

"**_Seras, are you well?"_**

Smiling at his inquiry, she replied, **_"I'm fine, Alucard."_** Sneaking a glance at Darik she added, **_"I"m worried about Darik, Alucard. Lairst injured him and he's barely hanging on! I don't know what he did to Darik before they arrived, but he looks like hell!"_**

Alucard was on the verge of speaking again, but he was stopped by Seras.

"**_We have to stop talking,Alucard. Lairst is back, I sense him coming closer."_**

Abruptly, Seras cut off communication with her mate as their mentioned adversary strode into view.

He stood under the moon's beams radiating pleasure from his recent feeding. From the looks of his flushed cheeks and bold, fiery red color to his eyes, he'd gorged himself like a stuffed tick.

"Seras, my dear, since our other guest of honor is on the way, I'll jump ahead and get this show started. You don't have any objections, do you?" Harshly laughing, he said, "Well, of course you don't have any objections. Like I'd let you have any anyway."

Staying silent, Seras glared at him wishing she was out of these chains. She'd show him the meaning of punishment as he'd done with his overplayed feats of bragging.

Taking his steps carefully, the evil vampire seemed as if he was stalking prey. Never a good sign. Suddenly, he was standing in front of the scholarly Guardian. "Darik, it's time to pay the piper." Without warning, the vampire struck at Darik's neck causing the younger man to cry out, which he quickly stifled.

He felt such intense humiliation at this violation. His life being drained from him one gulp at a time. The drinking motions stopped after a moment and he sagged as weakness overtook his muscular frame.

Heading in Seras' direction, Lairst was leaning over her before she was aware of it. Quickly, the vampire pressed his lips to hers painfully hard. Using his tongue he pried her lips open forcefeeding her the thick, red nourishment her body required. Her mind and body struggled against that which was being forced on her. This was a violation of another sort and she felt just as used as Darik.

Anger and fury surged and flowed freely in her veins. Lairst pulled back from her suddenly and held his hand over her mouth. Using one of his hands he stroked her throat making it swallow the contents being held relentlessly at the back of her throat. Swallowing, she gagged due to the way in which he'd made her take the contents into her body. Coughing, she could only stare at him, hating him all the while.

Lairst stood back up straight. "One requirement down and two to go."

The wooden doors to the chapel blew up, the debris littering the inside of the building which was falling apart. Alucard stepped in and over the pieces of the door that lay scattered on the stone floor.

Lairst sneered at the No Life King, glaring at him from head to toe. "Took you long enough, don't you think?"

Alucard's mouth twisted in a vicious smirk. "I was just waiting for the right moment. I just _love _to make a dramatic entrance." His black hair, normally a little past shoulder length had grown to hang just past his waist. Power swirled around in his being; begging to be released. But not until he was ready.

"Alucard, face it. You're powerless here. You're even more powerless not that I hold what's most precious to you. Admit it! You're going to roast before I'm done with you!" Lairst's eyes took on a light that bypassed red or crimson. Was there really a name for this certain color? It was darker than scarlet, yet not the color of blood that ran in a mortal's veins.

Confidently, Alucard faced his enemy, chuckling all the while. "You think to destroy me? Me, the King of all vampires? The King of all night? That'll be a rather large undertaking. Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

Lairst scoffed. "Seras, here, would be more of a challenge than you, you ridiculous excuse for a vampire!"

"We'll see about that." Alucard's eyes darkened to a deep mesmerizing red. "I'll send you to hell to roast forever, you miserable cockbite!" His long red duster blew in the wind that rose up around his thin figure. His eyes narrowed as he prepared himself for the battle that was getting ready to wage. So much depended on it's outcome. Darik's existence, Seras' freedom, their unborn child, who even now was fighting to survive the effects of the silver in Seras' bloodstream.

Coldly, Alucard let his mental thoughts echo loudly in the stone building. **_"Prepare to die. This time nothing or no one will stop me!" _**Pulling his Casul and Jackal from the specially made pockets inside his coat, he aimed them at the wayward piece of trash he was facing.

Walking forward, Lairst vanished.

Muttering, "What the hell?", Hellsing's vampire was taken utterly by surprise. He knew the other vampire was a little older than he, but he was uncertain as to what powers he possessed. Unfortunately, if he wasn't a quick study during their battle, he'd lose and he'd lose everything dear to him.

Opening his senses to his surroundings, something caught his attention. "Ah ha! There you are!" Spinning rapidly, he fired off a round from his Casul into the shadows and heard a lowly spoken obscenity. "How am I doing, Lairst? Hot...warm...cold? Which is it? I know you felt the sting from my bullet. I laugh at your pain. It means your weak. Weakness is coursing through you becoming more and more evident with each meeting."

Alucard was having fun taunting his cowardly adversary. Lairst was either so much weaker than he let on, or he was just biding his time.

Crimson eyes swept over every shadow and danced over every object with no sign of the errant vampire. Playing with him as a cat would a mouse, he sang in a low voice,"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Eyes repeatedly moving over everything in the room, his senses reached out and grabbed. There! Firing off another round, he heard more obscenity's with what's left of him being cursed to hell.

A projectile flew through the air, sailing smoothly from the shadows and it impaled Alucard in the shoulder. A menacing laugh rang out from the shadowed confines. "How does _that _feel, Alucard? Does it hurt?" Floating from the inky blackness, Lairst approached Alucard, who at the moment was on his knees, knocked down from the blow of the wooden beam portruding from his body. The beam resembled a square version of a baseball bat with it's thickness, only it was much longer than a ball bat. The beam, itself, was about five feet in lenth and would be difficult to maneuver around, but he'd have to manage. Somehow.

Alucard bore it's weight and pain well. His face showed no grimace or any other expression that would let his enemy know he was hurting. He'd always been told to "never let them see you hurt.", and he'd faithfully followed that rule to this day.

Standing up, he used his hands to break the beam off around his waist. He wouldn't be able to pull it out or it would leave nasty splinters; possibly causing problems for him down the road. He'd have to keep fighting with it embedded in his skin, muscle and tissues.

Swallowing the pain engulfing his body, he laughed. "Seriously, vampire, is that all you have? Is that all you're capable of? Please! I thought you were a creature to be feared? All I see is a coward barely able to fight his own skirmishes!" Taking aim with his Jackal, he pulled back on the trigger, sending the round flying through the empty space between him and Lairst. He was rewarded with another grunt of pain. "I see you can't handle pain either? What can you do besides be a pain in my ass?"

Lairst appeared at Alucard's left side out of nowhere. Without speaking, he lashed out with his fist; finding his blows blocked by the metal weapons held tightly in his fists. Gathering his strength, Lairst spun to kick Alucard, feigned the kick and twisted back to face him. Quickly, while the advantage was his, Lairst used both of his fists to forcefully punch Alucard in the shoulder where part of the wooden beam still sat snugly ensconced in his cold, dead flesh.

The blow forced Alucard to take several huge steps backward. Mentally, he was reeling from the pain inflicted by his opponent. He swore the bastard would eat metal and fire before it was over.

Looking down, Alucard noticed his wound had begun to bleed profusely. This fight had to end soon or he'd bleed out, not being able to finish what he'd started. And then, his bride and child would be left, alone, to face this little bitch from hell. There was no way he'd willingly allow that to happen! Never!

Rising slowly, Alucard's eyes widened as he felt a pair of fangs rip into the flesh at his neck. His body fought against the sudden invasion, and soon they left his throat shortly after they'd entered. Alucard watched in expressionless horror as Lairst strode over to Seras. He already knew what he was going to do.

Growling, he snarled, "Don't fucking touch her! You touch her and you'll pay even more for your sins!"

Lairsts ripped the chains from Seras and jerked her petite body to him. Once again, he placed his lips against her own; earning an ear splitting roar from Alucard.

Seras collapsed after being fed for a second time. Lairst gently lowered her back onto the slab and whispered, "Rest, my queen. When you wake, you'll be of the dark."

Furiously, Alucard snapped, "Say your prayers, you twisted son of a bitch! It's time for you to die!" Raising both the Jackal and Casul, he unloaded both clips into Lairst. Alucard felt such satisfation with each jerk Lairst's body emitted.

Laughing as he fired, the smugness and arrogance coursed in his body, pushing him further, harder. Ejecting the clips, he popped a new one first into the Casul and then the Jackal. Locking the clips into place and cocking the hammer, he spoke matter of factly to his enemy one last time, "Farewell, asshole! Rot in hell where your sins will never be forgiven!" He fired one last shot directly into Lairst's heart and the beaten vampire lay there for a moment bleeding out the last remnants of his life.

Lairst cracked his eyes open just a little. Wheezing, he bragged, "You may have won this round, Alucard, but I won the war! Take a look at your bride now. She's become the Dark Queen and will rule the night in evil and blood. What will you do now? Will you kill her? I wonder, can you kill her?" With the last of his poisonous words uttered, the vampire crumbled to ashes and there he lay waiting on the wind to carry his remains away.

Afraid of what he'd see, Alucard slowly glanced up to see Seras. Her eyes burning with a fury he'd never seen exhibited by her before. Her hair had grown much longer. It's length almost matched his. Hate and malice radiated around her like the wind that had begun to blow gently and was increasing to gale like strength.

Suddenly, the wind stopped and all was deathly quiet. Her deadly gaze turned to her lover. Smiling, she winked and said, "Gotcha!"

His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that she'd played a prank on him of that magnitude. Frowning at her, "That wasn't funny, Seras."

"Oh, yes it was! You should've seen your face! It was priceless and funny as hell! You were scared! Admit it."

"No."

"Fine. I'll just document it in my little book then. I've got to mark this down! The day that Alucard was actually afraid of something."

Her delicate laughter was music to his ears. She'd really fooled him. He'd thought that she had become the Dark Queen, lost to him forever. He knew though that if he'd had to have killed her, he would have done it. He would've done it for duty, but most of all for her. Deep inside he knew that she wouldn't have wanted to live her unlife that way.

By this time, Seta had already made her way to Darik. She was amazed that she'd made it the entire time without Lairst recognizing her presence. Maybe it was because Alucard had such a powerful one that he'd managed to overpower hers so she didn't have to mask or cloak it.

Seta gently released Darik from his bonds and tenderly caressed his face. "I'm sorry, Darik, for what you've endure this night. I promise to make it better."

His face seemed to light up. "Really? You promise, huh?"

"I do."

Taking a breath, he looked at her. "So you'll marry me then? I would've waited a little bit longer, but you jumped the gun on me."

Tears in her eyes, she nodded her head. She couldn't speak. Her emotions had clogged her throat and she couldn't make a sound.

Darik held her close and kissed her. "We have a lot of time to make up for, so let's get back."

Alucard chuckled. "Whoa. Slow down, loverboy. You need to get your wounds taken care of before you move on to other _strenuous _activities."

The four of them laughed and steadily made their way from the building of their former imprisonment.

Seta sent the two vampires a mischievious glance. "See you at the manor." Then her and Darik's bodies, both were bathed in a brilliant white glow and they were gone.

Seras looked up at her mate. She'd already removed the wood from his chest and they just needed a few more supplies to completely cleanse the wound for it to close back up. "Alucard, shall we let them win?"

"Hell no! At least allow me to keep my dignity as the best damn supernatural creature around Hellsing! She's already gotten a head start, so you' better get a move on!"

Their laughter echoed in the night as Seras enveloped their bodies with her own special touch ,and they entered a black void leaving behind all signs of this terrible night along with the ashes of their former enemy scattered along the chapel's stone floor.

A/N: Well, that's it for this story unless there are those of you who are curious to meet Seras/Alucard's baby and to see a little further development between Seta/Darik. Just review and let me know so I know either to end it here or add an epilogue. Thanx to all you guys for reading and sticking with the story!!!

Btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR:) nlightnd


	9. The Prophecy Awoken alternate ending

A/N: For those of you who wanted an Alucard vs. Seras chap...you got your wish! This is the alternate ending you all have requested:) They will officially face off! Are you drooling yet? ;) jk. This will also be the epilogue that all of you wanted and I hope you enjoy it. Just a warning...this will probably be a hell of a long chap... I'm including all of the stuff I wrote in the last chap...almost like it never existed for those of you that are curious. Obviously several parts will be rewritten to our mutual satisfaction. So all I can say now is happy reading:)

Thanx to the following for taking the time to review. It was so appreciated!

Shane Akame Ginga San

AnaDragon

RisingGundam2006

Ludifer

Demmie

Brokenheart21

Amry

ur mom

Tarva

Shinomori Kyo

R Vash

verybigbrain

Doofus96

Lord Makura

alucardgal

Blitz KriegHerr

spirit

Thanx to all of you for your encouraging comments. It's to you guys I dedicate this final chapter in A Small Secret. Btw, I did the thanx different cuz it would've taken me awhile to type out thanx to everyone listed above. But just know I'm grateful to all of you regardless! If it weren't for you guys then I wouldn't be writing my stories. :)

Disclaimer: Check chapter one for this statement including the part where I state which characters I own and don't own. :)

A Small Secret

Chapter 9: Prophecy Awoken (Alternate Ending)

Seras lifted her head and strained her body that lay wrapped in chains. Her body had been placed on a makeshift altar of crumbling stone in the decrepit chapel where she was being held prisoner. The draculina had already learned a very painful lesson from too much struggling. The chains that held her tight were, of course, made of silver. That damn vampire hadn't left her hardly any room to move, much less struggle. The burns still marked her delicate, pale skin across her wrists. If it weren't for her boots her ankles would be pretty sore and raw as well from her frenzied movements.

She was so pissed right now she could scream. The volcanic rage that the petite creature felt was incredible. The urge to tear Lairst apart the moment she was free threatened to overwhelm her. He'd pay. That was the one thing that was certain. For once, she'd be completely ecstatic to bear witness as her mate tore another of their kind to shreds. Seras hoped the bastard died screaming in the most horrible way Alucard could conceive. All the vengeful thoughts almost caused her to miss the incoming presence of her forementioned enemy.

The moon glinted brightly off his red hair. Swaggering towards her with his typical cocky strut, he greeted her. "Good evening, Seras."

"The only thing that would make it good would be for you to disappear from it. Then the night would be better than good. It'd be great!" She smiled in response to her retort. One thing a man couldn't handle was to be insulted by a woman, and he really couldn't stand it if she insulted his pride and joy.

"I've brought you a gift, Seras. Surely you want it. But if you keep acting like this you won't get it."

His voice taunted her. Teased her. What could he possibly have brought her that would hold any interest for her. Ceasing her movements Seras paused to view him through cautious eyes. Lairst retreated into the shadows and she heard scuffling sounds, struggling sounds. Whatever it was it didn't sound good.

Her eyes widened as her adversary stepped back into the silvery moonlight with a captive in tow. Her voice, in fear, whispered, "Darik!"

Seras watched as the Guardian was strung up next to where she lay. Pain etched clearly over every inch of his handsome face. His eyes apologized to her for his capture. They were so sad to look upon. Seas of green anguish stared at Seras. He knew why he was here. Lairst was going to bring about the Dark Queen Prophecy and that was the only reason he was even needed. After Lairst wakes Seras' dark side he realized he would no longer be required. Darik just hoped that Alucard could hopefully get here before all of this insanity took place.

Making a grand gesture, arms spread wide, the red haired vampire glanced at Seras through lusting eyes. He wanted her there was no doubt. Unfortunately, he couldn't take full possession of her until her sire and lover was no more than a slight remembrance. "The things I do for you, Seras. I've brought you some company. Don't you like him?"

"The only company I don't like is you! And last time I checked, during our battle, you were missing a little something really important to you, now weren't you? Man, that just had to hurt! The family jewels getting a temporary fire sale!" Her amused laughter rang out in the rafters; seemlingly coating his skin with her joke at his expense.

He admired the fire in her eyes. He loved a fiesty woman! They were so much more fun to break than the ones who were already malleable and did everything you bid. But the remark about the family jewels took it too far and incensed him greatly! Acting swiftly, the vampire tore a knife from a holster on his muscular thigh; throwing it with incredible strength and accuracy at his target.

Darik bit his lip to keep from crying out as the dagger buried itself to the hilt in his shoulder. "Keep on you vicious bastard! I'm not afraid of you. The worst you can do is kill me, right? Well do your worst!"

It was a blatant dare. One of those come-and get-it lures thrown out like a gauntlet that was followed by violence of some sort. This time there's no telling what would be unleashed. Seras looked on in anger and worry. Even she didn't know what all her ancestor was capable of, but it wasn't known if he could stand firm against the vampire leering at him now.

"How'd you like that Seras? For every smart ass remark I get from you, the Guardian pays for your defiance. However I won't kill him before I'm ready. After all, you're both needed to play your little parts in this awakening."

"Awakening?" His words left her cold. Colder than she'd ever felt in her existence. Unease crept into her skin and bones. She definitely didn't like the sound of awakening anything. "What are you going to awaken?" Seras knew she wasn't going to like what he told her, but she had to hear, had to know.

Vanishing from where he stood, he suddenly reappeared, leaning over her, he said, "Don't tell me you've forgotten already, Seras?" Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes he continued, "I'll be performing the ritual tonight to awaken the Dark Queen. You." His eyes flashed triumphantly with his confessed plan. Wanting to shake her to the core, he struck at the only vunerable place she really had...her heart. "Your mate will die tonight! He'll live long enough to see you wake, destroying life as everyone knows it. His child will become mine and the Earth will thrive in chaos!" Lairst's deep voice resonated within the old church giving Seras and Darik both shivers. Both prisoners glared at him contemptuously wishing they could rise up and deliver him to the gates of Hell.

Shaking her head, she replied emotionally, "You can't! I don't belong to you! I belong with Alucard!" Venomously, she spat at him, "My mate's gonna kick your ass and send you straight to hell on the fast track!" Seras glared at him with more hatred than she'd ever felt in her entire life and the unlife that followed. The blond had never felt such malice towards anyone period.

The cruel vampire chuckled menacingly. "I don't think so my dear." Lairst strode over to Darik who was crudely hung against the brick wall. Jerking out the knife, he meticulously cleaned it with his shirt tail; bringing back the silver coloring to it and getting rid of the red stains which had thoroughly coated it.

Looking up at the sky, he grinned. "It's almost time. Two more hours and time's up. But for now, I'm going for a bite to drink. Don't miss me too much, Seras!"

Her mind flinched in recognition. Alucard had spoken those same words regarding a bite to drink shortly after she'd been turned. To her master and lover, every night was a perfect night for a bite to drink. It was perfect for everthing.

Gliding quickly over the floor, Lairst smiled as he hear Seras shout at him. He turned briefly and asked, "What was that?" He anxiously purred in her ear. The vampire was loathe to admit that this little smidge of a female vampire twisted his insides into knots.

Hell in her eyes and spite in her voice, "I said, Fuck you!" Her small body trembled in fury. Oh, how she wanted to rend and tear, obliterating him to millions of pieces. It would be so satisfying just to give him another couple of demeaning blows to him! The bastard would deserve it!

His eyes slid over to Darik who stood silently in place. Wagging a finger in his direction, Lairst gave him a reminder as would a mother to a child before leaving him with a sitter. "Be good and don't do anything foolish, Guardian. I'm watching you."

Darik laughed which turned to coughing spasms from the multiple hits he'd taken in the chest and stomach. Smirking, Darik stated matter of factly, "Big brother don't know shit!"

Fury struck a chord deep within Lairst. Angrily, he charged the man attached to the wall. His hands hit on each side of Darik's head. "I'm aware of what you're attempting, little man. I won't kill you. Not yet. But I promise you this-when the prophecy's fulfilled you can bid farewell to this little half life you've lived all these years! If it wasn't for Seta's little sacrifice all those years ago, you'd be dead and absorbed into me now. Poor little you. Now, she's nowhere around to help you. She's dead and gone and can't help you. Relish the words you've spoken tonight for they will be your last!"

Chuckling loudly, their enemy disappeared from their midsts, leaving them in rising dispair. They could only hope that Alucard, Hellsing's ace weapon, would find them in time, keeping the prophecy from being fulfilled. But that grain of hope was slowly being lost in the presence of fear.

Integra sat in her high backed leather chair puffing away on her favorite brand of cigars. She'd been informed of Darik's disappearance through Seta and Integra was one very unhappy heiress right now. Lairst had Seras, and probably Darik too, Alucard was on the loose hunting them down and no one had a clue in hell where they were located.

Leaning back she peered out her floor to ceiling windows hoping the view would clear her head. They were standing on the precipice, she felt. Something was going to come to a head and break. It had to. There was nowhere else to be or nothing else she could do.

"I despise weakness! Especially in myself. And I abhor those who wallow in self pity thinking there's nothing that can be done and just lay down and die. There the same as those we hunt, using their weaknesses to prey on others. They deserve nothing better than to perform what their thoughts dictate. Just lay down and die! Don't you agree, Alucard?" Her pale blue eyes studied the shadows that caressed the walls so closely.

His dark voice crept from the inky blackness where he'd been hiding, listening. "You know my feelings on weakness, master. I pity no one. Weakness is for puny mortals who have no hope and know only fear. They care for nothing or no one, but themselves, and are no better than mindless ghouls to me." Grinning widely, his fangs glinted in the silvery, bright moonlight.

A delicate eyebrow arched. "Nice to have you back, Alucard."

"Have I been missing, Integra?" Amusement clearly sounding in his tone.

"Not missing, per say. You just haven't been yourself lately."

"Well the problems that Seras and I have had hasn't made things easier. And discovering I'm going to be a father really put a twist on my perspective. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what to think of this Dark Queen prophecy. I know it to be true, but what if it's not Lairst that will awaken Seras' Dark nature? What if I'm the one to bring it to the surface? It will take Darik's blood plus mine for this to come to pass. But what if there's an added element?"

Glacier blue eyes stared at her servant stonily. "You mean, what if the final ingredient to this prophecy fulfillment is for the vampire who will awaken Seras' dark side to feed from her and then feed her in return? Is that what you're saying Alucard?" The wine she'd tossed back at dinner began turning to lead at these thoughts. If all this is true then-

"We're in deep shit." Her servant, less than eloquently, finished her troubled thought.

A female voice, less harsher than Integra's, cut through the darkness interrupting their conference. "I've caught his scent. I haven't found where he's located, but I've found which direction to start."

Seta's slim, lithe form slipped into the light, baring her tightly clothed body to the moon shining so brightly into the room. "He left and headed east."

Brown eyes turned to gaze out the panes of glass currently occupying Integra's attention. The bastard was hiding. He knew that if Seta were at her full power and alive...she'd tear him a new ass! But there was a person much stronger, more hated and feared for their adversary to worry over. Looking back at Alucard, the female Guardian had every faith and hope that this creature in Integra's study could vanquish Lairst forever.

Integra and Alucard shared a meaningful look. East was significant for one major reason. East was the direction in which the sun rose to greet the world every morning. Evil vampires and their minions often wanted something in their ludicrous plot to be symbolic or meaningful in some way.

Alucard's lips set in a grim, determined expression. "So, he went East, did he? Since the sun rises in the east, let us hurry and find his location. We don't have much time! We have six hours before the night is done and our search halts."

Integra glared at Alucard. "Alucard, this is the last time I order you to do this, but kill that fucking vampire! Failure is not an option. Am I clear? I've repeatedly ordered this, but somehow it fell between the cracks. Do not let it happen again or the consequences will be dire, servant!" The fire in her eyes bore the truth of her words. She would find any and every way possible to make sure he payed in spades if his mission ended in failure tonight.

Inclining his head in recognition of her orders, "Orders received and acknowledged. I won't return until my mission is complete and I'm able to return with my bride." Crimson eyes flashed once to reinforce his words and the infamous King Of The Night took Seta's hand slowly caused their bodies to fade away sight unseen.

"Good luck", Integra whispered. She feared this was one time he was going to honestly need it. Sending a prayer winging to the skies, the heiress turned back to the overflowing pile of paperwork threatening to take her desk hostage.

Outside, in the night air, two unfamiliar birds, black in color, resembling ravens descended to the ground, switching forms before their feet touched the hard ground. Alucard stood proud and tall, and Seta, a little shorter in stature, appeared just as proud as the vampire beside her.

Curiously, both figures put their nose to the wind; scenting it carefully. The older of the two suddenly grinned in triumph. "I've got it. I've got his scent. Let's go!" he exlaimed to his companion. The vampire and the Guardian shapeshifted once again. Both changed to a pair of dark black wolves tearing along the rocky ground; keeping their noses to the wind. Constantly they wanted assurance they were still going in the right direction.

The wind rippled through their fur as the pair kept of their harried pace. Pushing on, the further east the duo pushed the stronger they could smell Lairst, Seras and Darik.

Seta's wolf form narrowed it's eyes in anger. She'd known when Darik had been taken and who his captor happened to be. The female wolf could easily smell her friend's blood in the air. It prompted her to move faster knowing that he was injured. Growling low in her throat, Seta cemented it in her head that Lairst was going to die tonight regardless of the stakes, regardless of the cost. He was dead.

Alucard had scanned his companion's thoughts and deemed her worthy to travel with him. Thoughts of killing their enemy was forcing rage to build from a simmer to a welling, hateful, anger capable of the most voracious violence. Her attitude pleased him greatly. If she and Darik chose to stay at Hellsing when this was all through then she would surely make a very welcome addition to the family.

Meanwhile, Seras still struggled against the bonds holding her fast to the stone slab underneath her pale, hungry body. The hunger was building and she was afraid of what she might do if something didn't give and soon. Ceasing her movements, an idea came to her and it's meaning caused her to shudder in horror. What if Lairst was going to awaken her and force her to kill Darik with her first waking moment? There was no questions as to if he'd do it or not, because she knew the answer already. He was a cruel, vicious vampire who didn't give a damn about no one but himself.

Twisting her head in Darik's direction she wanted to verify that he was okay. He was pale and quiet, but he steadily looked at her with his green eyes attempting to shield her from his pain. His condition made her feel anger, not pity. Alucard had taught her well regarding pity and others. Pitying others never helped anyone. It only created monsters that only wanted more, using the system for all they could get. He'd taught her well.

"Darik, are you alright?" Crimson eyes studied green ones without flinching.

Breath hitching, he moved, testing the bonds that held him. Pain etched in his voice, he replied, "Fine."

"I have a little something that ought to make you feel a little better."

He looked at the blond draculina questioningly. "What's that?"

Smirking, she whispered to her fellow conspirator. "Alucard's on the way."

"How do you know?"

"His scent carries to me on the wind. Seta's with him. I feel him getting closer. His mind calls out to mine." Lifting her face towards the sky, she looked peaceful as she stared at the moon. Slowly she closed her eyes appearing to be in a meditative state. Without warning, she spoke again. "He's almost here!" The excitement in her voice she couldn't disguise, didn't want to.

"How far away are they?" The brown headed Guardian watched her intently.

"Not more than five minutes away. My mate is still speaking to me as I speak to you." She felt such great relief sink into her while Alucard's voice touched her mind and gently entwined around her soul.

"**_Seras, are you well?"_**

Smiling at his inquiry, she replied, **_"I'm fine, Alucard."_** Sneaking a glance at Darik she added, **_"I"m worried about Darik, Alucard. Lairst injured him and he's barely hanging on! I don't know what he did to Darik before they arrived, but he looks like hell!"_**

Alucard was on the verge of speaking again, but he was stopped by Seras.

"**_We have to stop talking,Alucard. Lairst is back, I sense him coming closer."_**

Abruptly, Seras cut off communication with her mate as their mentioned adversary strode into view.

He stood under the moon's beams radiating pleasure from his recent feeding. From the looks of his flushed cheeks and bold, fiery red color to his eyes, he'd gorged himself like a stuffed tick.

"Seras, my dear, since our other guest of honor is on the way, I'll jump ahead and get this show started. You don't have any objections, do you?" Harshly laughing, he said, "Well, of course you don't have any objections. Like I'd let you have any anyway."

Staying silent, Seras glared at him wishing she was out of these chains. She'd show him the meaning of punishment as he'd done with his overplayed feats of bragging.

Taking his steps carefully, the evil vampire seemed as if he was stalking prey. Never a good sign. Suddenly, he was standing in front of the scholarly Guardian. "Darik, it's time to pay the piper." Without warning, the vampire struck at Darik's neck causing the younger man to cry out, which he quickly stifled.

He felt such intense humiliation at this violation. His life being drained from him one gulp at a time. The drinking motions stopped after a moment and he sagged as weakness overtook his muscular frame.

Heading in Seras' direction, Lairst was leaning over her before she was aware of it. Quickly, the vampire pressed his lips to hers painfully hard. Using his tongue he pried her lips open forcefeeding her the thick, red nourishment her body required. Her mind and body struggled against that which was being forced on her. This was a violation of another sort and she felt just as used as Darik.

Anger and fury surged and flowed freely in her veins. Lairst pulled back from her suddenly and held his hand over her mouth. Using one of his hands he stroked her throat making it swallow the contents being held relentlessly at the back of her throat. Swallowing, she gagged due to the way in which he'd made her take the contents into her body. Coughing, she could only stare at him, hating him all the while.

Lairst stood back up straight. "One requirement down and two to go."

The wooden doors to the chapel blew up, the debris littering the inside of the building which was falling apart. Alucard stepped in and over the pieces of the door that lay scattered on the stone floor.

Lairst sneered at the No Life King, glaring at him from head to toe. "Took you long enough, don't you think?"

Alucard's mouth twisted in a vicious smirk. "I was just waiting for the right moment. I just _love _to make a dramatic entrance." His black hair, normally a little past shoulder length had grown to hang just past his waist. Power swirled around in his being; begging to be released. But not until he was ready.

"Alucard, face it. You're powerless here. You're even more powerless now that I hold what's most precious to you. Admit it! You're going to roast before I'm done with you!" Lairst's eyes took on a light that bypassed red or crimson. Was there really a name for this certain color? It was darker than scarlet, yet not the color of blood that ran in a mortal's veins.

Confidently, Alucard faced his enemy, chuckling all the while. "You think to destroy me? Me, the King of all vampires? The King of all night? That'll be a rather large undertaking. Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

Lairst scoffed. "Seras, here, would be more of a challenge than you, you ridiculous excuse for a vampire!"

"We'll see about that." Alucard's eyes darkened to a deep mesmerizing red. "I'll send you to hell to roast forever, you miserable cockbite!" His long red duster blew in the wind that rose up around his thin figure. His eyes narrowed as he prepared himself for the battle that was getting ready to wage. So much depended on it's outcome. Darik's existence, Seras' freedom, their unborn child, who even now was fighting to survive the effects of the silver in Seras' bloodstream.

Coldly, Alucard let his mental thoughts echo loudly in the stone building. **_"Prepare to die. This time nothing or no one will stop me!" _**Pulling his Casul and Jackal from the specially made pockets inside his coat, he aimed them at the wayward piece of trash he was facing.

Walking forward, Lairst vanished.

Muttering, "What the hell?", Hellsing's vampire was taken utterly by surprise. He knew the other vampire was a little older than he, but he was uncertain as to what powers he possessed. Unfortunately, if he wasn't a quick study during their battle, he'd lose and he'd lose everything dear to him.

Opening his senses to his surroundings, something caught his attention. "Ah ha! There you are!" Spinning rapidly, he fired off a round from his Casul into the shadows and heard a lowly spoken obscenity. "How am I doing, Lairst? Hot...warm...cold? Which is it? I know you felt the sting from my bullet. I laugh at your pain. It means your weak. Weakness is coursing through you becoming more and more evident with each meeting."

Alucard was having fun taunting his cowardly adversary. Lairst was either so much weaker than he let on, or he was just biding his time.

Crimson eyes swept over every shadow and danced over every object with no sign of the errant vampire. Playing with him as a cat would a mouse, he sang in a low voice,"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Eyes repeatedly moving over everything in the room, his senses reached out and grabbed. There! Firing off another round, he heard more obscenity's with what's left of him being cursed to hell.

A projectile flew through the air, sailing smoothly from the shadows and it impaled Alucard in the shoulder. A menacing laugh rang out from the shadowed confines. "How does _that _feel, Alucard? Does it hurt?" Floating from the inky blackness, Lairst approached Alucard, who at the moment was on his knees, knocked down from the blow of the wooden beam portruding from his body. The beam resembled a square version of a baseball bat with it's thickness, only it was much longer than a ball bat. The beam, itself, was about five feet in lenth and would be difficult to maneuver around, but he'd have to manage. Somehow.

Alucard bore it's weight and pain well. His face showed no grimace or any other expression that would let his enemy know he was hurting. He'd always been told to "never let them see you hurt.", and he'd faithfully followed that rule to this day.

Standing up, he used his hands to break the beam off at his waist. He wouldn't be able to pull it out or it would leave nasty splinters; possibly causing problems for him down the road. He'd have to keep fighting with it embedded in his skin, muscle and tissues.

Swallowing the pain engulfing his body, he laughed. "Seriously, vampire, is that all you have? Is that all you're capable of? Please! I thought you were a creature to be feared? All I see is a coward barely able to fight his own skirmishes!" Taking aim with his Jackal, he pulled back on the trigger, sending the round flying through the empty space between him and Lairst. He was rewarded with another grunt of pain. "I see you can't handle pain either? What can you do besides exist as a pain in my ass?"

Lairst appeared at Alucard's left side out of nowhere. Without speaking, he lashed out with his fist; finding his blows blocked by the metal weapons held tightly in his fists. Gathering his strength, Lairst spun to kick Alucard, feigned the kick and twisted back to face him. Quickly, while the advantage was his, Lairst used both of his fists to forcefully punch Alucard in the shoulder where part of the wooden beam still sat snugly ensconced in his cold, dead flesh.

The blow forced Alucard to take several huge steps backward. Mentally, he was reeling from the pain inflicted by his opponent. He swore the bastard would eat metal and fire before it was over.

Looking down, Alucard noticed his wound had begun to bleed profusely. This fight had to end soon or he'd bleed out, not being able to finish what he'd started. And then, his bride and child would be left, alone, to face this little bitch from hell. There was no way he'd willingly allow that to happen! Never!

Rising slowly, Alucard's eyes widened as he felt a pair of fangs rip into the flesh at his neck. His body fought against the sudden invasion, and soon they left his throat shortly after they'd entered. Alucard watched in expressionless horror as Lairst strode over to Seras. He already knew what he was going to do.

Growling, he snarled, "Don't fucking touch her! You touch her and you'll pay even more for your sins!"

Lairsts ripped the chains from Seras and jerked her petite body to him. Once again, he placed his lips against her own; earning an ear splitting roar from Alucard.

Seras collapsed after being fed for a second time. Lairst gently lowered her back onto the slab and whispered, "Rest, my queen. When you wake, you'll be of the dark."

Furiously, Alucard snapped, "Say your prayers, you twisted son of a bitch! It's time for you to die!" Raising both the Jackal and Casul, he unloaded both clips into Lairst. Alucard felt such satisfation with each jerk Lairst's body emitted.

Laughing as he fired, the smugness and arrogance coursed in his body, pushing him further, harder. Ejecting the clips, he popped a new one first into the Casul and then the Jackal. Locking the clips into place and cocking the hammer, he spoke matter of factly to his enemy one last time, "Farewell, asshole! Rot in hell where your sins will never be forgiven!" He fired one last shot directly into Lairst's heart and the beaten vampire lay there for a moment bleeding out the last remnants of his life.

Lairst cracked his eyes open just a little. Wheezing, he bragged, "You may have won this round, Alucard, but I won the war! Take a look at your bride now. She's become the Dark Queen and will rule the night in evil and blood. What will you do now? Will you kill her? I wonder, can you kill her?" With the last of his poisonous words uttered, the vampire crumbled to ashes and there he lay waiting for the wind to carry away his remains.

Afraid of what he'd see, Alucard slowly glanced up to see Seras. Her eyes burning with a fury he'd never seen exhibited by her before. Her hair had grown much longer. It's length almost matched his. Hate and malice radiated around her like the wind that had begun to blow gently and was increasing to gale like strength.

Uncertainty hammered at his heart. Was this his beloved Seras or was he facing the Dark Queen? There was only one sure way to discover the answer. Boldly, he commanded, "Seras, come."

Laughter, menacing as it was cold, spilled out into the stone battleground. "You command me?" More laughter followed. Suddenly her laughter stilled. Glaring at him through a hate filled gaze, "I'm no one's to command. I'm Queen of the night. It follows my orders, as will all creatures of the night. Your time as my master is over. Chaos will reign with me as I do what I will. You will serve me and do as _I_ bid. Refuse me and you'll die, here, tonight. From this night on, I bow to no one, answer to no one! And I'll rip out the throat of the first man or creature that attempts to make me!"

Red eyes glowed harshly under the pale light of the moon. Quelling any physical protestation from Seta and Darik, she threw up a hand forcing them against the wall.

Seta and Darik, taken aback by the female creature standing in front of them, had been slowly making their way to Alucard. Seta's danger instincts kicked in as she saw Seras' hand fly up, and before she could warn Darik, they were both thrown against the wall. A huge invisible force had slammed them up against the stones causing Seta to grunt from the painful blow. Darik's wounds had opened again. Blood slowly seeped from the injuries to slide down his flesh.

Seta ran her hands gently over the bloodied areas covering Darik's shoulder, neck , stomach and leg. She could tell that Darik's wounds weren't getting too much worse, and she looked back at the creature she'd called friend. "You don't know what you're doing, Seras! Stop or someone will get seriously hurt."

Her pleas appeared to fall on partially deaf ears. Seras leered and continued to laugh amongst the confusion, anger and fear. "That's my point. I want someone to get hurt. He", she said pointing at Alucard, "is in desperate need of hurting. He needs his arrogant ass beaten and humiliated. Isn't that right, Alucard?"

The No Life King snorted. "And you think you're the one to bring it?" The vampire actually seemed turned on by this vicious challenge. It called to the more primal side of him, reminding him of all the earlier battles where he'd killed and savored the pleasures and many spoils.

Looking at his former fledgling, Alucard radiated lust, danger and madness all rolled into one. "You want me, come get me."

The challenge had been accepted, and his permission had been given. Silently, Alucard stood observing Seras; wondering what move would begin this age old deadly chess match. He didn't want to kill her, but he'd do what he had to in order to preserve humanity as ordered by Integra. But surely, there had to be a way to get _his _Seras back and in one mental piece. Surely.

Darik and Seta could only stare at their friend in astonishment. Even before death too him, using Alucard as the means, the bastard had accomplished his diabolic plans. Painfully, the Guardian stood. Eyeing Seras carefully, he approached her despite Seta's warning and her attempts to grab him and hold him still.

Cocking her head to the side, Seras curiously watched as her ancestor grew closer to her. "What, Darik? Are you against me as well?" Throwing her thin arms out as if to welcome him into her embrace, she cried out, "We are family after all, aren't we? Join me, Darik. Forget all these simpletons. We will rule the night. You and I."

By now, he was directly in front of her. "Seras, I can't. I want you to come back to us. Come back to those who love you, who adore you. This isn't who you really want to be. This isn't you at all."

The cruel vampire chuckled menacingly. "I don't think so my dear." Lairst strode over to Darik who was crudely hung against the brick wall. Jerking out the knife, he meticulously cleaned it with his shirt tail; bringing back the silver coloring to it and getting rid of the red stains which had thoroughly coated it.

Looking up at the sky, he grinned. "It's almost time. Two more hours and time's up. But for now, I'm going for a bite to drink. Don't miss me too much, Seras!"

Her mind flinched in recognition. Alucard had spoken those same words regarding a bite to drink shortly after she'd been turned. To her master and lover, every night was a perfect night for a bite to drink. It was perfect for everthing.

Gliding quickly over the floor, Lairst smiled as he hear Seras shout at him. He turned briefly and asked, "What was that?" He anxiously purred in her ear. The vampire was loathe to admit that this little smidge of a female vampire twisted his insides into knots.

Integra sat in her high backed leather chair puffing away on her favorite brand of cigars. She'd been informed of Darik's disappearance through Seta and Integra was one very unhappy heiress right now. Lairst had Seras, and probably Darik too, Alucard was on the loose hunting them down and no one had a clue in hell where they were located.

Leaning back she peered out her floor to ceiling windows hoping the view would clear her head. They were standing on the precipice, she felt. Something was going to come to a head and break. It had to. There was nowhere else to be or nothing else she could do.

"I despise weakness! Especially in myself. And I abhor those who wallow in self pity thinking there's nothing that can be done and just lay down and die. There the same as those we hunt, using their weaknesses to prey on others. They deserve nothing better than to perform what their thoughts dictate. Just lay down and die! Don't you agree, Alucard?" Her pale blue eyes studied the shadows that caressed the walls so closely.

His dark voice crept from the inky blackness where he'd been hiding, listening. "You know my feelings on weakness, master. I pity no one. Weakness is for puny mortals who have no hope and know only fear. They care for nothing or no one, but themselves, and are no better than mindless ghouls to me." Grinning widely, his fangs glinted in the silvery, bright moonlight.

A delicate eyebrow arched. "Nice to have you back, Alucard."

"Have I been missing, Integra?" Amusement clearly sounding in his tone.

"Not missing, per say. You just haven't been yourself lately."

"Well the problems that Seras and I have had hasn't made things easier. And discovering I'm going to be a father really put a twist on my perspective. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what to think of this Dark Queen prophecy. I know it to be true, but what if it's not Lairst that will awaken Seras' Dark nature? What if I'm the one to bring it to the surface? It will take Darik's blood plus mine for this to come to pass. But what if there's an added element?"

Glacier blue eyes stared at her servant stonily. "You mean, what if the final ingredient to this prophecy fulfillment is for the vampire who will awaken Seras' dark side to feed from her and then feed her in return? Is that what you're saying Alucard?" The wine she'd tossed back at dinner began turning to lead at these thoughts. If all this is true then-

"We're in deep shit." Her servant, less than eloquently, finished her troubled thought.

A female voice, less harsher than Integra's, cut through the darkness interrupting their conference. "I've caught his scent. I haven't found where he's located, but I've found which direction to start."

Seta's slim, lithe form slipped into the light, baring her tightly clothed body to the moon shining so brightly into the room. "He left and headed east."

Brown eyes turned to gaze out the panes of glass currently occupying Integra's attention. The bastard was hiding. He knew that if Seta were at her full power and alive...she'd tear him a new ass! But there was a person much stronger, more hated and feared for their adversary to worry over. Looking back at Alucard, the female Guardian had every faith and hope that this creature in Integra's study could vanquish Lairst forever.

Integra and Alucard shared a meaningful look. East was significant for one major reason. East was the direction in which the sun rose to greet the world every morning. Evil vampires and their minions often wanted something in their ludicrous plot to be symbolic or meaningful in some way.

Alucard's lips set in a grim, determined expression. "So, he went East, did he? Since the sun rises in the east, let us hurry and find his location. We don't have much time! We have six hours before the night is done and our search halts."

Integra glared at Alucard. "Alucard, this is the last time I order you to do this, but kill that fucking vampire! Failure is not an option. Am I clear? I've repeatedly ordered this, but somehow it fell between the cracks. Do not let it happen again or the consequences will be dire, servant!" The fire in her eyes bore the truth of her words. She would find any and every way possible to make sure he payed in spades if his mission ended in failure tonight.

Inclining his head in recognition of her orders, "Orders received and acknowledged. I won't return until my mission is complete and I'm able to return with my bride." Crimson eyes flashed once to reinforce his words and the infamous King Of The Night took Seta's hand slowly caused their bodies to fade away sight unseen.

"Good luck", Integra whispered. She feared this was one time he was going to honestly need it. Sending a prayer winging to the skies, the heiress turned back to the overflowing pile of paperwork threatening to take her desk hostage.

Outside, in the night air, two unfamiliar birds, black in color, resembling ravens descended to the ground, switching forms before their feet touched the hard ground. Alucard stood proud and tall, and Seta, a little shorter in stature, appeared just as proud as the vampire beside her.

Curiously, both figures put their nose to the wind; scenting it carefully. The older of the two suddenly grinned in triumph. "I've got it. I've got his scent. Let's go!" he exlaimed to his companion. The vampire and the Guardian shapeshifted once again. Both changed to a pair of dark black wolves tearing along the rocky ground; keeping their noses to the wind. Constantly they wanted assurance they were still going in the right direction.

The wind rippled through their fur as the pair kept of their harried pace. Pushing on, the further east the duo pushed the stronger they could smell Lairst, Seras and Darik.

Seta's wolf form narrowed it's eyes in anger. She'd known when Darik had been taken and who his captor happened to be. The female wolf could easily smell her friend's blood in the air. It prompted her to move faster knowing that he was injured. Growling low in her throat, Seta cemented it in her head that Lairst was going to die tonight regardless of the stakes, regardless of the cost. He was dead.

Alucard had scanned his companion's thoughts and deemed her worthy to travel with him. Thoughts of killing their enemy was forcing rage to build from a simmer to a welling, hateful, anger capable of the most voracious violence. Her attitude pleased him greatly. If she and Darik chose to stay at Hellsing when this was all through then she would surely make a very welcome addition to the family.

Meanwhile, Seras still struggled against the bonds holding her fast to the stone slab underneath her pale, hungry body. The hunger was building and she was afraid of what she might do if something didn't give and soon. Ceasing her movements, an idea came to her and it's meaning caused her to shudder in horror. What if Lairst was going to awaken her and force her to kill Darik with her first waking moment? There was no questions as to if he'd do it or not, because she knew the answer already. He was a cruel, vicious vampire who didn't give a damn about no one but himself.

Twisting her head in Darik's direction she wanted to verify that he was okay. He was pale and quiet, but he steadily looked at her with his green eyes attempting to shield her from his pain. His condition made her feel anger, not pity. Alucard had taught her well regarding pity and others. Pitying others never helped anyone. It only created monsters that only wanted more, using the system for all they could get. He'd taught her well.

"Darik, are you alright?" Crimson eyes studied green ones without flinching.

Breath hitching, he moved, testing the bonds that held him. Pain etched in his voice, he replied, "Fine."

"I have a little something that ought to make you feel a little better."

He looked at the blond draculina questioningly. "What's that?"

Smirking, she whispered to her fellow conspirator. "Alucard's on the way."

"How do you know?"

"His scent carries to me on the wind. Seta's with him. I feel him getting closer. His mind calls out to mine." Lifting her face towards the sky, she looked peaceful as she stared at the moon. Slowly she closed her eyes appearing to be in a meditative state. Without warning, she spoke again. "He's almost here!" The excitement in her voice she couldn't disguise, didn't want to.

"How far away are they?" The brown headed Guardian watched her intently.

"Not more than five minutes away. My mate is still speaking to me as I speak to you." She felt such great relief sink into her while Alucard's voice touched her mind and gently entwined around her soul.

"**_Seras, are you well?"_**

Smiling at his inquiry, she replied, **_"I'm fine, Alucard."_** Sneaking a glance at Darik she added, **_"I"m worried about Darik, Alucard. Lairst injured him and he's barely hanging on! I don't know what he did to Darik before they arrived, but he looks like hell!"_**

Alucard was on the verge of speaking again, but he was stopped by Seras.

"**_We have to stop talking,Alucard. Lairst is back, I sense him coming closer."_**

Abruptly, Seras cut off communication with her mate as their mentioned adversary strode into view.

He stood under the moon's beams radiating pleasure from his recent feeding. From the looks of his flushed cheeks and bold, fiery red color to his eyes, he'd gorged himself like a stuffed tick.

"Seras, my dear, since our other guest of honor is on the way, I'll jump ahead and get this show started. You don't have any objections, do you?" Harshly laughing, he said, "Well, of course you don't have any objections. Like I'd let you have any anyway."

Staying silent, Seras glared at him wishing she was out of these chains. She'd show him the meaning of punishment as he'd done with his overplayed feats of bragging.

Taking his steps carefully, the evil vampire seemed as if he was stalking prey. Never a good sign. Suddenly, he was standing in front of the scholarly Guardian. "Darik, it's time to pay the piper." Without warning, the vampire struck at Darik's neck causing the younger man to cry out, which he quickly stifled.

He felt such intense humiliation at this violation. His life being drained from him one gulp at a time. The drinking motions stopped after a moment and he sagged as weakness overtook his muscular frame.

Heading in Seras' direction, Lairst was leaning over her before she was aware of it. Quickly, the vampire pressed his lips to hers painfully hard. Using his tongue he pried her lips open forcefeeding her the thick, red nourishment her body required. Her mind and body struggled against that which was being forced on her. This was a violation of another sort and she felt just as used as Darik.

Anger and fury surged and flowed freely in her veins. Lairst pulled back from her suddenly and held his hand over her mouth. Using one of his hands he stroked her throat making it swallow the contents being held relentlessly at the back of her throat. Swallowing, she gagged due to the way in which he'd made her take the contents into her body. Coughing, she could only stare at him, hating him all the while.

Lairst stood back up straight. "One requirement down and two to go."

The wooden doors to the chapel blew up, the debris littering the inside of the building which was falling apart. Alucard stepped in and over the pieces of the door that lay scattered on the stone floor.

Lairst sneered at the No Life King, glaring at him from head to toe. "Took you long enough, don't you think?"

Alucard's mouth twisted in a vicious smirk. "I was just waiting for the right moment. I just _love _to make a dramatic entrance." His black hair, normally a little past shoulder length had grown to hang just past his waist. Power swirled around in his being; begging to be released. But not until he was ready.

"Alucard, face it. You're powerless here. You're even more powerless now that I hold what's most precious to you. Admit it! You're going to roast before I'm done with you!" Lairst's eyes took on a light that bypassed red or crimson. Was there really a name for this certain color? It was darker than scarlet, yet not the color of blood that ran in a mortal's veins.

Confidently, Alucard faced his enemy, chuckling all the while. "You think to destroy me? Me, the King of all vampires? The King of all night? That'll be a rather large undertaking. Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

Lairst scoffed. "Seras, here, would be more of a challenge than you, you ridiculous excuse for a vampire!"

"We'll see about that." Alucard's eyes darkened to a deep mesmerizing red. "I'll send you to hell to roast forever, you miserable cockbite!" His long red duster blew in the wind that rose up around his thin figure. His eyes narrowed as he prepared himself for the battle that was getting ready to wage. So much depended on it's outcome. Darik's existence, Seras' freedom, their unborn child, who even now was fighting to survive the effects of the silver in Seras' bloodstream.

Coldly, Alucard let his mental thoughts echo loudly in the stone building. **_"Prepare to die. This time nothing or no one will stop me!" _**Pulling his Casul and Jackal from the specially made pockets inside his coat, he aimed them at the wayward piece of trash he was facing.

Walking forward, Lairst vanished.

Muttering, "What the hell?", Hellsing's vampire was taken utterly by surprise. He knew the other vampire was a little older than he, but he was uncertain as to what powers he possessed. Unfortunately, if he wasn't a quick study during their battle, he'd lose and he'd lose everything dear to him.

Opening his senses to his surroundings, something caught his attention. "Ah ha! There you are!" Spinning rapidly, he fired off a round from his Casul into the shadows and heard a lowly spoken obscenity. "How am I doing, Lairst? Hot...warm...cold? Which is it? I know you felt the sting from my bullet. I laugh at your pain. It means your weak. Weakness is coursing through you becoming more and more evident with each meeting."

Alucard was having fun taunting his cowardly adversary. Lairst was either so much weaker than he let on, or he was just biding his time.

Crimson eyes swept over every shadow and danced over every object with no sign of the errant vampire. Playing with him as a cat would a mouse, he sang in a low voice,"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Eyes repeatedly moving over everything in the room, his senses reached out and grabbed. There! Firing off another round, he heard more obscenity's with what's left of him being cursed to hell.

A projectile flew through the air, sailing smoothly from the shadows and it impaled Alucard in the shoulder. A menacing laugh rang out from the shadowed confines. "How does _that _feel, Alucard? Does it hurt?" Floating from the inky blackness, Lairst approached Alucard, who at the moment was on his knees, knocked down from the blow of the wooden beam portruding from his body. The beam resembled a square version of a baseball bat with it's thickness, only it was much longer than a ball bat. The beam, itself, was about five feet in lenth and would be difficult to maneuver around, but he'd have to manage. Somehow.

Alucard bore it's weight and pain well. His face showed no grimace or any other expression that would let his enemy know he was hurting. He'd always been told to "never let them see you hurt.", and he'd faithfully followed that rule to this day.

Standing up, he used his hands to break the beam off at his waist. He wouldn't be able to pull it out or it would leave nasty splinters; possibly causing problems for him down the road. He'd have to keep fighting with it embedded in his skin, muscle and tissues.

Swallowing the pain engulfing his body, he laughed. "Seriously, vampire, is that all you have? Is that all you're capable of? Please! I thought you were a creature to be feared? All I see is a coward barely able to fight his own skirmishes!" Taking aim with his Jackal, he pulled back on the trigger, sending the round flying through the empty space between him and Lairst. He was rewarded with another grunt of pain. "I see you can't handle pain either? What can you do besides exist as a pain in my ass?"

Lairst appeared at Alucard's left side out of nowhere. Without speaking, he lashed out with his fist; finding his blows blocked by the metal weapons held tightly in his fists. Gathering his strength, Lairst spun to kick Alucard, feigned the kick and twisted back to face him. Quickly, while the advantage was his, Lairst used both of his fists to forcefully punch Alucard in the shoulder where part of the wooden beam still sat snugly ensconced in his cold, dead flesh.

The blow forced Alucard to take several huge steps backward. Mentally, he was reeling from the pain inflicted by his opponent. He swore the bastard would eat metal and fire before it was over.

Looking down, Alucard noticed his wound had begun to bleed profusely. This fight had to end soon or he'd bleed out, not being able to finish what he'd started. And then, his bride and child would be left, alone, to face this little bitch from hell. There was no way he'd willingly allow that to happen! Never!

Rising slowly, Alucard's eyes widened as he felt a pair of fangs rip into the flesh at his neck. His body fought against the sudden invasion, and soon they left his throat shortly after they'd entered. Alucard watched in expressionless horror as Lairst strode over to Seras. He already knew what he was going to do.

Growling, he snarled, "Don't fucking touch her! You touch her and you'll pay even more for your sins!"

Lairsts ripped the chains from Seras and jerked her petite body to him. Once again, he placed his lips against her own; earning an ear splitting roar from Alucard.

Seras collapsed after being fed for a second time. Lairst gently lowered her back onto the slab and whispered, "Rest, my queen. When you wake, you'll be of the dark."

Furiously, Alucard snapped, "Say your prayers, you twisted son of a bitch! It's time for you to die!" Raising both the Jackal and Casul, he unloaded both clips into Lairst. Alucard felt such satisfation with each jerk Lairst's body emitted.

Laughing as he fired, the smugness and arrogance coursed in his body, pushing him further, harder. Ejecting the clips, he popped a new one first into the Casul and then the Jackal. Locking the clips into place and cocking the hammer, he spoke matter of factly to his enemy one last time, "Farewell, asshole! Rot in hell where your sins will never be forgiven!" He fired one last shot directly into Lairst's heart and the beaten vampire lay there for a moment bleeding out the last remnants of his life.

Lairst cracked his eyes open just a little. Wheezing, he bragged, "You may have won this round, Alucard, but I won the war! Take a look at your bride now. She's become the Dark Queen and will rule the night in evil and blood. What will you do now? Will you kill her? I wonder, can you kill her?" With the last of his poisonous words uttered, the vampire crumbled to ashes and there he lay waiting on the wind to carry his remains away.

Afraid of what he'd see, Alucard slowly glanced up to see Seras. Her eyes burning with a fury he'd never seen exhibited by her before. Her hair had grown much longer. It's length almost matched his. Hate and malice radiated around her like the wind that had begun to blow gently and was increasing to gale like strength.

Alucard watched in surprise as Seras headed his way with great, hurtling speed. He smiled as he sensed a greater challenge than Lairst had offered. He just hoped they both made it out of this alive. Also, he had to remember that she was carrying his child, and he didn't want to eliminate such a precious, innocent life before he'd had time to live.

His forearm met her fist; effectively blocking the blow intended for his chest. Face to face, he growled, "Ready for some fun, Seras? Are you prepared to learn a new lesson?" He shoved her backwards which she hadn't anticipated, almost falling on her rear.

Seras felt a pair of invisible hands shove her and she went flying backwards. Shock registered clearly across her face at the sudden attack. Obviously, she hadn't expected him to do anything. Jumping to her feet, she snarled, "Okay, since you want to play that way then let's take this outside. Much more room to play!"

Her body shot up in the air and through the crumbling roof, enabling her to land easily on the grass outside the chapel. Watching the ruin, she waited for Alucard to join her. Moments later he still hadn't appeared and her patience was running thin. "Alucard, are you that lacking in courage? Are you afraid to fight me? I thought I was such a weakling, a hindrance, to you? If I'm such then why don't you show your face?"

Seras knew her words would affect the older vampire. Pride was one of his biggest faults, and he had pride in spades. Pride and arrogance. Stiffening, she felt a nearby presence and without warning a pair of arms snaked around her body, tightening painfully.

A voice whispered darkly in her ear. "You called me so here I am, ready or not. Let's play, Seras."

She not only heard the psychotic glee in his tone, but she felt it as well. That sound caused a small tinge of fear to resonate in her body. Alucard wasn't known for being the No Life King for nothing. She'd seen him tear enemies apart easily. Enemies that were much older and lasted a very short time when they stood against him.

Willing herself to concentrate, Seras vanished from his grasp. The wind picked up around her, dark clouds rolled in while lightning arched from one cloud to the next. An ominous feeling stretched out from her being feeding the oncoming storm. The strands of her long, blond hair streamed behind her in the violent gusts that she'd summoned.

"Yes! Summon everything you have, Seras! Come at me! Take your best shot! Bring all your wrath! Hurry!" The teacher in him, experienced such happiness at the powers she exhibited. The lover in him shared that excitement and the pride that he felt at the emergence of her strength and power. If only she could be this way while free from the Dark Queen's influence. There had to be a way. He'd find it if it killed him, Alucard swore silently to himself.

Seras struck quickly. Following her command, bony hands portruded up from the unconsecrated soil to grab hold of Alucard's ankles. Then more hands slithered up his tall frame attempting to hold him in place. Smirking, the female vampire satisfied in her capture, flew forwards commanding the wind to propell her towards him.

Abruptly she stopped inches from his face. Just like he was capable of doing, her hair lengthened, dancing in the wind. The strands suddenly wrapped around him, drawing them closer together. Roughly, she grabbed his throat and was preparing to strike, drinking him dry. She had the deadliest of intentions for her former master and lover. "That was over to quick, my dear. I thought you were better than that."

Something punched her stomach and her crimson eyes opened wide in stunned disbelief. She couldn't believe he'd done this to her. Someone he'd claimed to love.

Alucard smirked. Dark laughter surrounded the duo locked in combat. She didn't see this coming. A third arm had appeared from his abdomen punching a hole clean through her gut. What she didn't realize is that this action hurt him worse than it did her. It was the truth. She'd never know how difficult it was for him to fight his queen who also carried his son.

Pain echoed in her body. Seras released her hold and staggered back a few steps. Infuriated, She lifted her hands, calling down the waiting lighting. Forking down from the skies, it traveled down to its summoner's angry grasp. Blue-white light enveloped her form. With every step she took, you could hear the hiss of burning grass and dirt, you could see the aftereffects lingering behind her.

"I thought you said you loved me! That you cared for me! What the hell was that, you bastard?" Seras quickly advanced on him. Her decision already made. He'd die for his impertinence!

Alucard seeing the resolve in her eyes, drew his Jackal from the pocket of his duster. Pushing away his feelings for her, he drew on the strength, hate and every negative emotion he'd experienced since his cruel beginning. He'd need it for the act he was going to commit. It'd be a sin against their love, but he had no choice. It was do or die. For both of them.

Lightning crackled around her small body as she prepared to land a death blow, wiping him from the face of the Earth forever. Deep inside, her conscious screamed as she saw him pull the rather large Jackal from his coat, aiming it straight at her.

The force and brightness of the light grew as the two vampires neared each other.

They met in a fiery clash of lighting and there was the loud echo of his gun as it fired.

The smoke from his pistol cleared and the lightning disappeared from Seras' thin frame. She had a gaping hole in her left shoulder and Alucard had his large hand wrapped around her throat; holding her aloft in the air, feet dangling several feet off the ground.

In an last ditch effort, Seras grabbed at his hand, clawing it, drawing blood, but he refused to let go. Yanking her smaller body to his, the older vampire, spoke not to the Dark Queen, but his Seras. The one hidden inside who was confused and unsure.

Snapping at her, "Cease this redundant fighting. I tire of this battle! You don't think I'll kill you, but I will. I'll send the Dark Queen to hell and won't lose a day's sleep over it. But I'd regret the loss of Seras, my true queen and my child."

Seras struggled harder in his iron grip. His words made their way into her heart, but she was fighting his words more than the physical hold he had on her. "I refuse to give her back to you! She's mine! Your child is mine! I won't release her!"

"You have no choice." Each word was accented by hate and fury so dark, even she could barely fathom it's depths. Alucard jerked her closer to him. His red eyes burned with a fire so hot, that her skin felt it was being scorched. "Fight this, Seras! Come back to us and banish this bitch that has this hold over you! Fight, Seras! Fight her! Fight for you, for me, for us! Don't let her win! I don't want to lose you, but I can't allow the Dark Queen to walk away free." His pleas shot like an arrow straight to her heart where Seras still resided.

She felt something slithering around her body and holding her in place. Glancing down, she saw that he was using the same trick she'd used against him earlier. His long, black hair now held her prisoner. Seras felt her end approaching and she decided to meet it with courage. She'd meet it head on with only one regret. That she hadn't told Alucard how much she loved him.

Seras hadn't been able to say a word while locked under the Dark Queen's power. She'd been an observer in her own body, a prisoner confined in a cage of flesh. Choking in the tight hold he had on her neck, she gasped, "Alucard! Before I go...need to tell you..." her words faded off as she glanced down watching her blood run out of the gaping hole, running down her body and dripping onto the thirsty ground.

She watched as the dirt soaked up the precious fluid which gave her life. Darkness grew and she felt her life fading like her words. His grip tightened considerably harder, almost crushing her windpipe.

"Why should I hear anything more you have to say? You've made it clear that you wish to die, so why should I listen?" His gaze narrowed perceptively as he watched the fear fall over her delicate face. "You've taken everything I gave a damn about so why should I not reciprocate and return the favor in kind?" His dark voice held such radiating danger, and he purposefully allowed it to flood her senses and frighten her further. "Give me one, damned, good reason I shouldn't kill you here and now? You're not Seras any longer. Should that make me care whether you disappear from this world or not? "The woman I love no longer rests in that body as far as I'm concerned. I won't change my mind unless I'm given something to change my view." Alucard jerked her closer and was about to bury his fangs in her neck and drain her to the point of death, but her voice halted him.

"Wait!" Due to the grasp on her neck she could barely choke out the words, so they came out as more of a gasp than anything. "Have something to say. To tell you."

"And that would be..." His sentence died off waiting to hear her admission. Or confession. Which ever it could be considered. "I'm waiting."

She couldn't believe he was being so short and harsh with her. He'd sworn to love her forever. But then again, she'd been taken over by a bitch personna and attempted to end his existence. Hopefully he'd believe the next few words she spoke. If not, then all was lost and her life was over for a second time.

Gathering her courage and what strength she had left, she whispered in lowly. "I-I love you. I always have. And if you must destroy me then do it! I'd rather it be you than some stranger. But just remember that whatever happens, I'll always love you and I cherished the time we had together." Then her head dropped from exhaustion and the toll the battle with him took.

With what energy she had left, she slowly lifted her head. "I'm ready, Alucard. Do what you will." Her words were snatched away in the wind, but her lover still heard them.

"Seras?" Her words wiped away all anger and spite from his handsome features. Was it really her? Could it have really been that easy?

Coughs racked her small body. "Alucard, there's one thing you have to do to finish this. You have to give me your blood, willingly and she'll be gone. Forever. But more than likely, so will I."

Alucard released her from his bone crushing grip and pulled her gently up against his tall, firm body. Staring intently into her eyes, "I'll give you whatever you need to rid yourself of this cursed affliction. Whatever it requires." Smiling, holding her so tenderly, he whispers, "Drink, Seras. Take whatever you need."

A thin, sheen of tears filled her eyes, and she gently smiled. Just for him. Pulling him down, she kisses him with such passion that her soul sings from deep inside. Trailing her kisses down his chin to his neck, she bit through the icy skin; taking the much needed nourishment. All the while she hoped that her instincts were right and this would get rid of the Dark Queen nuisance.

His blood slid smoothly down her throat quenching the fire that she felt burning her, an internal inferno. Moments later, she withdrew her fangs from his neck, and carefully licked the prick marks sealing them from bleeding anymore. She could already feel her wounds healing and then suddenly, a burning sensation hotter than anything she'd ever felt enveloped her body.

Seras jerked out of Alucard's grasp, backing away from him with a wild look in her eyes. Fear took hold of her heart. What if she'd been wrong? Painful spasms shook her tiny frame causing her to cry out in agony. Fire ripped through her, burning away every spot of darkness existing in her soul. She called out to the one person who could help her. "Alucard! Help me! Please!" The pain in her voice broke her words into tormented cries.

Alucard couldn't bear to see her this way. Appearing by her side, he held her as the spasms continued for what seemed like eternity. All he could do was hold her and whisper, "I'm here, Seras. I won't leave you."

Eventually, everything subsided. The pain,spasms and most of all...the burning sensation. Seras glanced up at Alucard through bleary eyes. "Thank you, Alucard."

"Your welcome. Let's get you home where you can rest and heal." Alucard picked her up and headed back towards the old church. He spotted Seta and Darik standing just outside the doors watching in stunned amazement. He knew they'd seen the whole thing, but they didn't want to comment because neither of them knew what to say.

Eyeing Darik and Seta, Alucard asked them, "Are you two alright?"

Seta was still holding Darik up with her tremendous strength. She smiled at the ancient vampire. "Couldn't be better." She snuck a glance at the man by her side and winked. "Well, one of us could be better, but you get the point."

Smirking, Alucard replied, "Very well. Seras and I are going back to Hellsing now. We'll meet you there."

Holding out her hand to stop him from leaving, Seta bit her lip. "Wait. Don't you want to hear?"

The vampire asked, "Do you have more to report?"

"Not really. But Darik and I are getting married. When you and Seras started fighting out here, he asked me and I also have a request to make."

"What request would you ask of me?" Alucard found himself intrigued. He wondered what the powerful woman would ask him.

"The day we wed would you give me away?"

Inclining his head at her, he said, "You may count on it. It'd be an honor. But now, I must go. Seras needs dire attention and I must see to her for now. See you back at Hellsing."

He opened a portal, black as the sky above them and stepped into it holding his bride tightly against him. The void immediately closed after it swallowed their forms.

Darik smiled at the woman by his side. "I say it's time to go ourselves." Lifting his right hand, he caressed her face. "I don't know if I've said this today, but I love you."

"And I love you."

She leaned forward and kissed him with such invitation that he couldn't resist. While he was distracted, the bright light swirled around their bodies and transported them back to Hellsing where everyone was waiting to receive them.

**Six months later...**

Alucard, Walter, Darik and Integra all sat outside the Hellsing hospital located by the soldiers barracks, only it was underground. Actually, it was Walter, Darik and Integra who was sitting. Alucard, his nervously pacing form was reminiscent of a caged tiger, restless and irritable. He was pissed because he couldn't be with Seras who was currently immobilized and preparing to give birth.

He was grating on everyone's nerves with his pacing until, finally, Integra ordered him to sit. But it was so difficult. Every pain, every emotion, he shared with his mate through their link. He tried to comfort her from a distance, but it was taking it's toll on him. He couldn't stand her pain, it was literally driving him insane.

While Alucard was suffering on the outside, Seras was suffering so much more inside the room. Seta was with her, but she'd rather have her mate! The pain wracking her stomach was about to kill her. She thought about the injuries she'd received before and they were nothing compared to this.

Seras gripped the sheets in a tight fist, all the while twisting and cursing Alucard for putting her in this situation. "I'm gonna kick his ass when I get off this bed." She loudly yelled at the door, "Alucard, you're ass is mine when I'm done here! I can't believe I let you do this to me, you son of a bitch!" Another spasm of pain wracked her worn out body and she screamed.

Outside the room, Alucard's eyebrows were almost completely in his hairline. He was surprised at Seras and her fury at him. He looked at Integra. "What the hell did I do?"

Walter patted him on the shoulder and grinned. "Don't worry, Alucard. She doesn't mean a word of it. All women in labor speak that way to their significant others. It's their way of trying to push off some of their pain on the poor, unfortunate men who are in there with them. It'll go away as soon as your son is born and she'll forget all about it."

"We'll see, Walter. We'll see." The vampire was doubtful but for now he'd take the butler's word on it.

While Walter and Alucard conversed, Integra and Darik secretly were laughing at Alucard's position. The No Life King had never been afraid of anything until recently and who'd have thought that a petite, blond draculina would be the cause. Yes, they were truly having a great laugh over this.

Back inside the dimly lit room, Seras was in the throes of hard labor. The doctor checked her and declared her ready to push.

Scared of the fact that her baby was about to be in the world, she called out to Alucard. But she found that the link was silent. Had she pissed him off that bad? Abruptly his voice answered her, saying that he waited on the birth of their son and he was still outside and he wouldn't abandon her when she needed him the most. Hearing those words made her smile amidst the pain and she was relieved that he'd stayed.

An hour and many pushes later, a loud cry erupted in the room. The doctor cut the cord then handed the baby to the nurse to clean off very quickly. After his first short bath, the nurse handed him to Seta who in turn passed him to his mother.

Seras, bathed in a blood sweat, smiled so genuinely seeing the creature her body had sheltered for so long. Taking her index finger, she lightly rubbed his cheeks and when he opened his eyes she had to take a second look. Not only did he have a head full of ebony hair, but he possessed eyes as blue as the sea. Eyes as blue as what she had before she became a vampire. They were beautiful.

By this time, everyone waiting outside had been ushered in to see mother and child. They oohed and ahhed while Seras handed him to his father.

Darik asked Seras, "What are you going to name him?"

Pondering that question for a moment, she responded, "I'm going to name him Alexander and call him Alex for short. I've always loved that name."

Alucard raised an eyebrow at her choice of name. "Seras, you realize that one of our mortal enemies bears that name. We'll be reminded of him everytime his name is spoken."

Aggravated, she fired back, "I know. Why do you think I'm going to call him Alex? I loved that name long before I met that asshole priest. Besides, I've just been through twenty hours of labor. Are you sure you want to go a round with me over his name?" She glanced threateningly at her mate. She dared him to contradict her.

Alucard sighed. "If you're sure and if it'll make you happy then I guess I'll have to live with it."

"Yes. It'll make me very happy."

They didn't realized that as they carried on that everyone else had left them alone to discuss it in private. But the two vampires had ceased their arguing and stared in content at the bundle held snugly in his mother's arms.

"You realize he'll probably be a hand full when he grows up right? Just like his mother."

"The hell you say. Just like his nosy ass father who doesn't know when not to piss off a female! Especially one who's just given birth!" Her ranting continued until he firmly pressed his lips to hers cutting off every protest and every thought she wanted to express.

All she could do is sigh and be grateful for the man at her side and the baby in her arms. Life was good and she'd finally gotten her pay off. She couldn't wait to watch as her little man grew up. And she couldn't wait to see the trouble he'd get into. But as all these thoughts ran through her head, she continued to feel incredibly lucky everthing had worked out for them. Life was good.

Alucard had sat down in a chair beside her bed and had already fallen asleep.

Seras planted a small kiss on Alex's head whispering, "I love you, Alex. My sweet, sweet, Alex." Then she took her cue from her slumbering infant. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: That's it folks...the end and I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was long, but I warned you at the beginning! ;) Lemme know what you think... there could possibly be a sequel at a later date.. just r/r and let me know... :)


End file.
